She was only human to me
by Fameanon
Summary: Captail Solok joins his Ambassador Father, who has his mind set to pay a life debt. Things unfold unexpectedly, and the Family of Gol, is never the same. Births, deaths, love and loss. What happens now impacts them all forever (Foundation story 1)
1. Chapter 1

**This fiction is dedicated to Sensara and her two Solok Fictions "Star Fleet academy: Deal with the Devil" and "Faciem Lapide" They sparked my imagination and inspired this little story. Thank you Sensara! *HEARTS* **

**Prologue: Sometime during the Dominion war  
**

Lt. Cleo Mannheim stood at attention as the ambassadors entered the room. Her mind clicked off their details. Senator Letant of the Romulan star empire, single no children, fifteen Tal Shiare red gaurds. Ambassador Sovar of the Vulcan delegation, married, two children, fifteen Vulcan elite guards. Ambassador Korlon of the Klingon high command, widower, three children, fifteen Black guard officers. Finally, Ambassador Seiraa of Earth, married expecting a child, with herself and a squad of fifteen.

The lieutenant entered the room after the ambassadors, and the heads of each of the guard followed her. Her ambassador, Seiraa, had organized a meeting with the others to discuss the war. Cleo was uneasy about the entire meeting. They were in the middle of a briar patch, and she had not been given adequate time to feel that the area was secure. Her stomach was tight, something didn't feel right and she could not put her finger on what. She took her station in between the Vulcan and the Earth Ambassador.

Seiraa stood first, her voice was calm and thin, "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice gentlemen. The war is not going well for us, the Dominion is making inroads with the Breen counsel and our intelligence indicates they may be forming an alliance."

Cleo began to tune out the Ambassador's words. She wasn't there to listen to the pomp. She was there to protect. She did not like being in the room, she felt she would have been better suited to be in the grounds and on the sensors, but Seiraa, who she had been guarding now since the beginning of the war, demanded that she be at her side.

Cleo smirked lightly as she scanned each of the group's elite guard. All well trained, all muscular, and all male except her. She did not doubt however, if something got ugly or out of hand she would be able to protect her charge. The Vulcan guard was a slave to logic, which would be his down fall, it would make him predictable. The Klingon's brute strength could be used as a weapon against him, and the Romulan, he would be the first one she took out if need be, because he was a wild card of discipline and savagery.

The vibrations began. She could feel them in her feet, the others did not seem to. She didn't know who was talking when she interrupted, she pulled her weapon which caused a chain reaction of weapon pulling. "Ve are under attack, "the she said, her German heritage betrayed in a single syllable.

The Romulan waved for his guard to put his weapon away. The Vulcan ambassador was about to say something when the room seemed to explode.

Lt. Mannheim was the first person to wake in the room. The red emergency lights illuminated a gruesome twisted scene of carnage. She put her fingers to Seiraa's neck, there was a weak pulse. The Vulcan security guard was in two pieces against the shattered wall. She checked the ambassador, his eyes opened and she continued to assess him, he was not damaged. The Romulan senator's guard was dead, both Letant and Korlon was alive. Slapping the Kilingon guard she said loudly, "Wake up, there is a battle to be fought."

Sovar and Letant were already speaking, when Cleo marched between them. "Whatever you have to say can wait, Sirs. Now we must evacuate everyone to safety. I have a shuttle waiting to see you all off the planet." Cleo moved to the door which some-how still stood.

Letant spoke first, "I am not convinced you didn't have something to do with this Lieutenant. I will go not leave this room with you."

Cleo opened the door, her second was dead, but the pack she had left in his charge was tucked under him. Looking down the corridor she could see the light of phaser fire through smoke but no enemies had made the hall yet. This at least was good, she thought as she slipped the pack from under her dead officer. "Leave or not, Senator Letant, I cannot and will not make you. The phasers you hear are Dominion issue, so believe what you will."

She opened the pack where she had a simple paper map, and two pieces of equipment. "Ambassador Korlon, Sir, I will need the strength of your Klingon arms please." The Klingon ambassador stepped forward. "If you would,while I am working pull Ambassador Seiraa from the wreckage. I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to carry her along our journey." The Klingon moved to do as she asked.

Sovar stepped toward her, "What is your plan Lt. Mannsheim?" he was not convinced a mere human would be capable of seeing to their escape.

Cleo was tapping on the two pieces of equipment and stopped, "Sir, as much as I would like, to explain to you we simply do not have the time. I would ask you to hold this device though, and. "she looked over at Letant and the Klingon, "you two need to fall in behind touching his shoulders. It is a personal shield, that should protect you from stray shrapnel and phaser fire. "

The Klingon guard stepped forward, growling, "And what if you are the targ that informed the dominion of the meeting here?"

Cleo took in a deep breath, "I have no time to argue with you. Come or not the choice is yours."

The Klingon guard rushed her in a growl with a swift kick to his groin he dropped, but not missing a beat and not taking time to revel in her victory she looked at the ambassadors, "Now, this is going to be how it goes down. Twenty meters south of here I have a shuttle hidden to take you to safety. I am going to set off this." She held a small metallic ball up for them to see, "It will give an EMP pulse that will disrupt Jem'hadar phasers," she looked at the Klingon still clutching his pride, "If we run into patrols we will have to go hand to hand, or" she pulled out two small Katana like daggers, "Steel to steel if you came prepared. " She handed the map to Letant, "If something happens to me, this is where you need to go. The shuttle will take you to Ambassador Sovar's sons ship ten light year from here. "

The Vulcan Ambassador raised an eyebrow, "Your plan seems sound and logical, surprising for a human."

Cleo shot him a strange look, "It is my job, Sir." She replied simply. "When I set this off we will have fourteen minutes to make it to the shuttle before their weapons are restored." Cleo closed her eyes remembering the steps she took before the meeting. They should be able to make it in ten, she believed, with a four minute window to spare. When she opened them again she unsheathed her daggers, "Sirs whatever happens to me or to him, you keep moving and don't stop. Is that understood?"

They nodded.

"Activate the shield Ambassador Sovar." She said calmly.

The Vulcan's finger hovered over the button, "Will your pulse not also disrupt this as well."

Cleo sighed, "Sir, as I said before, I don't have time to explain everything now. If you want to get a tea sometime I'll be happy to explain it then. "Her voice was strained, "Now, if you please Sir, you have a shuttle to catch."

Sovar was taken aback slightly but did as she asked. The field was visible for a second and then blended into the surrounding. The lieutenant fired her phaser at the far wall and dropped the pulse bomb out the hole it made. "Three, two, one…" and the phaser fire sounding them died into silence.

She helped the Klingon up, "Make your first strike at the throat, sever their white tube first if you can't hit meat."

The Klingon took her arm, "It is a good day to die! I will see you in STOVOKOR!" He pulled his bat'leth and rushed out into the fighting.

"Klingons." She muttered and motioned her charges to follow behind her. "Remember what I said, keep moving no matter what happens."

Sovar was behind her when two Jem'hadar rushed their position. She took out the first one with a fluid grace he had never seen a human possess. The second one disarmed her of one of her daggers, swinging down and leaving a small trail of blood on her shoulder. She was out of her class he thought, her opponent was bigger and stronger, he would give her a survival percentage of only fifteen percent. In three moves a kick, a slide that seemed to be putting her at a disadvantage, she used her legs to toss the soldier and steel his bladed axe. She popped up and looked directly at him, "I said keep moving, Sir." Her voice was calm though her teeth were now pink with blood.

They walked over the body of the Klingon guard, and she traded the axe for his bat'leth. They ran into two more Jem'hadar before they made it to the shuttle, both she incapacitated with a few kicks and slices.

There was another human man standing at the loading ramp of the shuttle. When he saw the group he quickly ushered them in. Cleo stood at the end of the ramp, "You have the plan commander, see to it they make it to safety. He stood at attention, "Yes sir!"

Ambassador Sovar walked down the ramp and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You are injured. It is illogical for you to return to fight."

Cleo stared at him a moment quizzically, "The needs of the many outweigh that of the few or the one. Is it not your people who say this? My men are counting on me, and I have never left a man behind." She put her hand on his and twisted it off as gently as the old Vulcan would allow.

"You will die."

"Perhaps, " she said casually.

"Thank you for your service, Lieutenant. We will not see each other again."

Cleo smirked, "We'll see." And she ran off back into the fray.

The old Vulcan watched her until the doors closed turning to take a seat he saw the human ambassador being tended to by a medic, and this two companions sitting silently along the wall. He moved to sit next to the pilot.

When they were away in normal space, on their way to rendezvous with his son's ship he turned to the young man, "Who was she?''

The pilot looked confused, "Sir?"

"Lieutenant Mannheim, who was she?"

The pilot laughed, "Was…sir? I wouldn't count her out until you see the body, Ambassador. She IS, "he said more defensively than he wanted to, "my commanding officer and one of the finest people I've ever served with. That, ambassador, is who she is."

His eyebrow rose, it was a typical emotional response he had come to expect of humans. He would not ask further he had no use for emotional answers, he just wanted the facts.

They received a hail and he saw his son's face on the view screen, "Shuttle Kazu your hail is acknowledged. We will beam you all to sick bay."

"It is good to see you my son."

Captain Solok nodded, "And you my father. I trust you are well."

"I am uninjured. "

"Prepare to beam aboard. I will meet you in sick bay."

The young pilot spoke, "Sir, I am transferring my report to you now. With permission I would like to get back to the briar patch and see if we can evacuate more survivors."

"Acknowledged Ensign. I have sent a message to Star Fleet back up will arrive in one hour thirty two minutes."

"Acknowledged, Captain."

The Klingon stood and put his hand on the Ensigns shoulder, "Good hunting."

Sovar stood and prepared to beam aboard his son's ship. The Ensign looked up at the old Vulcan. "You'll see, Sir, she will be alive…."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Wounded had been beamed in from the planet all day. He kept an interested eye on the casualty lists, but no word had come down about the woman who had saved him and his peers.

"Father," Captain Solok said standing at his side, "May I ask why you have not gone to your quarters yet? It is late, and we will be leaving soon to return to Vulcan."

The old man turned to his son, "You may not. " he said flatly, "I will however go and meditate, it is as you say, going to be a long journey home. "

Ambassador Sovar sat in his quarters that night unable to achieve kel 'no'reem. He tightened the sash around his robes and walked to sick bay. Rows of humans, Romulans, Vulcans, and Klingons lay wounded in the beds none of them was who he was looking for. He was about to leave when the door opened and a group of Vulcan doctors were walking with urgency a hovering between them moving toward the surgical area. The ambassador caught one of the nurses, "Who is that?

The nurse looked at her PADD, "Human, Leutenant Mannheim."

He raised an eyebrow, "What is her prognosis?"

"Her statistical probability for living is ninty five percent. Though she will be unable to reproduce. They are removing her uterus, it is damaged beyond repair. "

The old Vulcan walked toward the operating room window. Doctors and nurses were milling about preparing the young human for her surgery. An impulse washed over him and he entered the room. He stood over her surprised to see she was still awake. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. Her green eyes were serene like she had just come out of meditation. He held his hand up in a Vulcan salute, something he had never given a human before, "Live long, and prosper, Lieutenant. "

A ghost of a smile passed over her lips before she lost consciousness and he was escorted from the table side.

Walking back to his quarters he placed his hands behind his back. He could not explain it but he felt less burdened than he had before. He was resolved to see that she was rewarded for her bravery, and loss.


	2. Every new beginning

**Author's note: I don't own anything except the original characters. I forgot to say that in the first note. Also, the Asian temple and masters are meant to be an amalgam of several Asian religions, and do not indicate any one specific.**

Cleo stepped of the shuttle in Tokoyo and immediately heard behind her a male, "Konichiwa Gaijin."

She turned pulling her quarter staff from under her coat. "Hello foreign asshole?" she laughed, "Akihiro, ten years and nothing has changed."

A well-dressed Japanese man stepped from the shadows with his arms open. Cleo embraced him, "How are you my brother." She whispered softly into his neck.

"Father is dying, you knew that or you wouldn't be here."

Cleo pulled back, "I didn't know."

Akihiro frowned, "When I received your message that you had resigned your commission and were returning home, I assumed you knew."

Cleo turned away, "I didn't. The war had just ended, and it was my time to return to the temple. My time of reckoning had passed, I came home to…try to gain the favor and become a monk."

Akihiro put his arm around his sister, "There will be time enough to talk on the road to the temple. Come, I have arranged a hotel room so you can bathe and we both can change into our robes."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo approached her horse gently. She felt good being in her saffron robes, her red meditation beads once again dangling from her wrist. He put her forehead between the horses' eyes and breathed deep. Her adopted brother Akihiro guided his horse up behind her, "It's been a long time since we made this trip my Imoutosan." Cleo turned, "It has been too long since I heard you call me that, your little sister indeed, we are the same age."

Akihiro grinned and smoothed out the saffron robes he was also wearing. "It feels weird to be in this again. I was getting used to my suit."

Cleo pulled at the binding holding her blond hair in the tight Federation regulation pony tail and let it cascade over her shoulders, "And it feels good to let loose a bit. Regulations weren't as strict as the laws of the temple, but..." she shrugged her shoulders, "At least I won't have a constant headache anymore."

The pair walked their horses to the first gate, Akihiro handed Cleo the reigns and continued to the bell tower. He jumped up and swiftly scaled the bamboo to the top. "Are you ready to begin, Imoutosan?"

Cleo bowed.

He took the hammer and struck the ancient bell six times, and then shimmied down to rejoin his sister. "The bell has rung, let us begin."

They mounted their horses and began the perilous ride up the mountain to the temple they had called their home. Akihiro looked over at his sister, "I heard, you were injured."

Cleo nodded, "Ja." She said in her native German, "On a planet in a very unstable part of space, protecting some ambassadors during a secret negotiation."

"Any scars?"

She grinned, "No, I was under the care of Vulcan doctors, not Klingons, they see no logical need for such things."

Akihiro snorted, "No scars, no injury. I on the other hand have a devastating scar from a PADD cut." He held his hand out to show her a faint white line that traced from the top of his finger down to the first knuckle. "The PADD broke, there was a lot of blood."

"Ha. Ha. Akihiro. Still the joker I see."

"Hey, Cleo, I could have died." He added lightly, "Do you want talk…"

"No, Akihiro, I don't need to talk about it. It was war, I had a duty. " Her voice was calm, and as her brother looked into her eyes he saw a certain peace about her situation, "I am grateful to our masters, without my training, I would have died that day. "

"While we are on some light hearted topics, let's talk about father." It was a ham-handed segue, Akihiro knew, but it was the best he could come up with. Cleo settled further into her saddle, and he continued, "He is naming his successor tomorrow, Imoutosan."

Cleo's mind travelled back in time. She was only ten when her parents died on an archeological dig and she was left with Akihiro's father, Master Sato. Sato was the master of the last of the Bodhisattva temples on Earth, the last place where a person could go to learn the ancient ways of the Asian lands.

"Imoutosan," Akihiro said louder, "Where is your mind?"

"I was thinking my brother, of when I met father the first time." She gave a mirthless grin to her brother, and did an imitation of their father as she spoke, "Pain, Cleo-san, is temporary, all things are temporary…"she trailed off and Akihiro finished, "All things are illusion, even the path of enlightenment, but it is a path you must take if you are to understand this."

The pair laughed together, and dismounted their horses as the path was now too narrow they had to go on foot. Removing their sandals, they stood at the beginning of their new trail. Both dropped to their knees and bowed chanting the ancient dialect asking that their minds be pure, and focused on their journey. When the prayer was over Cleo stood and rang the second bell six times, announcing to all that they were on their way.

"What is he dying of, is there nothing the doctors can do?" Cleo asked before they crossed the bridge.

"He won't see them, Cleo, he says a master knows when to pass the light to another. He believes it is his time."

The pair fell silent and began fingering their prayer beads, each silently focusing on their journey and their meditations.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The old Vulcan approached the master of the temple, who was half seated and half reclined on his bed. His robes were purple and in stark contrast to the earth tones that surrounded him. The two old men stared at each other for a long time in silence until Master Sato spoke, "You have come on a long journey, Ambassador Sovar. I would stand to greet you but I am engaged in dying and have lost the use of my legs." He waved one of the acolytes near him and spoke to the boy in Japanese to bring them some green tea.

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, " I did not know such places existed on earth Master Sato. My guide informs me that the children kneeling on the steps are supplicants wishing to be taught here, that they must stay there for thirty days and nights before being allowed in. Is this true?"

Sato nodded, "Yes, the paths we offer here offer great power, Ambassador, and before they are taught they must have the dedication. I am given to understand you have witnessed first-hand the power of one of my greatest students, my daughter. Please, Ambassador, sit and we will speak." The old master pushed himself up from his position; two acolytes picked him up and brought him down to the pillows at the table they were setting for tea.

The ambassador kneeled on the pillows set before him and waited with his hands in his sleeves watching the young men serve them. "Your daughter saved my life. Her planning and detail was most efficient, she was skilled."

Sato permitted himself a smile, "She was a good student, one of my best, dedicated to the path of enlightenment. Her masters were always pleased."

"I understand she has resigned her commission. I want to engage her services." Sovar said and eyed the tea before sipping it. He was not usually a fan of human beverages, and was surprised to find the tea suitable to drink.

Sato heard the six chimes of the second bell, and he relaxed in his pillows, "Why then have you come to me? Cleo is a woman with her own mind. You should approach her yourself, she will be here soon."

"I wanted to see how she came to be who she is. Your temple explains it, there are such temples all over Vulcan, dedicated to teaching our young the path of logic. It is fascinating to see such a thing on a planet filled with people given over to their emotions."

The old man steepled his fingers under his chin and stared at the old Vulcan before him. "Do you know the ancient word, Namaste?"

Sovar frowned lightly, trying to bring it to mind, "I am not, Master Sato."

"Namaste, is an ancient greeting, it means the divine in me bows humbly to the divine in you, we are one. It is a greeting fitting to be used in all races, for we all have the spark of life within us. We all are the embodiment of the limitless universe. Ambassador Sovar, we are all one, though you in your visit here have shown distaste for your human brothers and sisters. Yet you traveled the light in hopes of retaining one of them. There isn't consistency in your logic."

Before Sovar could answer the old human an older acolyte entered and approached them. He dropped to his knees before Sato kissing the hem of his robes, "Master, they have arrived."

Four young men entered the masters' chambers and helped Sato onto the litter lifting him up. Sato looked at Sovar, "Come Ambassador, and help me welcome my children home."

Cleo and Ahkihiro walked through the temple gates and the bells rang for them. They saw the litter carrying their father come through the jade double doors and both went to their knees, bowing their heads to the dirt. When the litter was lowered they both took a hem of their father's garment and kissed it, ritually asking to be allowed entrance in this their father's home.

Master Sato bid them rise, and embraced them both, "My children, I did not think you would make it back before I left this world."

Hearing the only man she ever knew as father speak like that Cleo fought the stinging of tears in the back of her eyes, "Father, " she could say no more, fearing she would cry. Sato pulled away and took his children's faces in his hands, "I am a blessed man to have such children. " He turned back to Sovar, "Wouldn't you say?"

Sovar eyed the woman, she looked different than he remembered, but he knew it was her from the glint in her green eyes. He stepped forward, "I would say your children do your name honor, Master Sato."

Cleo nervously looked at her father, and back at the ambassador, she pressed her palms together, and bowed respectfully, "Ambassador Sovar, you have come a long way from Vulcan." She didn't know what else to say, and felt stupid for stating the obvious.

Sato laughed lightly, "Come my children, we will dine together with the Ambassador, and you will tell me the stories of your life outside the temple. " He leaned up and in a booming voice spoke to the rest of the people, "Tonight is a night of rest, two masters have returned after years of their ordeal, in their honor we dine."

The bells rang again, there was celebration around her, but Cleo was staring at Sovar. She was reminded of another thing her father taught her growing up, "No matter how far you run, your past is always only a fingers length away." She did not know until now, how literal that could be.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The fare, Sovar noticed, was vegetarian and it suited his pallet very well. Master Soto was sat at the table first, and motioned for his daughter to sit at his right hand and Sovar to sit next to her. His son he placed as his left. Sovar wondered if there was some ritual significance to the arrangement since the whole of life seemed to be regimented in that fashion. Sovar waited until Sato was talking intently with his son, and touched Cleo lightly, "Why did you resign your commission?"

Cleo put her chopsticks on her plate, and turned to the Vulcan. "Excuse me Ambassador?" she wondered why he was here at all, and his question was she thought, a highly personal one.

"You received the Christopher Pike medal for bravery, twice during the war, why did you walk away from your career?" he watched to see what kind of emotional response she would give him, and to see if the logic of her choice was sound.

Cleo sipped her tea and considered his question, "Ambassador, I am a master at this temple. In order to gain this title, one leaves the temple for ten years to explore the universe, the world, and more importantly themselves. It is the goal of every master to leaves to return wiser, so that wisdom can be shared with their students. While with Star Fleet I was taught what I knew to benefit those who served under me, now I will do the same for the people of the temple, as a monk. "

Sovar was surprised at the calm the young woman showed when facing a question that most human would see as being too personal. He looked back at his plate, "Very well." He stated and began to eat again. There was no logic in asking her to work for him; she had a clear and logical path planned.

Cleo felt her father's hand on her arm, "I tire, my dear, would you please see me to my chambers?"

"Of course father." She stood and bowed to the Ambassador and began to ready the litter. Sato caught the Vulcan's eye, "Come to my chambers in the morning before you leave." Sovar nodded.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_OO

Cleo helped her father into his bed and covered him with his sheets. He was looking pale, and seemed to be sleeping already. She bent to kiss him and saw his eyes flutter open, "Cleo, my daughter, sit. We must speak. "

She did as he asked, taking his hand in hers, she held it over her heart. The old man smiled, "Your destiny is not here in this temple, Cleo, and I speak to you now as father and master. Your path lay in the stars, and in the light and wisdom that our ancestors could only dream of." Sato stopped, he could feel his daughter's body tense, "Tomorrow I name Ahkihiro as my successor, I will not name you as a monk, and I have spoken to Ahkihiro. When I am gone, he will honor my wishes."

Cleo folded her lips inward to keep them from trembling. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This had always been her home, and the only goal she had since coming here was to follow in her father and brother's footsteps. Her head dropped and Sato felt her hot tears running down his hand. "My daughter, I love you, and the lessons you have to teach belong among the stars."

"I understand, Father, my master." She whispered.

"Now leave an old man to sleep, I will send for you in the morning."

Cleo stood slowly and fell on her knees kissing the hem of his garment. She wanted to beg, to scream and cry, but she knew there was no changing her father's mind. She rose again and padded out of the room.

"You do not understand now, my daughter, but you will…" Sato said closing his eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sovar rose before the dawn, to his surprise the temple seemed to be a buzz already with students and masters teaching. It gave him the strange sensation that in this temple he was getting up in the middle of the day. He dressed and as he stepped out of his chamber door he was met by a young monk, "Please, come, the master asks for you." Sovar followed him until he paused at Sato's private chamber, "The master is dying." The young monk said plainly and opened the curtain indicating for him to enter.

The room was full of incense and monks were spread out chanting some kind of prayer Sovar did not recognize. The man he met the night before was leaning his forehead against his father's hand. The Vulcan looked at the old man, his skin was ashen and his breathing irregular. They were not mistaken, he was dying. Sovar spoke in a respectful tone, "Master Sato, you requested to see me."

Sato lifted his hand from his son's grasp, "My son, go to Master Mioko, and prepare yourself."

Ahkihiro stood and bowed, "As you wish, Father. May your journey be peaceful."

Sovar watched the young man; tears were streaming down his cheeks but his voice was calm. In his nearly two hundred years of life he could not recall being this close to humans in a time of loss, it was unsettling.

"Sovar," the dying master spoke softly, "Go to my daughter," he rasped, "Make your offer. I will not leave until I know she is with you." He swallowed hard, and took Sovar's hand, "Be good and honorable to her, and she will pluck the stars from the sky for you." He let go of the old Vulcan his body shuddered and his eyes closed. Sovar saw he was still breathing, it would be a matter of hours before he would die.

He did not say a word, but turned and left. The young monk who lead him to Sato's room was waiting for him. "She is in the temple." He said with a bow.

O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_OO_O_O

Cleo was mediating before a giant statue of the first Buddha. The acolytes had woke her early and let her know her father's health had turned in the night. She felt a still quiet presence enter the temple it was walking up behind her. It was not a human gate. She opened her eyes, stood, and turned. He seemed to have a quizzical look on his face, so she spoke. "Women are not allowed in the master's chambers when he is dying. Legend says that a woman present will impede the peace of the master's journey."

Sovar raised an eyebrow, "Does that make logical sense?"

Cleo hung her head, "No, but it is his wish, and it is logical to respect that wish."

A ghost of a sad smile crossed the old Vulcan's lips, "He sent me to offer you the opportunity I came here to speak with you about." He watched as she swallowed hard. He could almost sense the pain rolling through her body, but admirably in his estimation, for a human she contained it well.

"I know." She said hoarsely.

"I am bringing my son to Farius Prime to assist with the organization of a Vulcan embassy. The planet is in chaos, with the organized crime and the scars of the Dominion war. He will not see it as necessary, especially with a human, but he will need protection."

Cleo looked at Sovar in the eyes, "I will give my life to protect your son if that is my mission."

Sovar nodded, "I know. I normally do not associate humans; Miss Mannheim, but you have impressed me. I owe my life to your efforts. When I look at you I hardly believe you do not have a Vulcan heritage. If you are agreeable, I leave within the hour." He turned and began to walk away.

She looked back at the Buddha statue and then at the back of the elder Vulcan, "Ambassador Sovar," she called out, and he turned, "I will be ready." She pressed her palms together and bowed, "Namaste."

The shuttle rose above the tree line, and Cleo watched the bells begin to toll. She closed her eyes and took deep breath in letting them out slowly. She could not hear the music of the temple bells, but she knew it meant her father had passed. Sovar was looking at her, he bowed his head respectfully and in silence they began their journey to Vulcan.


	3. The place we call our home

Captain Solok sat in his quarters staring at the view screen. Slowly he steepled his fingers under his chin, it was a thinking and processing pose all Vulcans did when faced with some crisis of logic. He was on his way to Vulcan, and had just received a sub-space message from his bond mate, T'Pau, had broken their bond in favor of another scientist on her ship. He was not surprised by the breaking of the bond. It was weak at best, it was her choice of mate he found…unacceptable…her new mate was a human.

His door bell chimed and he stood straightening his uniform, "Enter."

Captain Vorik entered, "Captain Solok ,it is agreeable to meet you. I am here to relieve you of command." he said handing over the PADD that released the command codes to the ship to him.

Solok eyed the young Captain, he was taking command of the T'Kumbra during his temporary re-assignment to his father's diplomatic envoy. He read through the documentation and found it to be in order. He had to admit to himself he would rather not be changing command, but his father's logic had been impeccable. The experience of setting up a new Embassy would provide him the knowledge required to put him in line for a promotion to Admiral. Solok approved the documents on the PADD, and saluted Vorik, "Live long, and prosper. I stand relieved. "

Vorik returned his salute, "Peace and long life. Your shuttle to Vulcan awaits, Captain."

Solok nodded picked up the few personal possessions he had not packed and walked to the transporter room.

It would be good to be back on Vulcan.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo woke and stretched. The suns weren't up yet, and as had been her habit for the last six months on Vulcan she went to the roof of the Ambassadors home and did her morning tai-chi. She remembered the first time she walked up the steps to the home, and nearly called for a medic. The atmosphere was much thinner than earths, the gravity much denser, between those things and the heat; it was an uncomfortable transition physically. That was not the hardest of things, but Sovar had warned her on the shuttle to Vulcan her path would not be an easy one. She would have six months to learn the Vulcan language, and pass the citizenship test, because everyone in or attached to his envoy had to be Vulcan by the letter of the law. If she failed to learn the language, or been unable to respond the board on the precepts of Surak's Philosophies of logic she would be rejected and her assignment with Sovar would be terminated.

Coming down from the roof Sovar met her in the hall she pressed her palms together and bowed, "Ha'tha ti'lu, Sovar." She said in his language. The ambassador nodded in approval and replied in English, "Good morning to you as well, Cleo. Are you joining T'Pel and me for morning meal?"

Cleo grinned softly. It struck her as sweet that his wife's name meant Goddess, "Yes, Amabassador, I did as you asked and cleared my schedule for the day."

"It is going to be a noteworthy day, Cleo."

Cleo knew the ambassador well, having lived in his home for six months now, and she could tell that in his way, he was in a good mood. He had over time dropped calling her by formal and distant titles while in private in favor of her first name, and often invited her to dine with him and his wife. "As big as noteworthy, Ambassador?" Cleo lightly teased.

Sovar nodded, "As big as noteworthy, though if I inform you of more, T'Pel will not be pleased with me."

Cleo smiled openly, "Then I will not press for more, Ambassador."

They walked together to the dining area and T'Pel was standing at the head of the table waiting for them. "Ha'tha ti'lu, Cleo." She spoke in a nearly affectionate tone.

Cleo bowed the older woman, "Ha'tha ti'lu, T'Pel. I hope the day finds you well, the Ambassador indicated this would be a noteworthy day."

T'Pel's eyes went to her husband but she was still speaking to Cleo, "Sovar did not speak to you of today's events did he? "

"No my lady. " Cleo said, quickly, knowing she just gave Sovar the Vulcan equivalent of stink eyes.

T'Pel sat at the head of the table, "Good, he does sometimes say too much."

"T'Pel," Sovar softly admonished his wife, "Give her the scroll."

T'Pel held out an ornately decorated scroll to Cleo, "The results from the counsel, on your citizenship test."

Sovar watched the human woman, he noticed her hands tremble slightly when she took the scroll from his wife's hands. She held the scroll as if it were a fragile flower. She did not wear her emotions openly as he saw so many humans do, but he had come to admire her command of them. "Cleo, open it." He said softly, "Holding it will not change the results."

"Of course, I'm sorry ambassador." Gingerly she unrolled the scroll and began to read the elegant script.

T'Pel watched her husband watching Cleo. She had been as surprised that Sovar had invited a human into their home, and over the last few months it seemed to her that he had developed an almost fatherly care for the young woman. It was pleasing to her to see such a bond form for him, since she had been unable to bear more children and provide a daughter. She had always liked humans, much more than Sovar or her son Solok had, and she found Cleo to be a breath of fresh air in their home. She could see Sovar, shift, and expressed the thought he felt through their shared bond, "Cleo, read the results aloud please."

Cleo swallowed, having read the scroll three times to make sure she had not miss read. "I passed, with 100 Percent; I am a citizen of Vulcan now, with all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities of any natural born Vulcan." She handed the scroll to Sovar for his confirmation.

Sovar looked at the document and nodded, "This is acceptable."

T'Pel was a sight less dignified with her response and stood and took Cleo into her arms in a hug, "Welcome, Cleo of Vulcan." Cleo returned the hug, hiding the few tears of joy she allowed herself to soak into T'Pels' chocolate colored hair.

Sovar stood and cleared his throat, "It was logical to wait to present this to you, Cleo, until you had passed your tests." He held a small box toward her.

Cleo released T'pel and took the box opening it she found a Captain's uniform, with Vulcan insignia, and diplomatic sash.

"Welcome Captain Mannheim, of the Vulcan diplomatic guard." Sovar said stoically.

Cleo stared at the uniform, and caressed the insignia with care, then put her hand to her heart. "For Vulcans you do know how to test a human's emotional fortitude." She bit back the tears, "Were it not for the fact that I know you find emotional outbursts distasteful, Ambassador, I would weep with gratitude."

T'Pel could feel her husband through their bond, something akin to pride was radiating from the old man. "Come, Cleo, let us eat our meal. We still have much to do today." T'Pel offered gently

An aide entered the dining room and handed Sovar a PADD, he glanced over it as he placed his napkin neatly in his lap, "Ah, yes, it seems we have another noteworthy occasion today, T'Pel, our son is due in this afternoon. " Sovar looked at Cleo whose eyes were now on her dress uniform, "You will get to meet my son, Cleo, the man you will be guarding on Farius Prime for the next two years."

Cleo nodded, "I look forward to it, Ambassador Sovar. What would be appropriate to wear?"

Sovar replied, "Your uniform, until we arrive home, after which civilian attire, since my wife made me promise to give you time away from work and study before we left."

"Yes, Sir. And when will be leaving for Farius?"

"Seven days, thirteen hours, and forty five minutes."

"Very good, Sir. May I be excused, I need to bathe and change before your son arrives."

Sovar nodded his approval, and Cleo vanished up the stairs.

T'Pel gave Sovar a knowing look, "Solok will not approve of her, Sovar. His distaste for humans is much greater than yours was."

Sovar leaned back in his chair, "I am aware my wife, but she is not Cleo of Earth anymore, she is Cleo of Vulcan."

There was a small twinkle behind T'Pel's eyes, "The longer I am bonded with you, the more surprising you are to me, my husband. You have depths I never knew."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo bounded down the stairs in her new uniform, "Am I late Ambassador?"

Sovar looked at her she looked like a credit to the uniform, though it was odd now after the last six months to see her hair pulled back in such a sever bun. He looked at his wife who was also admiring the newest Captain of the guard. "No, Captain, you are not. You are punctual as usual. My wife and I have discussed matters, and have decided you would function best of you await our return. "

Cleo bowed, "Of course, Ambassador. Is there anything I can do to prepare the house for your son's arrival?"

T'Pel answered, "Do you still have in your possession some of that Green Tea, Sovar and I have become amiable to drinking with you?"

"Yes, My lady, I received a shipment from Earth only last week."

Sovar raised an eyebrow at his wife, but she continued. "Then please, set up a service for four in the meditation garden."

Cleo clicked her heals together and bowed, "As you wish."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sovar opened the door the shuttle car or his wife, then took the pilot's seat. "Sovar will arrive in ten minutes fourteen seconds. He will not be expecting us to pick him up personally from the shuttle bay."

T'Pel acknowledged her husband's statement with a nod and added, "He will be displeased."

Sovar raised an eyebrow knowing that his wife was not speaking about their arrival, but his new guard and their house guest. "He will come to see the logic of my decisions, T'Pel. Cleo is more than up to the task of our son."

T'Pel noted the familiar use of her name used in private by her husband and added, "I have not been able to contact her brother as your requested last night, Sovar. Their mourning period has not yet passed. They are still sequestered and will remain so for another six months. May I know your thoughts on why you wish contact with the new master?"

The old Vulcan raised both eyebrows, "No T'Pel, I will keep my own counsel for now. I will say I have learned in recent months to have a secondary plan, in case the first plan fails."

"A human lesson?"

"A Mannheim lesson."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_OO_O_O

Solok disembarked from his shuttle and turned to retrieve his bags. To his surprise he saw both of his parents waiting in the distance for him. He approached them, "This is most unexpected, Father," he turned to his mother, "Mother, it is agreeable to be home."

T'Pel stepped forward and pressed her palm against his. "It has been too long, my son. I trust your trip was uneventful."

Solok nodded, "A small ion storm otherwise uneventful."

Sovar opened the door for his wife, "Come we have tea waiting for us at home. "

Solok nodded, "The sonic showers were not functioning on the shuttle. It will be most agreeable to bathe and take tea with my family." He noticed the way his mother looked at his father, and cocked his head to the side, if he was not mistaken it seemed as if his parents were keeping something from him. He was about to inquire when his mother spoke.

"We received word from your bond mate's family that she has bonded with another. That is unfortunate." T'Pel said watching for her son's reaction.

Sovar spoke first though, "It is not unexpected, nor is it unfortunate. I found her disagreeable."

Solok looked at his mother disregarding his father's words, "It is an unfortunate turn of events. My next cycle of Pon Farr is only one year six months, fourteen days, twenty hours, seventeen minutes, and eighteen seconds away. It is unlikely I will be able to find another bond mate so quickly. "

"Is it your request that your father and I arrange a marriage, Solok."

Solok nodded, "That would be agreeable as I believe my new duties with father will preclude me taking on the endeavor myself."

Sovar pulled into his home. "It is true, and you begin today after you have bathed, my son. The meeting will be an informal one, so you will not be required to wear your uniform. Your robes would be appropriate."

"Solok nodded, "As you wish, Father. Who am I meeting today in this informal way?"

"The Captain my personal guard." Sovar stated flatly, holding on to as much information as he could. Now was not the logical time to tell his son, everything. "After you bathe, please meet us in the meditation garden."

"As you wish father." He nodded to the elder Vulcan and then to his mother. He threw his pack over his shoulder and went up the back stairs to his rooms.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo was standing at attention next to the tea service she had set up. She used the tea set she had brought from earth, and had intended to gift it to the lady of house before they left for Farius. She felt this was the appropriate time to do just that. She heard the door to the gardens open and smiled as Sovar and T'Pel approached her. They looked so elegant as a couple, her hand and his hand touching. He seemed to be guiding her effortlessly, but if she looked again she could not tell which truly guided their walk. Cleo pressed her palms together and bowed, "Welcome home. I hope you find the tea service in order."

Sovar scanned the table; each item he could tell was placed there with reason and care. "It is agreeable, but I do not recognize the dishes."

Cleo looked at T'Pel, "They are a gift to your house for all you both have done for me. They are heirlooms, passed from my father." She paused, "My blood father to me. He and my mother discovered them on a minor dig outside of Okinawa, Japan. They date to the seventeenth century on Earth. " She bent and retrieved their case. It was made of creamy green jade, and carved with dragons and samurai. She presented it to T'Pel, "I have written a history on them, and the symbols they and the box contain."

The two Vulcans looked at each other and back at Cleo. They both understood the significance of such a priceless gift and neither had words.

Cleo shifted under their gaze. She suddenly felt a tad self-conscious, perhaps her gift was too much or somehow inappropriate. "I have to retrieve the spice cake from the kitchen, with your permission…"

Sovar nodded and Cleo was gone before he could speak. T'Pel was admiring the carving on the box, when behind them they heard their son approach. He was dressed in his family robes, his hair still damp but combed, T'Pel looked at her son and then at the box.

"Where did you acquire this, Mother?" Solok asked noticing instantly it was not of Vulcan origin.

Sovar spoke, "It is was a gift from the new Captain we spoke to you about in transit from the shuttle bay."

Solok raised a suspicious eyebrow, "A human antique, it seems an odd choice for a Vulcan security Captain."

T'Pel carefully put the box on a separate table, "Sit my son, there is much to discuss."

T'Pel and Sovar watched Cleo enter the garden from behind, Solok, carrying a small tray of spice cake. "Much to discuss indeed, Solok," Sovar said watching her approach, "But first we would like to introduce you to the new Captain. My son, this is Captain Cleo Mannheim, of Vulcan."

Solok turned and his eyebrows shot upward against the command of his own emotion. "That is not a Vulcan." He stated flatly.

Cleo set the spice cakes on the table and bowed to Solok, in Vulcan she spoke, "It is agreeable to meet you, Captain Solok."

When she stood from her bow, she felt Sovar and T'Pel's hands on her shoulder. Sovar saw his son nearly gaping at the woman, "Let us sit and have tea, Cleo prepared for your homecoming, Solok."

Cleo served the tea and sat waiting for the conversation to begin as she sipped her own tea. After six months of cultural immersion she understood that it might take some time for anyone to speak. She could tell from Solok's reaction that he was not pleased at her presence. Had she been a less observant person, she wouldn't have noticed him eyeing her discreetly. She grinned into her tea cup. She had come to understand the Vulcans were skilled at control, and thought, but had by now seen that they had the same emotions she did, even stronger; they just applied that control over them so skillfully most humans doubted they had emotion at all.

If she had to assign a human name to the emotion she knew was underlying in Solok, it would be outrage. She concluded by the most subtle aspects of his body language that he did not find her presence, as they would say; agreeable at all and moreover found distaste in his parent's seeming acceptance of her in their home.

She watched the elder Vulcans as well. There was a certain discomfort she saw in them but what was not clear. They were by far the most skilled in control she had met while on Vulcan. She did note though, that they were touching hands under the table and she smirked. She had learned that bond-mates often shared each other's thoughts when the bond was a strong, and touching hands intensified this connection. So, she assumed even though the table was silent behind it all they were chattering, at least to each other.

Solok broke the silence first, pointing a question at their human guest, "How do you find Vulcan, Captain? I trust it is not too much for your human body to endure?"

T'Pal, squeezed Sovar's hand under the table when she felt he might answer for Cleo. _"No, my husband, this is a battle she must fight and win on her own, if she is to gain his respect."_

"I find myself thriving, Captan Solok, thank you for your inquiry." In her mind she saw him throw a strike, but the words of her masters rang in her heart. The best counter is to not to be there. In this meeting she would gage his actions and reactions, and from the twelve papers he wrote, which she read, she assumed he would attempt to bait her into striking back to prove her human weakness. He was staring at her openly now after her answer and put her cup down, "Is there something more you require of my answer?"

Solok sat back in his chair, "No, that is satisfactory."

T'Pel eased her grip on her husbands' hand, and in their joined minds she said, _"They are well matched, our Cleo will not be so easily baited by our son._"

Sovar's mind was tranquil again, _"My wife, I was unsure until now, but I am beginning to see your logic. Perhaps, they will make good bond mates. You are most wise."_

Cleo finished her tea and stood, "If I may, Amabassador, it is getting late and I would like to get my run in before dark. "

Sovar nodded his approval, and T'Pel held up her hand to the human. Cleo had learned that the pressing of one palm to another among Vulcans was the human equivalent of a hug and peck on the cheek. Cleo touched her palm to the Vulcan's, then gave courtly bow to their son, "It was agreeable to meet you, Captian Solok." Looking over at the elder Vulcan she spoke again, "Tomorrow after first meal, Sir, I am ready for our meeting." With that she strode quietly out of the garden and to her rooms to change.

Solok looked at his parents wondering, from a scientific perspective, if they had developed the early onset of Bendi syndrome in his absence. To have in their employ a human, and to have that human living in their home, he found it all to be highly illogical, given the inferiority of the race.

"How did you find our new Captain, my son?" the old Vulcan asked benignly.

"I find your choice most illogical, Father. She will not be capable of commanding Vulcan guards or seeing to the type of security a Vulcan embassy will require on Farius Prime."

"It displeases me to hear you say that, my son, I have found her to be quiet capable and have tested her well. In fact, she earned Vulcan citizenship, so I am not the only one who finds her admirable."

Solok gave his father a strained look, "Was it not you, father who taught me that Vulcans were superior to humans? "

Sovar stood, "I was mistaken, at least, in this case." He let his two fingers caress his wife's hand, "I must take my leave, there is work to attend to before our meeting tomorrow in preparation for our departure." He returned his gaze to Solok, "Feel free to test her yourself, Solok. I believe she is up to your challenges."

Solok and his mom sat alone in the garden, she spoke first knowing he would be anxious to accept his father's challenge to test Cleo, "If you are finished with your tea, my son, I must see to see to things in preparation for our move as well." She held up her hand and he pressed his palm firmly against hers.

"Do you find her agreeable, Mother?"

A dangerous twinkle washed over the matron's eyes, "I find her most agreeable, Solok. " she walked away leaving him to his own thoughts, "And you will too, in time."


	4. Love and war

Sovar was waiting for Cleo at the bottom of the step when she came down from doing her morning Tia-chi. He admired her discipline, and found her black and red silk uniform to be intriguing. "Good morning, Cleo." The Ambassador said, now walking with her. It had become their morning ritual, one they fell into by accident. He waited for her at the stairs from the roof, and they would talk, or simply walk silently together to breakfast. " I trust you rested well."

Cleo lifted her long blond hair and toweled off her neck, it was unusually hot this morning even by Vulcan standards, "I did Sovar, and you?"

"It was acceptable."

She had learned not to beat around the bush with Vulcans so she paused in their walk before they reached the living area of the house. "Your son does not…" she paused trying to frame this as logically as she could, "He is not pleased I am here."

"No, Cleo, he is not. He has a distaste for humans."

"That's what I thought." She said with a sigh.

"He will test you, Cleo." The elder said softly.

"I know."

Sovar raised a quizzical eyebrow, "And how have you made this conclusion?"

Cleo stood straight before the older man and folded her hands neatly behind her back, "For two reasons, Sovar. The first being that you all have, in one way or another, tested me. The second, I have read the papers your son published. "

The old Vulcan put his hands on her shoulders, "I do not believe you will fail."

She blushed, "Thank you, Sovar, it means a lot to me to hear you say such a thing." In the distance she could hear an unfamiliar gate coming toward them, but Sovar spoke again before she could say anything.

"Do you find my son aesthetically pleasing?"

Cleo opened her mouth, "Not now…" she whispered as Solok came into view.

"Father," he looked at Cleo and the posture they held, "I am not interrupting am I?"

Sovar released, Cleo's shoulders, "No my son, we were just having a discussion. I believe it is over now. While I have you both here, there is a matter I need to discuss with you both. " he began to walk again and both Solok and Cleo let him pass, "The itinerary has changed, I require both of you to leave after breakfast for Farius Prime. In three days' time the Romulan embassy is holding a discreet social function and has asked for Vulcan representation to be present. I informed them I would not be able to attend but that I would be sending my son and his guard. Quarters have been arranged for you both in the embassy, as I am afraid the residence is not finished."

As they entered the dining area, Cleo noted T'Pel was not there. There was a pang of concern, and Cleo interrupted, "Pardon me, Ambassador, but will your wife not be joining us?"

Sovar shook his head, "No she is arranging formal wear for you, Captain. While you will be allowed to station uniformed guards around the facility, they are requesting formal attire for all in the social function."

That was where Cleo began to zone out on the ambassador. Suddenly she felt ill to her stomach. The last question he had posed to her in the hall, and now this, made her draw a conclusion that she was being set up by the pair to see if they could score a mate for their son, Solok. She looked at the older Vulcan, and then at Solok. Do you find my son aesthetically pleasing…

In honesty, she had lived her entire life driven by one goal or another. She had not considered taking any kind of a mate, let alone a Vulcan, because she always believed her destiny was to become a monk at the temple. She had devoted her body and her mind to that purpose, and now in the place she would never have suspected, she considered that she may be the target of some alien game of match making.

She chided herself, it was all rather elaborate, and probably not what she was thinking. There was no reason for the Ambassador to go to these lengths, for anyone let alone a human. However, she was not just a human now; she was a citizen of Vulcan.

Sovar and Solok were staring at her. She realized how she must look not eating and staring into nothing. "Are you well, Cleo?" Sovar asked. "Your pallor is not healthy. Should I call for a Doctor?"

She looked at Solok, and back to Sovar, "No, Ambassador, I am fine. Perhaps, I over exerted myself today in the heat."

Sovar called to his staff to bring more water to the table as they ate, hydration was an issue for humans, where it was not so much for the Vulcan physiology.

Cleo graciously accepted the water drinking it down so quickly she could feel an ice-cream headache coming. She had faced many things in battle, but never before had been faced with the attempt of match making. She sniffed at herself, and once again her father's words rang softly in her ears, "The greatest enemy one will face, my daughter, is not the one who comes at us with sword in hand, but the one who would take that sword to cut their own heart out to give us." She eyed Solok and relaxed. His father may be that kind of a man, but he was most certainly not.

O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo was watching Solok stand outside of the shuttle standing on one foot and another looking around. At first it was unclear what he was watching for, and then it dawned on her that he did not realize she was already inside. She finished her pre-launch check and then opened the hatch, "I have been waiting on you Solok, why are you late?"

She grinned watching the cool demeanor of the man shift so slightly, but for a Vulcan it was practically a rage. "I was waiting on you." He said evenly.

"There is no need, our luggage is aboard, I have done our pre-flight check and filed our flight plans with Farius Prime." She openly smirked and pushed back a wave of blond hair that fell into her eyes, "I have been waiting on you."

The young Vulcan man entered the shuttle careful not to touch her as he passed. "I do not need a body guard." He stated evenly.

"Your father reasons otherwise, Captian Solok." Cleo said taking the co-pilots seat. "And I find our father's logic impeccable." She bit her lip, "Your father's logic, "she corrected.

"You are inferior in every way, Captain Mannheim." He stated as they broke free of Vulcan's atmosphere, and watched for her reaction anticipating that she, like all humans had prior; go into an emotional tirade toward his statement.

"Are the lungs inferior to the heart, Solok?" she said looking at him, raising an eyebrow as had become habit during her time on Vulcan.

Solok looked at her, her green eyes sparked but nothing about her spoke to offence, "No. Without the lungs the heart cannot function."

"It was not always so, Solok, in primitive times when we were less than we are now both our races possessed one organ that served both purposes, but as we evolved into more than what we were our bodies needed both to sustain us." She stood and looked down at him, "So it is also with Vulcans and humans. Both serve the universe in necessary functions one not more important or less than the other, even though their skills are much different."

Solok looked up at her, and found her philosophy, the fact that she was so even emotionally with it fascinating. He saw her leaning in, and the smell of Vulcan cleansing spices danced across his senses. She spoke again softer this time, "Would you like some tea while I am up?"

Solok nodded, and heard her continue while she stood at the console, "I have read your papers, Solok. I know my enemy as I know myself. You find humans to be weak, and I was warned you would test me. I have no interest in playing any more Vulcan mind games, Solok. Make your challenge and let's have done with this. Or resign yourself to the fact that I am your guard for as long as we are on Farius Prime."

She returned to her seat and handed him the tea, sitting to see his response.

Solok looked over at Cleo, her posture was relaxed. Her demeanor was shocking, she had made her point and her voice remained even. "You are a most unusual human, Captain."

"You do not know humans, Solok, " Cleo said frankly, "You serve on an all Vulcan vessel and report to a Vulcan Admiral. The last humans you truly interacted with her mere children and you were already a sixty year old man."

Solok raised both brows, "You have done your homework, Captain."

"It's my job to do my homework, Captain Solok. That as we humans say, is what your father pays me for."

Cleo turned her attention to their sensors, and Solok eyed the blond carefully, but they both fell into silence as they flew toward Farius prime.

Cleo knew the slow calculated burn that was any Vulcan, especially a Vulcan male. So, she did not press him to answer her on how he would challenge her right to the place she now held. Instead, she let him contemplate. It would be better she knew, if he felt satisfied with his choice, and may make the difference between a peaceful two years of service or a constant battle. No matter his choice, she felt secure with the fact that Solok and T'Pels' possible plan to mate her to their son was nothing more than an illogical flight of fancy.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo had changed into uniform about an hour before their arrival on Farius Prime. The sub-space transmissions she was receiving indicated to her this was not going to be a relaxing landing. She found that she was correct. The moment the pair touched down in the Vulcan embassy campus they were inundated with people and requests. Solok had watched Cleo put her hair up in a regulation bun and now as they stood on the landing platform and he watched her dispatch orders with unemotional ease found himself wonder how her hair might feel between his fingers.

He looked away, inferior as her race was to him, he could not deny they were visually pleasing. As some aides lead him away from the landing bay he caught Cleo's eyes, "Two days, fifteen, hours and eighteen minutes." He stated, and received a puzzled look. "You will know my challenge then."

Cleo gave a curt nod, and began to set up security measures both for the campus, and for the itinerary to and from the Romulan party.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo lay on the couch in her quarters with a cup of tea balancing on her chest. It had been non-stop meetings for the past two days, with only hints of sleep dappled into the hours of work. She was fifteen hours away from being back on duty, attending the Romulan party, and was delighted to be moments away from sleep.

When her door chimed she wanted to laugh and cry, instead she stood, and smoothed out chemise she wore under her uniform jacket. Like it or not whoever was on the other side was going to see her out of uniform. "Enter." She said flatly, and placed her hands behind her back.

Solok entered her chamber, shirtless, carrying a bladed staff, wearing what looked to her to be some kind of ceremonial Gi pants. The sight sent a pleasant shiver down her stomach, which she hid by walking around her coffee table. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked wryly.

Solok ignored the amusement in her voice and tapped the end of the staff on the ground, "I stated when we landed that you would know my challenge at this time. I am here to fulfill that statement. A holodeck waits. I have read your files and discovered you are considered a master of martial arts. It would be unfair to choose anything but your best skill as a challenge. "he stepped forward and spit at her feet, then lightly backhanded her cheek. "In accordance with your own traditions."

Cleo pressed her eyes closed. This could not be happening. In her path it would be a dishonor upon her and her family to refuse a challenge issued in such a way, but she was so tired. "Solok," her lip curled upward in a sneer, "This is an unwise thing you do, but I cannot now refuse you."

Solok broke the staff over his knee dropping it at her feet, "In one hour, holodeck two."

She could hear the triumph in his voice, he had managed to illicit a sneer from her, and her adrenaline was coursing through her veins. "Solok," she said calmly before the door closed, "Tell no one of our battle, I do not want to see you dishonored before those you would command."

The door shut and she went to her bedroom to ready herself, mind, body, and soul for combat.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok had replicated her home temple to the last brick. The fight ring was the same ruddy colored clay and the drums on each side kept the beat of a human heart.

Cleo heard the call for all non-essential personal to the holodeck, and shook her head. He wanted to make a point, not just to her, but those under her command. "Well, Solok," she said to herself, "Be careful of the points you make, because they will be the ones you fall on."

She replicated a clay pot filled with water, and then dipped her fingers in a small bowl of Saki, slashing it on her face and neck. She knew she was tired, and she knew physically he was stronger, but she was going to make him fight what he could not see or plan for, he would fight chaos.

She entered the holodeck, drinking from her clay pot and calculatingly stumbling into other Vulcans slurring apologies as she went. When she finally made it to the center of the ring he was frowning at her, "Are you inebriated, Captain Mannheim?"

She answered with a giggle and shrug, still swaying around with her pot in her hand.

"Shameful, even by human standards, but not unexpected." He smirked, "We will go on with the fight."

Cleo giggled and tipped the pot up as if trying to get the last drop onto her tongue. Solok went in for the attack, sure that his fist would land the first and only punch for him to win. When he closed the distance he didn't feel his fist connect with flesh, and his own force spun him slightly helped by a soft foot at his backside. When he regained his balance he looked back and Cleo was lying casually on the ground with the pot balanced on her foot. She was giggling and waving to the Vulcans on the sidelines.

He rushed her position again, and his feet went out from under him until all he saw was the fake blue sky and clouds. He tried to turn in air but an elbow caught him in the midsection forcing him inch deep into the dust. He jumped to his feet before the dust settled, still gasping slighting for air. He saw the young blond bouncing her claw pot against the drum and catching it, her back was to him. He rushed in again for the direct attack, she moved at the last minute, her hand catching his neck helping the forward momentum he already had causing his face to break the drum. Before he could pull himself from the skin of the drum he felt her land on his back her arms snaked up under his. "If you stand, you will dislocate your shoulders, Solok."

The Vulcan could smell the scent of alcohol on her body, but not on her breath and he knew he had been deceived. He felt the pressure on his shoulders and knew she was not lying if he pushed himself up, he would be with her help dislocating his own shoulders. She was using his superior strength against him. "Let me stand,Cleo, " he growled into the drum.

"Submit to me, and I will allow you to stand."

"No."

She pressed on his shoulders harder and moved up his body so he felt the pressure on his neck. She gave him no choice but to stand, or else he would pass out from lack of oxygen. She saw his hands move to the side of the drum and push. She pushed back until she felt his joint pop and flipped off of his back. He stood and he felt his blood begin to boil with a primal rage he thought well suppressed.

He charged her again, and so it went for two solid hours. He caught her twice enough to make her bleed, but there was more green blood being soaked in the clay than there was red. The longer it went the more she made him come to her and even in his rage he could see the logic of her fight. He knew she was acknowledging his superior strength and stamina with her tactics, but for all his superiority he knew he was not winning the battle.

She saw him lost in some thought and took advantage with a kick to his chin. She managed to knock him to ground and she pounced on his chest double punching his shoulders to further weaken them before she pinned his wrists above his head. She looked down at him, she could taste her own blood, "This ends now, Solok, and it serves no purpose for me to win in front of all your officers. My honor is satisfied, now we need to satisfy yours. I will stand, kick my legs and pen me."

He did as she said, and loud enough for all to hear she said to him she submitted. His officers filed out, all nodding their heads thankful Solok did not lose to a human. When the last one left Solok tightened his grip on her forcing her to look at him in the eyes, his voice was hoarse as he spoke, "You would be seen as weaker than me, to protect what my people think of me."

"There is no need for them to know who really won, Solok. We know and that is enough."

Solok was trembling, his blood was boiling inside of him, and her answer heated him further. He lifted her up into his injured arms, staring her in the eyes. He took two fingers and touched her at the temple running the tips of his fingers down her jaw to her neck. He felt her tremble at his touch, but before he could move further she was gone from his grip and out the door of the holodeck.

She ran all the way back to her room collapsing in exhaustion on the couch when the door shut she lay with her hands pressed against her bruised face. She had seen Sovar touch T'Pel in that way, with that look in his eyes. She rolled over on the couch and looked at the door, half expecting him to have followed her. "Vulcans" she muttered, "They are a strange people."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok closed his eyes and concentrated on calming himself. He did not expect their fight to make his blood boil; it was as if the air itself was chocolate he felt so intoxicated. "Computer, End program."

He stood in the dark of the holosuite for a long time, trying to formulate the logic of what he would do next.


	5. The measure of a woman and man

The morning crested on Farius Prime. Cleo rolled out of bed and groaned. She was so sore when she touched her hair she swore that too was bruised. Hand to hand combat with a Vulcan was like fighting a Jem'hadar, she thought looking in the mirror seeing bruises coming out even as she stared. She winced at the sound of her communicator; tapping it she cleared her throat, "Yes?"

"You have a communication from the Captain Vorik of T'kumbra." Her beta shift security chief stated.

She rolled her eyes and sighed trying to run her fingers through her unruly blond hair. "Put it through."

The monitor flashed to life and she found herself looking at a young Vulcan male, who if her eyes were not deceiving her seemed to have a half smile, " Good morning, Captain. It is my hope I did not wake you."

Cleo blinked slowly, her mind still fuzzy. He sounded, for lack of a better term, chirpy. "No, Captain Vorik, you did not wake me. How may I be of service?"

"We have equipment and personnel scheduled for delivery to the embassy. I was told that it needed to be cleared by you before we begin transfer. "

She picked up her PADD and saw the inventory list downloading. "Ja," she said absently in her native Germanic tongue, "I will beam four security personnel to your ship in fifteen standard minutes to clear your cargo, you may proceed with transferring the personnel. "

She saw the Vulcan tapping at his com panel, "Very well, Captain. I am also to inform you that the senior command of the T'Kumbra will be joining the Romulan gathering this evening. The ambassador has decided that we should present a more robust presence at the event."

Cleo nodded, "I will transfer my emergency protocol documentation to your chief of security."

"Very efficient, Captain. " he paused, "Will you be attending tonight's gathering?"

"Yes, Captain."

The young Vulcan nodded, "I will look forward to greeting you in person then. Would you be opposed to dancing with me if the opportunity presents itself?"

Cleo tried to raise an eyebrow, and cursed herself she had picked up the Vulcan habit when she felt a small scab tear for the effort. "I will be on duty, Captain."

He looked stricken, "It would be a logical thing to mix into the party atmosphere as to not alert any potential security threat.."

She held up her hand, "We will see, Captain. "

He smiled at her, "I will greet you tonight. I have a human greeting, Captain, if you do not mind I would like to practice on you."

Cleo wanted to get off the line, and nodded, "Very well. End transmission."

She shook her head, just when she thought she knew Vulcans another type reared their head. He was, chatty, more so than any she had encountered before. She looked at the time and sighed. No time for her morning Tai-chi, there was too much to do, including dressing herself for the party. First, she had to go to the medical bay, and have some of the darker bruises and small cuts healed. Dressing in her uniform she remembered a noon lunch meeting with Solok to discuss the party itinerary. At the moment she couldn't think of anything she wanted to do less.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok stood from his meditation and looked in his mirror. He had gone to the medical pay to have his facial lacerations and broken nose tended to, but left the bruises and cracked ribs unhealed. He could see her hand print in several of them. In spite of his meditation it pricked at his blood to see such a thing.

His com panel lit up, it was his father. "Live long and prosper my son. " Sovar spoke, quirking his eyebrow seeing Solok's condition. "Has there been an issue, you are damaged."

Solok took in a deep breath, "I am only mildly damaged, Father. Captain Mannheim and I did a test exercise yesterday evening."

"It looks as if you fared well against the human woman. I trust she is unharmed."

"I have not inquired of her condition, Father, but she walked from the arena so it is my assumption she is well."

Sovar nodded, "Senator Letant and his new wife are attending tonight's party. He and a select group of the Romulan senate are attempting to open negotiations with the Vulcan counsel. He is attending to engage you in discussion about aid to the Romulan's I have sent a data crystal with Captain Vorik instructing you on what you are authorized to offer the Senator. Anything beyond that you will need to set up another meeting, after I present it to the counsel."

"Father, the Romulans have presented proposals before to heal the rift between our peoples, and each time it was a deception. Are you and the counsel convinced of their desire is genuine this time?"

Sovar leaned back in his chair tenting his fingers before him, "I am my son. Letant was among those present when the Dominion attacked negotiation in the briar patch. He has since married a human woman, you will meet her at the event, and he has been forthcoming with information that before now his race hid. In his words, he desires a new order in the Romulan star empire. He seeks to become the Praetor, and feels the support of Vulcan in light of the weakened position of the Romulans since the war will be a boon."

Solok nodded, "I will see to the private negotiations then, Father."

"On a personal note, my son, your mother wishes me to inform you that she has several acceptable candidates for your bond mate." Sovar watched his, as T'Pel had requested, for any sign an arrangement was no longer desired.

Solok nodded, "That is acceptable."

Sovar noted that even as amicable to the idea he was, his son's hand absently touched a bruise at his side. "We will bring three of the top candidates with us to Farius when we arrive. Your mother favors the logic that you should meet and interview them before she makes the final choice."

"Very well, Father." He saluted his father, "Long life and peace."

Sovar returned the sign and ended the communication.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok was sitting at the ambassador's private table looking over the details of security for the night's outing. He found them impeccably organized, and well thought out, even by Vulcan standards.

Cleo approached the table with her hands neatly tucked behind her back, "Permission to join you, Sir."

"Granted."

"Captain I find your security measures to be most efficient. "

Cleo acknowledged his complement, with a nod, "I have been in diplomatic security since graduation from the academy. This is a standard affair, "She pointed at the list on his PADD, "With the exception that I am using four decoy shuttles instead of the standard three. Farius's transportation system lends me to think that were we to have an issue it would be there, plus I have not had time to ascertain the loyalties of the local police. I cannot think they are too efficient given the crime, and I must believe at least sixty percent are not clean given the organized crime." She stopped herself from speaking by pressing her lips together. She was rambling, and it was unbecoming to her. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, Captain." He put the PADD on the table leaning back to let the servers place their lunch on the table, "Why did you allow me to appear to win yesterday? And what martial style were you using?"

Cleo leaned back. She knew she shouldn't have sent the security outline to him in advance. He had seen it, approved of it, and now they had the lunch hour to discuss the events of yesterday. "Drunken Aikido." She said answering his second question first. "Aikido is a martial style I am a master in, I mixed that style with a style that tends to make your opponent believe you incapacitated with drink."

"What is this Aikido style?"

"It is a synthesis of religious belief and martial art, it is called the way of the harmonious spirit, because it redirects the aggression and strength of the attacker back on themselves." She sipped her water feeling her mouth going dry under the scrutiny of his dark eyes, "It is a perfect style to use when you are facing an enemy who possesses superior strength and stamina."

"A most logical choice. My assumption that you were intoxicated did lead me to believe you would be an easy target." He said, with an impressed air.

"And no matter how strong your muscles are, your joints and the locks I used on them are as vulnerable as a humans. All races with few exceptions have this weakness."

"Impressive." He stated flatly, "Where did you learn this skill?"

She did not hide her incredulous look, "You have not read my personnel file?"

"My father has it filed under a security that requires a clearance level I do not have."

Cleo smiled lightly, "Well then, perhaps I should not tell you. Though, I do not see the fact that I was raised in a monastery to be a secret of world security."

Solok looked at her intently, "A religious monastery?"

"Of a sorts, I would liken it more to P'Jem, your Vulcan monastery where the youth are taught logic principles, discipline, and certain martial arts."

Solok began to eat, this explained many things about her. "You still have not answered my first query. Why did you allow me to win?"

Cleo put down her chopsticks, "I will answer that question if you answer one for me first." She watched him nod , "Why did you touch my face with your fingers? " she paused waving her hand slightly, "I know what it means, what I am asking is why you did it."

She watched his face flush and his respiration change slightly before he looked directly into her eyes, "Because our fight made my blood boil. I could have very easily taken you as my mate in that moment." He said frankly.

She was overcome with the idea that they had left the physical ring yesterday, but in truth were still combatants. She swallowed and sighed deeply trying not to allow herself to shiver, "I am a celibate, Solok. I was raised in a monastery, and until last year believed I would be a monk by now. " her heart pricked inside of her with a sudden pain of emotion. She pushed it away for the moment, but knew her resolve would not last as a life time of hopes unrealized were suddenly welling up within her, "I am not a monk, but I am also…" she stammered, "During the war, saving your father in fact," she stood abruptly not wanting to give Solok or any other Vulcan an embarrassing emotional display, "I am not a monk, but I am also barely a woman. I lost my…" she cleared her throat and realized she was losing her battle quickly, "Excuse me please." She finished and began to walk away.

Solok stood and caught her wrist. She rounded on him, "Don't touch me Solok," she whispered in a barely contained rage. He released her and watched her walk calmly from the dining area. He sat at his table and found it surprising that a human heart beat under her Vulcan façade.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OOO_O_O_OO_OO_O

Cleo spent the afternoon in meditation, glad she had arranged the time in her schedule before the night's party. The security was going to be stressful enough. She had put on the robes T'Pel had sent her, and found herself staring in the mirror. They were simple black and burgundy, one of her shoulders exposed while a silver and cold symbol of Vulcan rested easily on her breastbone. She had read over the instructions of how to braid her hair and apply cosmetics in accordance to the formality of the occasion, but did not understand the concepts. Vulcan or human beauty secrets were not something she had been taught growing up in a population of mostly men. In the academy she had resisted making friends and socializing, and went into the ambassadorial security service directly after. She smirked at herself.

She could almost hear the voice of her father and master speaking to her. "Is your life duty, Cleo, or have you hidden from life behind duty. You must know this before you step further on the path of enlightenment. "

For the now the only enlightenment she required was of how to look like a woman of Vulcan going to a formal party. "Officer T'Lei, please report to my quarters." She was the youngest Vulcan woman on her staff, and one she had always seen looking very beautiful. If T'Lei couldn't help her then she was beyond help.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok did some research since he was locked out of Cleo's personnel file. He contacted the chief of medicine on the T'Kumbra and asked him for the information on the human casualties they had tended to during the Dominion attack on the briar patch.

"We had three human casualties. One female and two male."

"What was the female treated for?"

The Vulcan doctor looked over the report, "She had a broken pelvis, which we repaired. Her reproductive organs were removed, damaged beyond repair, three broken ribs, and a collapsed lung. "

He nodded and cut the communication off. He realized there was a connection between her behavior at lunch and the injuries, he assumed, logically that it was partially due to the loss of her reproductive system. It is a natural humanoid need to reproduce and she saw herself as a non-viable option for mating due to her inability to provide progeny. An interesting logic.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo buzzed Solok's room and she heard him bid her to enter. She did, in spite of feeling very out of uniform.

Solok's eyes widened, "Captain, you look very aesthetically pleasing."

"Thank you, your mother sent this to me to wear for the evening. T'Lie did my hair according to your mother's instruction." She stepped forward and took the hem of his ambassadorial robes in her hand. "I am attaching a device to your robes that will enable faster transport if there are problems."

He watched her closely and when she was done he offered her his hand. She turned away, tapping her communicator, "Alpha male is now on the road."

She looked at him with her hands tucked behind her back. "Are you ready?"

He stepped to her and held his hand up to her again.

"This is not a date, Captain, and I am on duty."

"I am aware of that, Captain, but you are my escort for the evening. "

She looked at his hand and then at him. "No." she said flatly and opened his doors where four of her guards waited. She walked ahead of him placing two guards on both sides and another flanking the group.

Solok was staring her as they walked. He was calculating reasons why she rejected his hand. He had for a moment considered that she might not find him pleasing to look at, but saw her pupils dilate when she looked at him. So that in all logic could not be the issue. It had to be that she found herself outside the biological imperative of breeding he surmised. It was something he would have to take into consideration.

She sat in the shuttle car with him, and in the light of the moon he could not help but appreciate how beautiful she looked. Her Vulcan attire was quiet becoming. "Captain, "he said softly, mostly so she would be forced to acknowledge his presence in the car. When she looked at him with the moon's glint her green eyes he felt the tingle in his blood.

"Yes, Captain Solok?"

"My mother will arrive in a few days with three female candidates. Will you see to their security?"

"No." she said flatly, "I will see to yours, but I will assign officers to guard them if you request it."

"Consider it requested."

"Very well. May I ask the nature of their candidacy?"

"They are candidates to become my bond mate." He watched for an emotional reaction from her, but all she did was give a curt Vulcan-like nod.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

As their car pulled up to the door of the Romulan embassy, Cleo remembered Sovar describing the gather as a "discreet" function. If four-hundred bodies gathered was discreet, by Vulcan or Romulan standards then they had completely different standards. "Wait here." She said to Solok and exited their air shuttle making sure her security was in place. When she was satisfied, she opened the door for Solok. He stood next to her smoothing out his robes. "When you are ready, Acting Ambassador." She said in the formal Vulcan.

He held his hand up again. "For appearances sake, Captain."

Her eyes narrowed but she did as he asked this time, letting him lead her into the door.

Letant stood at the entrance with his very human and very pregnant wife. He smiled openly, "Welcome Ambassador Solok, and this must be," He paused, "This is the lieutenant that saved my life!" he motioned to his wife,"Bea, come my dear, the first human that made a truly good impression on me."

The young dark haired human at his side smiled and held out her hand to Cleo, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Thankful that she could move her hand from Solok's Cleo took it. "The pleasure is mine, Lady."

Letant put a protective hand around Bea and kissed her cheek, "Be a dear my sweet, and show our lovely guest around the party. Her escort, the acting ambassador, and I have much to discuss before the party really gets going."

Bea started to guide Cleo away but Cleo stopped, "May I inquire where my escort and you will be, in case I have need of him."

Letant smiled, and placed his hand on Solok's shoulder, "Human females, so fiercely protective, you have to love that about them, or the marriage just doesn't work." He pointed to a table that overlooked the ballroom, "We will be there my dear lady, but not to worry, there is much entertainment planned for the evening we won't keep you parted long." He winked at Bea.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo watched them take their seats and saw a force shield go up once settled. She kept an eye there for a long moment before her guide, the Lady Bea, tugged at her finger. "Are you hungry?" she noticed they were standing at an immense buffet of Romulan, human and Vulcan foods. "I made a lot of this myself. "

Cleo noticed the good lady was watching something behind her. "Is everything alright, Lady?"

Bea smiled, "First, call me Bea. Second," she took Cleo by the shoulders and turned her, "See him? He was the Captain of the ship we rode on from Vulcan."

"Captain Vorik?"

She grinned wide, "Yes, isn't he just adorable?"

Cleo laughed, "Bea I would not describe a Vulcan as adorable ever. I have lived among them now for almost seven months and that isn't even approaching the adjective I would use."

Bea winked at her, "Oh you will, watch how he walks." She said handing her new friend a glass of Romulan ale.

Cleo did as she was asked and watched the young man walk. There was a strange spring or pop to his step. "Most unusual."

Cleo felt Bea slap her playfully in the back, "Oh he has seen us, he is coming over. Act natural."

"Aren't you, married to Letant?" Cleo asked softly in Bea's ear.

She giggled, "Of course and I am happy too, obviously," she said rubbing her swollen stomach, "But I'm not dead. I taught him a new human greeting. Just wait."

Vorik stood straight before Bea and Cleo with his hands neatly tucked behind his back, "May I greet you in the human way, Lady Bea?"

"Of course, Vorik."

Cleo watched as the young Vulcan gently placed his hand at the back of her neck and kissed both of her cheeks. Withdrawing he seemed to smile, "Oh forgive me, " he said and moved his hand from Bea's neck to Cleo. She reacted and moved making his lips graze hers instead of her cheek. He flushed a bit green at his ears and placed his hand behind him again. "If you'll excuse me, I must check on something. When I return I would like to dance with you both." He nodded and walked away.

"I think you embarrassed him." Bea whispered to Cleo.

"I embarrassed him? He kissed me." She said un-amused.

Bea laughed, "Did it taste good, I mean I always imagined Vulcan lips tasted…spicy. Like, I don't know, cloves or something."

"I didn't lick him, Bea." She said abruptly, which made Bea laugh harder.

"Your first name is, Cleo, right? May I call you that?"

Cleo nodded, "Of course." She liked the young woman already. She was so full of life and vitality; she had a natural grace of femininity that Cleo was starkly aware she did not possess. "So, you taught him kissing is a normal human greeting? Are you trying to get him punched?"

Bea giggled, "No of course not. And it is, in France…"

"In France," Cleo repeated dryly, and then laughed, "It is indeed. But I think," she leaned in and whispered, "You just wanted to see if tasted like cloves."

Bea blushed madly, "Maybe…" she looked around and back at Cleo, "Look you and I look like two green capers in a field of cheese here. Does it ever bother you to be the only human in the room? "

"No." she shrugged.

"Are you going to drink that ale I gave you?"

"No."

"Oh my you are such a Vulcan. It is no wonder it doesn't bother you." She laughed, "Are you bond mated to that handsome Solok or something?"

"Absolutely not. "

She made an Oh face, "Sorry. Touchy subject? Or" she poked her in the ribs, "not touchy enough?"

Cleo jumped and blushed. She was beginning to feel more socially awkward than before.

"Oh, I've made her blush." She said to Vorik, who had returned to them.

"It is a common physiological human reaction to embarrassment. Are you embarrassed, Captain?"

"No," she lied, "It is just a touch warm in here.

"That is also a common cause of flushing. Would you care to dance?" Vorik asked both females.

Cleo put her hand in the small of Bea's back and said, "Why don't you dance with him, Bea. Surely Letant won't mind a harmless dance."

Vorik needed no further encouragement to take the woman in his arms and begin to spin her around the dance floor. Cleo decided to make her exit then. She liked Bea, but Vorik disconcerted her. She looked up at the meeting area and saw Letant and Solok were gone. She began to panic, she had let herself become distracted and lost sight of her charge. It was unforgivable.

Making her way quickly through the crowd toward the area, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She prepared to punch as she turned but stopped herself seeing it was only Solok. She relaxed, "I lost sight of you." She admitted.

"I did not lose sight of you," he stated flatly, "Are you in the habit of allowing any strange Vulcan males to kiss you?"

She felt the blush come from her toes, "No, you see…" she started to explain.

Solok put his other hand on her shoulder and using his superior Vulcan strength lifted her up and pressed her against him, "You distract me." He growled and pressed his lips hard against hers.


	6. Ghost in the Machine

The heat of his mouth, his smooth Vulcan skin, at first danced on her lips, and then without warning they crushed her. Cleo gasped into him, and he took advantage of it with a growing urgency. When she felt his tongue caress hers her knees it felt to her as her knees when numb. He reacted quickly placing his hot palms on her face, resting the tips of his fingers where he head and neck met.

_I feel your fear_; she heard gently in her mind, _your fear is illogical, and un-needed._

Cleo panicked against him, unperturbed, he drew her closer. _ Take my calm, my focus, that it might break the wall that keeps you from taking me as your mate_.

He could feel her physically calm against him and slowly he stopped his kissing resting is fore on hers, keeping his hands stable on her neck his thumbs caressed her cheeks, "I declare koon-ut-kalifee," he whispered against her now kiss swollen lips, "Do you accept me?"

Cleo was trapped in a strange sensation of perfect calm and clarity, mingling with the very human sensation of confusion. She was faced with the truth she kept from herself, she did want a bond mate, a husband, not just any, she desired Solok. Part of her was already accepting him, and the sterner part, the part that had dedicated her life to duty and solitude fought against her.

She smiled softly against his lips and brought her left hand up to his neck. Months of study had taught her that in order to complete a mating bond she need only touch his neck with both hands, and surrender her mind. She could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as her first hand reached its spot. It was odd, to her, it felt like her hand had been made for the masculine curve. She felt his hands tighten in preparation. She slid her other hand up his chest, and kissed him again.

She smiled against his mouth, reminding herself to tell Bea they did not taste like cloves at all, letting her tongue dance sweetly in his mouth she knew he tasted like…

Her eyes snapped open and using a pressure point at his breast bone she pushed him backward painfully, "You are intoxicated!" she hissed, "I can taste the chocolate!"

She turned away from him and he caught her by the arm, "Cleo, I am not. I am focused and I want you for my mate."

Cleo looked at his hand and then at him, "You don't know me, Solok. And just a week ago you considered not only me, but my whole race to be inferior to you." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to understand her own desire to take this arrogant elf as her mate. When she opened them again she walked toward him, "I am of Vulcan, but I am not a Vulcan, Solok. I love your world, your culture, and yes I love your parents. I have embraced all that is Vulcan, and would take one her sons as my mate gladly. I have proven myself worthy of Vulcan. You, Solok, have not proven yourself worthy of Earth, and for that matter me." She looked down at his hand, still holding her arm, "Now, unhand me before I am forced to call my own security on myself, because…" she growled, "I will break you in two if you do not."

Solok released her, and she shoulder bumped him on her way past him. He turned to watch her walk out of the room and found her staring at him calmly. "I will be here if you have a security need."

"That went well, Captain." Solok heard from the left side, "I did not mean to intrude." Vorik continued, "I was trying to find Cleo for a dance, and heard your declaration. You should see it as encouraging that she did not dislocate your jaw. I see the statistical probability of her accepting you as eighty nine point five percent. Given her lack of physical violence."

Solok smoothed her robes and straightened his posture. He eyed the younger Vulcan, the younger generation was so much different than his, so much more open to alien experiences.

"I find human and human hybrid females to be," he paused, "Fascinating. I in fact, hope to take one as a mate." Vorik continued, oblivious to the irritation he was being to the older Vulcan, "In fact, I was thinking of courting, your security officer before I saw your declaration. Furthermore…"

Solok turned and walked away. He had much to meditate over, and he found the younger Vulcan distracting.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo stood from her meditation feeling invigorated. For two months now, since the incident at the party, she had found herself much more focused and meditation easier to achieve. She believed she had finally been able to break free, and it had brought her to a new deeper level of concentration. She looked at her calendar. She had a meeting with Ambassador Sovar, in an hour, and after she was on detail with T'Pel, Solok, and the three Vulcan women in negotiations to be Solok's next mate. She hummed to herself, an easy day she thought, perhaps tonight she would run a couple unscheduled drills on her team.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sovar, T'Pel, and Solok sat together at their breakfast table. Solok eyed the empty space that was set to his left. Sovar looked at his wife, raising a knowing eyebrow. "My son, you seemed troubled."

Solok looked at his father, "She is not coming." He said flatly.

T'Pel answered, "She has not dined with us since our arrival, Solok. We set a place to remind us of her absence. I am sure her duties have kept her."

Sovar continued, "I have a meeting with her mid-morning. I will mention this to her."

Solok snapped a look at his father, "No, Father." He said evenly. "This is something I must handle on my own."

The married couple looked at each other, and T'Pel spoke, "Is there an issue with her performace? Sovar has said that her planning and efficiency has increased by fifty percent."

"No mother, this is a personal matter."

"Let us know your thoughts, Solok." Sovar spoke strongly.

He looked at his father, "At the Romulan gathering, I declared koon-ut-kalifee."

T'Pel smiled, "And she has rejected you?" she took her husband's hand under the table.

"Yes." He said looking at her blank table space, "But I do not believe it is her final answer."

"What logic do you use for this conclusion?" Sovar asked.

"The logic of her rejection." Solok looked at his mother, "Cancel the meeting with the females you have selected. I have made a decision as to what action must be taken." He placed his napkin on the table, looking at his father, "I will meet with you later, Father. I must make some arrangements."

Sovar nodded his approval to his son. The pair watched him leave. "It is as you said it would be, my wife." T'Pel smiled softly, placing her hand on Sovars's face. "I know our son."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo entered the ambassador's office, "Greetings Ambassador, I hope your day finds you well."

"Captain," he stood and walked around the desk, he held up his hand, pleased when she pressed her palm to his. "The day finds me very well. Please sit, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, Sir."

Sovar began, "Your meeting this afternoon with my wife, son and his candidates has been cancelled. I am making you aware so you can adjust the security detail schedule."

Cleo cocked her head, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Captain, my son has chosen his mate and has no desire to meet further candidates."

"May I ask…"

"I am afraid it is as personal matter, Captain." The Vulcan watched her carefully. He saw only the most minor of changes in her body, but if his assumption was correct she was…disappointed, but suppressing it like only a Vulcan could. He found it fascinating.

"Understood, " was all she said. Taking the PADD he slid to her from the desk. Quickly reading it over she stood, "There is no schedule for Solok at all."

He steepled his finger before him, "He is on an indefinite leave, Captain. He has left Farius Prime to prepare himself for his mate. It is then standard practice that a newly bonded pair stay together for one year."

"But, his Star Fleet career?" she stammered lightly.

"He has resigned, when he returns he will be on permanent ambassadorial assignment."

She took in a deep breath, "Then I assume this will not be as big of inconvenience as I first thought." She handed the old Vulcan a PADD.

He gave it a cursory glance, "Medical leave, Captain? Are you unwell?"

She stood with her hands behind her back, "Not exactly, Ambassador. I am going home to have some corrective surgery from the damage I took in the war."

He began to sign his approval, "You are returning to Earth?

She allowed a soft smile, "No Sir, I am going to Vulcan."

The old Vulcans eyes softened, "When do you leave?"

"Not for three months. That is when I could get in at the Vulcan medical institute. They have not performed an organ replacement on a human before, and have asked me to wait while they do some research." She shifted on her feet slightly, "I do begin a regiment of medicinal therapies in a month though, to, um, reacclimatize my body to the hormones I will experience."

"This may be a personal matter, but if I may inquire, does this mean you have found a bond mate?"

She could feel herself blush, "No, Ambassador, it means I no longer fear the possibility of one and taking this action is a logical expression of the loss of that fear."

"That is very Vulcan of you, Captain Mannheim."

"Lately, I have been feeling rather, Vulcan, Ambassador. "

Sovar handed her medical leave PADD back to her, and nodded, "Dismissed, Captain."

Shortly after Cleo left his office, T'Pel, entered.

"Has he left?" Sovar asked quietly.

"Yes, and though he was not forthcoming with his destination sensors indicated that his course was set to Earth."

"Have you been able to speak with Cleo's brother, my wife?"

"Yes, I spoke with him last week and appraised him of the situation."

Sovar stood and caressed her face, "How positively scheming of you, T'Pel. Did I not know better I would think you to be a Romulan."

T'Pel sighed softly, "It comes from years of being bonded to a politician. It was the logical action, my husband. Cleo knows our traditions, but Akihiro does not."

Sovar nodded, "I believe he has already initiated a bond with her, T'Pel, it is not complete but her mind has changed. She put in for medical leave today, to as she put it return home. When I inquired if she was going to Earth she corrected my thought, and said she was going to Vulcan."

T'Pel looked at her husband, "Is she unwell?"

"No, my wife, that was my first concern as well. It means that when they are bonded, she will provide an opportunity for us to become as the humans say, Grandparents."

"This is very pleasing, Sovar. You were right to bring her to Vulcan."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Short chapter today…** :)** More tomorrow.**


	7. Any fool can see

Solok was greeted at the shuttle pad by what he assumed were monks, three of them, in saffron robes. They all stared still and silent at him. He approached them and cocked his head. "Are you my guides from the temple?" he queried simply.

The three Asian men muttered to each other in a language his universal translator did not seem to pick up, until the oldest of the group stepped forward looking him up and down. He said something loudly in the same language and the other two monks laughed. "You follow us." The eldest spoke and pointed toward four horses tied at the concourse. The three monks mounted their horses and eyed solok, the eldest pointed at the horse and spoke, "You ride."

"I do not know how to," he eyed the beast up and down. It smelled terrible, and was moving erratically. "Mount this beast." He looked at with a nearly disdainful curiosity.

The three Monks seemed to laugh at him, the youngest, a man in his fifties, rode around and lifted him easily up to ride behind him. He urged the horse on with a few clicks of his mouth and Solok found himself hanging on for dear life as they rode off into the bamboo forest.

By the time they reached the second gate, Solok slid gently off the beast under him. He watched the elder monks walk with ease, but found himself with a great deal of pain in his groin. It was not his preferred mode of transportation. The monks chimed the bells then one on each side of him guided him to bow with his face inches from the dirt. A few minutes later they pulled him back up.

Solok was amazed at the elder humans and their stamina. The rocks they climbed up were a challenge even for his strength, especially since he felt like something in his reproductive area may have been ruptured by the less than smooth ride. But the men leading him chattered amongst themselves and took the mountain at a pace any Vulcan might find fascinating.

When they crested the mountain, Solok was surprised to see the temple looked very much like the nearly four thousand year old temple of P'Jem, complete with the marble steps and curved clay tiled roof.

They lead him to the top of the stairs where they guided him to kneel with a crowed of young boys and girls. The eldest monk spoke in a very broken English, "You come and seek knowledge. You wait here. Meditate until the master comes to find you worthy."

Solok raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand. Master Akihiro is expecting me."

All three Monks bowed and nodded, "He say you wait here. Must find real reason to enter. You meditate now."

They bowed to him and turned and walked away.

The Vulcan did as he was told to do, and began to slip into meditation.

When he opened his eyes again a small Asian boy about ten earth years old was staring at him. It was dark and the wind was chill. The little boy handed him a handful of plain white rice. "You meditated through dinner. I saved you some."

Solok took the rice and looked at it, then back at the human boy. "Why are you not at home?"

The boys smiled, "This will be my home when I prove I am worthy. Like these too." He motioned with his hand and Solok saw dozens if not a hundred young humans wrapped up in blankets on the steps.

"Won't your parents worry if you do not come home?"

The boy looked down at his fingers, shaking his head vigorously no. He sucked in a deep breath and when he looked back at Solok, the Vulcan could see the boy's eyes were blood shot, a common human physiological reaction to the production of tears. Solok looked at the rice in his hand, "Would you share this me? I do not know your name…"

"I am Wu." He replied picking just a few pieces of rice from the Vulcan's hand. "You aren't hungry?"

He considered the young boy to look much skinnier than a vulcan child, and surmised a human child of the same age would be equivalent. "I am Solok. It is agreeable to meet you, Wu."

"Where is your blanket?" Wu asked looking all around Solok.

He sighed, "I did not bring one, Wu. I did not expect to be here, in this way."

Wu turned abruptly and ran the length of the stairs. Solok watched him pick up a small pack and two blankets and run back to him. Out of breath he held up his possessions in triumph, "I will share. " he gingerly laid his pack down and spread out one small blanket on the ground, handing the other one to Solok.

"Thank you Wu, this is most generous."

Wu looked at him carefully, taking a single finger he gently touched the Vulcan's nose and hair, suddenly examining him in great detail. Solok sat still watching the boy, "Have you not seen a Vulcan before, Wu?"

He shook his head no, "But we are Namaste. We are one. You look…like my father." The boy said softly, and suddenly piled into him and pulled the blanket around them. "We sleep now, breakfast comes early, then meditations."

Solok leaned against the stone and looked down at the boy. He believed the term was cuddling, and the boy was cuddling him the way a frightened human son might hold onto their father. Solok rested his hand on the boys head. None of this is what he expected, but increasingly he found nothing to do with humans was what he expected.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Wu helped Solok for the next seven days, showing him when and where to go to the bathroom, to bathe, because Wu explained, the monks watch all things to see if there is enough care and devotion given to all tasks to be counted worthy to come and learn in the temple.

Three times a day, young men not much older than Wu, who had made it would bring fresh water and plain white rice to all those petitioners waiting on the steps. Several time Solok tried to question them, but they never spoke.

Wu pulled on Solok's sleeve. "Why are you here, Solok?

Solok pondered that question for a long time as he ate, and shared his rice with Wu. "I have a…friend, a Thy'la in my language, who once lived here."

Wu's eyes went wide. "Did he make it in? What was it like? Is he still there?" the little boy began asking questions quicker than Solok could answer. Solok put his hand gently on the boys shoulder. "Slowly, Wu, with patience."

Wu folded his hand before him and crossed his legs becoming much stiller and very quiet waiting for Solok to speak.

"It is not a he, Wu, it is a she."

Wu fidgeted seeming to know something and Solok nodded, "You may speak."

"Is it, Miko-cha, Sabina, or Cleo? "

Solok raised an eyebrow, "Cleo."

Wu stood abruptly and made a fighting stance Solok had seen several times when she was fighting or training her staff. "She is the JADE TIGER!" and he began to pretend to fight unseen enemies making "Pew and pow" sounds.

"Wu." Solok said leaning back as to not be an accidental target. The boy sat down on Solok's lap. "You know the master Jade Tiger. Can she really tear a man's heart out with her eyes? Did she really kill a million enemies with her bare hands?" the boy looked in wonder at the Vulcan resting his head in his hands. Solok suddenly felt the body heat of more boys surrounding them, all whispering about the Jade tiger.

He considered the boys questions and he spoke, "Her eyes have a quality about them, especially in the light of the alien moon. I cannot say, she tore my soul out, Wu, but I found her appealing enough to ask her to be my," he paused and sighed looking for the human word, "to marry me." Gasps went off like fireworks around him. He cleared his throat, "I do not know how many enemies she took the life of. I can tell you the story of how she saved my father from a 95% chance of death at the hands of the Jem'hadar."

Solok started to explain the battle report to the young men, who in spite of the technical jargon the Vulcan used, seemed to latch on tightly to the explosions and bodies being blown apart. Some of them acted out what he was saying around him, but Wu just stared hooked on ever y word.

Before bed that night Wu took his place under Solok's arm, "Is that why you are here? To get the secret of the jade tiger so you can make her your wife?"

Solok looked up into the stars at Vulcan, "Yes, Wu, that would be accurate." Solok watched the young man. He could tell he was thinking and processing what he was saying.

"Where do you come from, Solok?"

Solok pointed at the third star in the orion belt, "Do you see that star, Wu? That is where I come from. "

The small boys eyes were wide and he swallowed nervously. "If you..." he swallowed a little harder, "If you marry the Jade Tiger…errrm…ummm..Cleo. Could I…ummm…would you let me…" he looked hard at Solok, and the Vulcan felt the boy trembling in his arms. "Be your son?" he finally squeaked out.

His eyebrows both rose, "What of your parents?" he said with a small frown.

He looked down, "I am like Cleo, that is why she is my favorite master of legend. "

"Explain?"

"She saw her parents die too." Wu said in barely a whisper, "I don't eat much…" he added hoping that might be a selling point.

Solok pulled the blanket up to Wu's chin, "We will see, young Wu, first I must marry the tiger.'

Wu rested his head on Solok's chest falling fast asleep in the cool of the night thanks to the heat that radiated from Soloks skin.

Akihiro stood in his window watching and listening as the night unfolded. He called for his monk, "In the morning, bring him in. He is ready now I believe; bring in the young man as well. Wu has taught him in simplicity more than he probably needs to know to be the husband of my sister."

The monk dropped to his knees and kissed his master's garment.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo folded her clothes careful not to crease them too badly. She felt her stomach knot realizing that when she got off the shuttle she would be two hours fifteen minutes from surgery. She chuckled at herself. She could take on Klingons, Cardassians, and Jem'hadar but the thought of a relatively simple surgery made her want to yak her breakfast.

Her door chimed, "Enter." She said not turning around the cadence of the foot falls to her door already told her it was T'Pel. "What brings you here this morning, My lady?"

"I am going with you, Cleo."

Cleo turned , "What?"

T'Pel reached for her clothes and began to help her pack. "It is only logical that you have an advocate at your side. If you were to become incapacitated you would need someone to speak for you." She put her hand on Cleo's face, "If you would allow me?"

"Oh, T'Pel." She said embracing the elder woman, she began to cry uncontrollably.

T'pel held her tight, "This is unlike you, Cleo. Your emotions have been ragged these last few weeks."

She let go of T'Pel and sat down on the bed wiping her eyes, "Forgive me, T'Pel, I have been…"

T'Pel sat with her, placing her hand on Cleo's shoulder. "There is nothing to forgive, you are after all still human."

"That's the problem isn't it? I am only human. He has gone and taken a mate and if I had been Vulcan I would have logically just taken him as a mate, and not asked…" she looked at T'Pel. "But Dammit, I have embraced his culture, I love you and Sovar, and I am content with what I have become. He pays no such respect for my heritage, my traditions."

T'Pel's face softened, "You love Sovar and I?"

Cleo straightened up, "Of course. How could you not know I do?"

The elder woman gave a small smile, "You embrace your path of enlightenment, logic, and calm so tightly, it is we who are remiss in remembering you are human still with human emotions boiling under those calm dispassionate eyes."

"Are you trying to tell me I make a good Vulcan?" she said sniffing from her tears.

"I suppose I am. We admire your ethics, your loyal and brave nature, but can you live with mere admiration?"

Cleo snorted a bit, "You and Sovar can cloak your love for each other, for Solok, maybe even me, with words like admiration and respect, but you are only deconstructing a far simpler word. All of those things are human love, but even better in some ways because you force yourselves to deconstruct it. You don't take for granted all we humans do. There is a saying in my path, that the string of a harp cannot be too loose or it will not play, nor can it be too tight, lest it break, the note comes from the balance, and that is where our enlightenment comes from." She sighed, "Do you understand what I mean T'Pel.

"You are telling me that you do not feel human or Vulcan, but believe your enlightenment will come from being a balance of both? And where does that leave you with Solok?"

She looked away, "Shan'hal'lak….Love at first sight, the engulfment. "

T'Pel nodded, "Let's walk we will miss our shuttle to Vulcan. " Cleo picked up her pack and followed T'Pel, listening intently to her. "It was the same for Sovar and I. His first bond mate left him for a Klingon. He declared his desire for me not more than three days after we met."

"What did you do?"

"I saw the logic in letting him chase me until he was in Pon Farr, so that he might understand the value I would bring to his life. You have done that to Solok, there is wisdom in your actions even when you emotion speaks to a fear otherwise."

"But Sovar…he was leaving to take his mate, and.."

T'Pel held her hand up indicating a silence. "He went to Earth three months ago, to learn I believe you indicated you required, your customs and people. To know where you truly came from, so he might respect you for who you are, Cleo."

Entering the shuttle T'Pel looked at Cleo, "As far as your ragged emotions, I would assume that the addition of your additional hormonal therapies in preparation for today's surgery are the reason. I will tell you that your entire staff has increased efficiently by an additional thirty five percent, Sovar believes you have them as the humans say, "Scared shitless" of your wrath."

Cleo blushed.

"Stay your course in all that you are doing, Cleo. You have earned Sovar an my respect and admiration with your beauty and efficiency, a credit to your race, and ours."

Cleo relaxed in her seat. "Thank you, T'Pel. " she shut her eyes and began to meditate. She found herself drawing hard to the calm she felt from time to time, and whispering Solok's name into the wind.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Across the galaxy Solok opened his eyes, "Cleo…"


	8. Without the past there is no future

Solok stood looking around the room he shared with Wu since the morning three months ago he was allowed to enter the temple. He had still not been given an audience with Cleo's brother, the master of this Temple, but had been put to work and was being taught strange human rites. Looking over at Wu, he slid the wooden box from under his bunk. He opened it carefully, not wanting to wake the little boy. It was one of the things he learned, small human children unrested made for a chaotic day of emotion.

He pulled out one of the pictures, and wondered why the elder monk had given him this box. They were pictures of Cleo. The first was her with a strong looking blonde male. She appeared to be five or six years old. The male was looking at her, while she seemed to be looking at something else in the distance, finger resting on her lip. She looked tiny and frail, but more so in a later picture where she is holding hands with a tall Asian man dressed in purple robes, on this other side a little boy dressed as Wu and he was now.

There were pictures of her leaning forward strapped down by the wrists as a man stood behind her, a long wooden stick tapping what seemed to be an illustration of a green tiger with over long fangs. Solok tried to remember if he had seen her bare back before, if the illustration was still there. It seemed an odd thing, having art maimed into one's flesh. Everyone around her, especially the man in the purple robes looked happy, and proud, except for Cleo, who he could tell was meditating. He put the picture away and pulled the single data crystal from the box, and put the box away.

Silently he walked across the court yard and down into the records library. Ancient scrolls and stone tablets lined both sides of the walls but as he went deeper more and more modern types of records lay littered on the shelves. Round silver discs, thin pieces of film, until finally he found the solitary computer panel where he could watch the contents of the rod.

The first segment had been damaged it was grainy and skipped a bit but he saw a young blond girl standing with her father.

"Heute ist mein Geburtstag!" the little girl said with a bright smile, "Ich bin funf Jahres alt." It took a moment for his translator to catch up; it seemed to be an older earth dialect. He did recognize a throaty sound, hardness in her consonants that before now he did not recognize "Today is my birthday. I am five years old!"

What is your name? A masculine voice speaking in the same dialect called to the little girl from the side.

"I am Wulfga Cleopatra Mannheim."

And what do you want to be when you grow up.

He saw the little girl wipe her eye and scuff the floor with her foot, "Happy, Daddy. I want to be happy."

The scene ended and another began. This time she was older, about Wu's age, and she was standing holding the blond mans' hand. "Wulfga mein shotzie . (my little love) Smile at the camera, and wave."

She danced around her father giggling, waving as she went. A slender, woman who looked like Cleo did now, walked around from the side and an Asian man came and picked up the little girl. The adults kissed passionately and suddenly the image went to static. Solok heard screaming and an explosion, in the distance he heard a little girl crying, someone whose voice he did not know said, "Get her out of here, don't let her see this. God, they are dead, they are all dead."

The screen when black again and flickered on, it's focus on a very serious looking little girl. "Tell the camera how old are you today? And what you want to be." A man whose accent sounded like those he had been living around for the last three months spoke softly.

"I am Cleo. I am twelve, and I want to protect people, and teach people when I grow up."

"Why?"

"So they don't kill each other and they can protect themselves."

The computer froze on her face, and Solok saw the look in her eyes, it was one he had seen every time she was on duty, whether it was protecting him or his family, or teaching the Vulcans under her command. It was the same look he saw when Wu practiced what the masters taught.

From behind him he heard a man speak, "She is awfully serious for such a young one isn't she. But I suppose, that is normal in Vulcan society."

Solok turned in his chair, "It is normal for a Vulcan child, but I am beginning to realize it is not the normal for a human."

The man speaking stepped forward he was dressed in purple robes, he recognized him as being the master of the temple. Solok stood and began to bow as he was taught was customary to do, but Ahkihiro stopped him. "Don't. I am not here as a master."

Solok stopped and folded his hands behind his back, "You are her adopted brother." He stated factually.

"Yes, our father was away from the temple on his ordeal when her parents were killed. They were friends, and when they died he brought her back to the temple and raised her as his own. Just as he did for me. The man you saw in the film was my father. He too was killed. I didn't see it, like she did."

"Is this emotional to you? This memory?"

Ahkihiro shook his head, "No. It was a life time ago for both of us and our path teaches us that we must not dwell in the darkness of things gone by, but live in the light of the moment we stand in for it is all we have."

"That is a logical Philosophy, but why do you keep all this?"

"Because we live one brief life, Solok, and cannot possibly make all the mistakes and learn all the lessons in such a short time. That which has been makes us, as an individual and as the whole of our planet, makes us who we are now. We must always learn who we are and where we came from, if we are to become what we will be. If such tragedy had not taken place those many years ago, Cleo would not be the woman of duty, and enlightenment that captivated the mind of a son of Vulcan. You would not be here, and perhaps our young WU would not be thriving. It is perfect order disguised as perfect chaos."

"Do you know why I am here?"

The man smiled, "I cannot answer that, because you don't know why you are here. I will know when you do. Why do you believe yourself to be here?"

"I entered this temple expecting to better understand where your sister came from. I do now. I also understand now, that I have sorely misjudged humans. I have spent my life writing papers about the superiority of the Vulcan mind and body. I surrounded myself with Vulcans to prove this point." Solok fell silent.

"One of the first lessons Cleo and I were taught was that of the lungs and the heart. Has she told you this lesson?"

Solok steepled his fingers in front of himself, "Yes, one does not live without the other, both are needed."

Ahkihiro smiled, "We are one, Solok. You, me, Cleo, Vulcans and humans, even the Jem 'hadar. It will not be until we can see this within each other that we will be truly enlightened. My father made a prophecy before he died. He said that one day, there will be no humans or Vulcans or any other race, that we will mingle together as a rain drop mingles into the ocean, and that new species born they will be the masters of the universe. Do you think this will come to pass?"

"Before, no, I would not see the logic in it. But today the logic is clear."

"You wish to marry my sister."

"Yes."

"Are you superior to her?"

"No."

"Is she superior to you?"

He hesitated, "No."

He smiled, "Then you are worthy of her. You have much to teach each other, Solok of Vulcan." He pulled a small leather pouch from under his robes. "A gift from the brother of your bride."

Solok took the pouch and opened it; a small black and white symbol lay nestled in incense, "What is this?"

"When you see her tattoo, you will see this symbol between the paws of the tiger. It is an ancient symbol, of Ying and yang. The hard and soft, the masculine and feminine. It means balance and intermingling of the two, making them one. I could think of no better symbol for a daughter of earth and a son of Vulcan who embrace each other."

Solok picked it from the scented dust and inspected it closely. It was such a simple thing, with a complex meaning, a lot like the symbols of his culture. On the back he saw a marking he could not make out in the dim light, but made mental note examine it closer at another time. "Thank you Ahikiro."

"It was Cleo's blood father's. He wore it around his neck, and it had passed in his family for generations, from father to son. My father kept it and instructed me to give it to the man who won her heart. "

Solok gave him a puzzled look, "You seem to be under the belief that I have won her heart, as you say, but I do not see the logic in your thoughts. She rejected me once; I have no reason yet to think she won't reject me again."

Ahikiro just smirked, "You are done here, Solok son of Sovar. There is much still for you to learn but your time in the temple is over."

Solok looked puzzled, "I am not certain if that is a good or bad thing, Ahikiro. Have I done something wrong?"

The young monk laughed, "No, Solok, you have learned the beginning of what you came to learn. You learned respect for your human brothers. "

"I thought you could teach me how to guarantee the heart of your sister." He said flatly.

"My brother, if I could teach that mystery the temple would be packed with followers. The female heart of any species is a lifelong quest filled with peril and trials. That is why; I have chosen the much simpler task of enlightenment. "

Solok quirked his eyebrow and watched as Ahikiro put his arm around him. "You are being humorous?

"I wish I was, Solok."

"What of Wu?"

The monk gave Solok a knowing look, "What of him brother Solok?"

Solok could not really formulate exactly what he was asking, "Can he be adopted?"

Ahikiro straightened before Solok, taking on a serious tone, but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed an affection, "It has been known to happen, in rare cases, but those who petition for a child must prove themselves worthy, and prove to all that teach here that they will be able to guide them in the paths of enlightenment. So if I were you, Brother Vulcan, I would attend to the heart of my sister, because for Wu I would be willing to challenge any petitioner to a physical fight to prove worthiness."

The Vulcan nodded, "I see. May I say goodbye to him before I leave? "

Ahikiro looked at him and suddenly it dawned on him how very much like these Vulcans Cleo really was. With few exceptions she rarely got his jokes either. "Of course. I will have a horse saddled and ready for you after morning meal."

Solok walked softly into his shared room with Wu. The young boy was still sleeping. He opened up his pack containing his uniforms; from it he pulled his sigil of Vulcan. He looked at it, and then looked at Wu. Sitting down next to his bunk he gently shook him. "Wu, wake up. We need to speak."

Wu's eyes opened just a crack and looked over at Solok, then opened wide, "Did I miss first prayer and meditation, I had a dream I did." He started to get up but Solok guided him to stay where he was.

"No, Wu, it is still early. I am, "He hesitated to speak, trying to frame his words correctly. Though he himself did not feel the pains a human did, it was disquieting to see them in them, especially Wu, "I am going to attempt to capture the Jade Tiger now, Wu. "

Wu's eyes opened wide, "Really? Did the masters say you were ready?"

"Master Ahikiro, told me that I had learned what I came to learn, and that I must now seek knowledge other places."

Wu started to squirm, "I will go with you then. I can help I know I can."

"No, Wu, you must stay here and continue to learn."

"But…"

"No, you must. For now. I will return though, Wu, whether I am successful or not, I will return to you and make a petition to have you for my son."

Wu gasped, "Do you mean it Solok?"

"I do. I have learned tonight that it is a human custom to pass trinkets bearing symbols from father to son in remembrance. To show you that I will do as I say, because a Vulcan always keeps his word, I am giving this to you." He took the little boys hand in his and placed his sigil in his palm, "This is the symbol of my world, where I will take you when I return."

Wu stared at it speechless, afraid to move in fear it might disappear from his small hands. He exploded from the bed wrapping his arms around the Vulcan's neck. "What if the Jade Tiger kills you? What if..."

Solok pushed him back softly and looked into his eyes, "I will return. Vulcans always keep their word, Wu."

Wu nodded, "How do you say Father in your language?"

"Sa-mekh."

"And how do you say good-bye?"

"We do not say good bye, because there is always a probability of seeing them again. This is how we greet and depart one another." He held his hand up splitting his fingers between the ring and middle making the V gesture, "Live long, and prosper."

Wu tried to move his fingers correctly but could not seem to get it down. Solok placed his fingers in the proper position for him, and Wu said softly, "Live long and prosper, Sa-mekh"

Solok picked up his bags and turned to walk out the door, "Study hard, Wu, if I am successful, the Jade Tiger will soon be your mother and teacher. She does not allow laziness."

The boy nodded and watched Solok disappear from sight. He spent the rest of the night staring at the alien symbol wondering what it would be like to live so far away from earth.


	9. The right thing isn't easy

T'Pel sat in the medical centers waiting room in slight meditation. The surgery was supposed to last one hour ten minutes and fifteen seconds, it was now three hours and no word from the healers as to the condition of the patient. It was not right, and illogical why they would keep her waiting so long without information. She stood and looked out the window. One of the assistants cleared their throat behind her and she turned. "You have news?"

"No my lady, your husband is on the Comm for you." She bowed and showed T'Pel where the access panel was.

Sovar blinked into the room, "You are late in telling me how the surgery went, my wife."

"Greetings to you as well, Sovar. " she said with an eyebrow raised. "I have not let you know, because I do not know anything yet. I asked an orderly fourty five minutes and ten seconds ago and all he would say is that she is still in surgery."

Sovar steepled his finger in front of him. "I find that unacceptable."

A surgical nurse approached T'Pel from behind, "Lady T'Pel, there has been a problem."

T'Pel turned and the nurse guided her away from the screen.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sovar watched as things unfolded and clicked off the view screen. He tapped his communications button, "Is the T'Kumbra still in orbit from their last delivery?"

"Yes, Ambassador."

"Contact the Captain and inform him I will be beaming aboard in ten minutes precisely. Tell him to have the heading set to Vulcan."

"Yes, Ambassador."

"Father, " he heard from the door as he shuffled his things into order, "It is agreeable to see you again."

"Solok." Sovar said as relieved as any Vulcan would ever sound, "Prepare yourself to transport to the T'Kumbra. We must go back to Vulcan."

Solok raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why? What is so urgent?"

Solok sighed deeply, "Cleo, is on Vulcan at the medical institute for surgery. I do not know what has transpired, but while speaking with your mother, the nurse stated that there was a problem."

"What is wrong? Is she ill?" Solok said picking up his pack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Come I will tell you on the way."

O_O_O_O_OO_O_OO_OO_O_O_O

T'Pel was lead into the room where Cleo was still sleeping, and the bio bed was monitoring her vitals. A Vulcan doctor walked in "Are you her advocate?"

"Yes."

"We were able to regenerate one of her ovaries. So she will have her own genetic structures if she has children. Her body rejected two of the uterus replacements, we were able to find a match but it is of Vulcan origin. There was excessive scar tissue throughout her cavity which we cleaned and removed. Did she complain of much pain?" he asked dispassionately.

T'Pel stroked some stray blond hair out of Cleo's sleeping face, "She never complains of any pain."

"Odd for a human. " tapping the button, he brought up the video from the surgery, "You see, here and here are wide swaths of internal scar tissue connecting her internal organs much like a web. In human terms it would have been excruciating. The injuries she sustained that required the pelvis restoration and uterine removal apparently leaked blood and caused deeply damaging tissue damage. The first symptom of this is pain, as it tears at the other organs causing more…"

T'Pel held up her hand, "That is enough Doctor. Will she be well."

"I believe so, her body is regenerating fast, but we are in the process of replicating human blood she is very low. Had she not come in for this surgery she would have been dead in three months and six days from the deterioration of her internal organs from this scarring. She will need to rest for at least three weeks, and we will monitor her blood levels." He put his padd in his lap and lowered his head, "Now, I must ask a personal question, and you may not know the answer."

T'Pel kept her hand on Cleo's head, "Yes."

"Is she pair bonded with anyone?"

T'Pel did not know exactly how to answer that, "She has an arranged marriage on the horizon."

"A Vulcan man?"

"Yes, Doctor, though I do not see the relevancy."

"Her heart stopped beating for two minutes, and we had to revive her. When we did a cortical scan to determine if there was brain damage, we noted that unlike some humans she has in the area of the brain that are active when we use our telepathic abilities, a mild state of activation. That is atypical among humans, so we ran some genetic tests. It appears she has several generations back, Vulcan ancestry. "

"What relevance does this have to her well-being, Doctor?" She asked flatly.

"She has the early stages of Pon Farr. The partial bonding, reintroduction of reproductive organs have activated latent genetics. Her physical trauma will probably retard the process, but we will keep her sedated until we run more tests. The physical exertion of sexual activity at this point would kill her."

"Will she recover, Doctor, that is all I wish to know at this time."

"Yes, she has a ninty five percent chance of recovery now. I was just making you aware."

"Thank you Doctor, that is all I require from you. May I please be with her now, alone."

"Yes, I will go and check on the blood. A nurse will be in to being the administration shortly."

T'Pel pulled up a chair next to the bio bed and took Cleo's hand in hers. She examined the hand, realizing she had never been that close to her before. It was a human hand, with calluses and areas T'Pel could tell had been broken at least once, if not more. She thought about all the doctor said, that her heart had stopped beating that she should have complained of pain. "We could have lost you, Cleo. And we would have been diminished for the loss. A human and Vulcan heart, with a spirit neither race has seen, sitting humbly inside a fierce warrior and protector. You do not belong to Vulcan, nor do you belong to earth. You belong solely to yourself. It is hard to see you in this state, so vulnerable, so unlike you…" she fell into a whisper as a single tear ran down her cheek onto Cleo's hand.

O_OO_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Why did you and mother not make me aware of what was going on?"

"There was no logic to pulling you away from your study, over a simple procedure. T'Pel went with her, Solok, in case something went wrong. "

"Mother is not her mate, I am, or I will be. My place was with her whether it was a simple procedure or not." Solok snarled and then tried to catch his breath.

Vorik stood watching their discussion. "Shall I engage, Ambassador at maximum warp?"

"Yes, Captain."

"You," Solok snarled,Vorik,"the little…"

Sovar placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Listen to yourself my son, you are not behaving rationally."

Vorik took his leave quickly heading to the bridge.

Solok closed his eyes, "Forgive me, Father. I am not sure why I just behaved that way." He focused on deconstructing the emotions he was feeling and suppressing them to a logical place.

The communications officer came over the comm system, "Ambassador, your wife is on the com for you."

"Put her through to our quarters."

"Greetings my husband. I am not surprised to find you on your way to Vulcan. "

"Solok is with me as well, T'Pel. Tell us, what is wrong."

"I am transferring her medical records to the T'Kumbra now. The doctors tell me there is a ninty five percent chance of recovery, but I thought you might want to look at them yourself, and perhaps consult with a human doctor to assure us all they are not in error of their judgment."

"Is she awake yet, mother?" Solok asked calmly.

"No, Solok, they have her heavily sedated right now to allow her to rest, and her body to deal with the trauma."

Solok nodded his understanding. The comm flickered off and Solok looked at his father, who was now reading the medical reports, "She should have gone to a human doctor, Father."

"No my son, she went to the right place," he handed Solok the PADD containing the medical report.

Solok read over the entire thing, "Forward this to the doctor on Deep Space 9, he is genetically enhanced, he will be able to see if there is anything the Vulcan doctors missed.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok and Sovar entered the room. Sovar flinched slightly and held his hand out for his wife, who came to his side. Solok looked down at the bio bed and up at the vitals. "I would like a moment with her, alone." He said softly.

The two elder Vulcans nodded and left without protest.

Carefully, Solok, placed the tips of his fingers to Cleo's face and whispered, "My thoughts, to your thoughts, your thoughts to mine."

Solar found himself standing on top of the rock formation to the west of his parents' estate. Cleo had her back to him, she was doing some kind of Tai-Chi dance, in flowing Jade green and silver robes. Her long blonde hair was free, sparkling in the Vulcan sun. He blinked, and he felt himself tumble forcefully to the ground. He felt the weight of her on his chest and when he looked up she was looking down at him, and what he assumed was a snarl was fading into a smile.

"Solok, you startled me. I didn't expect you. " she laughed but did not move from his chest, "You just missed both my fathers." She added looking into the distance then turning her gaze to him smiling wider. "I wish you had seen them, they both look so well. " She stood from his chest and offered her hand to help him up, which he took and stood before her. "They are proud of my, my fathers are, they called me their phoenix rising from the ashes." She laughed and began her Tai-chi again. "What are you doing here, Solok?"

"Are you in any pain, my love?" he asked softly as he watched her moves.

"No," she answered quietly, "I feel better than I have in years. You have not answered me Solok." She said in a low growl. The scenery changed and they were suddenly standing in a cave, on which were painted primitive glyphs of battles, that Solok could only faintly see from the flicker of a fire burning at the mouth of the cave. She was standing before him naked, with her back facing him, a giant Jade tiger on her back growled from her skin, "Or do I know why you are here." She said turning and pouncing on him in one fluid move. He crashed against the fur covered floor, and before he could say anything she ripped his robe from his body like she was tearing a tissue paper wrapping. He watched her eyes move over his body. He trembled in spite of himself as her head lowered to his chest and her pink tongue began to etch a trail upward toward his neck. He felt himself surrendering to her, as her hot moist breath caressed his ear. "Is this why you are here? Could you feel my primal call to you?"

Sovar closed his eyes, his resolve was fading, and when he felt her teeth nipping at the tip of his ears he let his own growl, and rolled over pinning her to the ground. "Every time I think of that little man kissing your lips I want to rip him apart! You are MY MATE." He growled and bit her hard over her heart.

He felt her back arch in pleasure and pain. She desired him as much as he desired her. He knew if he took her now, in this mind bond they shared, it would be done and over. Her growing Pon Farr would resolve and when she opened her eyes to the physical world again, they would be bond mates. He desired that so much, and yet swore he would honor her human traditions. Allowing themselves to be swept away together was a Vulcan tradition, one he would gladly welcome…after he had shared her human customs with her.

It took a supreme force of will but he pulled away from her. "No Cleo, I have come here to help your resolve the conflict growing in your head, so you may heal. Not to take you as my mate."

"You are rejecting me?" she hissed.

He pressed her to the ground, his eyes softened and he let his pelvis playfully grind against hers. His eyes fluttered as she moaned. "Never would I reject you, my Cleo, never. " he spoke soft and breathlessly, "But you demanded I respect you, and your human ways. I will now and always. " he kissed at her neck, "But make no mistake, my little tiger, when the time is right I will show you the pleasure a son of Vulcan can bring a mate, and why we keep our mating practices such a secret." With that he threw her onto the fur bedding. "Prepare yourself to fight." He growled.

Cleo was a skilled warrior in the physical realm, but here in the mind, Solok had been trained far better than she. She fought well, and hard,but in the end as he stood over her mental avatar's body he could feel them both come to a peaceful resolution. He backed out, releasing the mind meld and sat exhausted in the chair at her bedside. He watched as the signals from her brain came into normal stable rhythm, it was resolved, and he was pleased.

The doctor approached him, "She needs to rest. It is an interesting method you used."

Solok shot him a look, "That you will never speak of."

"Of course."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok joined his parents in the waiting room, "Come we will leave now, she needs to rest undisturbed."

Sovar nodded, "Is she well?"

Solok nodded, "She is, and she will recover."

Sovar put his hand on Solok's shoulder and the younger Vulcan answered the unspoken question, "I will but not a moment before she is ready. I have been bond mated twice, and neither of them were strong. This one, I will not allow to break, I will put as much devotion to it as I have my career."

Sovar nodded and placed his hands in his sleeves, "This is agreeable. If you do this, then you will finally have what your mother and I have achieved."

Solok looked back at the door, "Indeed."


	10. Welcome home

Cleo woke to a Vulcan male standing over her, she felt him touching her but did not know why. She grabbed his wrist hard pressing a point along his bone that made him release what he had in his hand. Her other hand felt sluggish to respond, but it was fast enough to grasp him by the trachea and squeeze before he could move away. She squeezed until his eyes bulged and she knew if he moved without her consent his movement would rip his throat out. "Who are you." She said evenly, no trace of fear or anger.

The man gargled an answer and she backed off the pressure just slightly. "Your Doctor. Miss Mannheim."

Then it came back to her, the surgery…She let him go immediately, and sighed, "I'm sorry, I did not.."

"It is fine, Miss Mannheim," he said rubbing the green bruises at his throat, "It is understandable that you were disoriented. You have been under sedation for several days."

Cleo slid up quickly and felt for a moment like she might be sick, "Several days?"

The doctor raised his eyebrows, "That is the second impressive show of strength after what should be a taxing thing to a human body."

Cleo ignored him and swung her legs around the side of the bed. She concentrated on wiggling her toes and the responded a bit slower than normal. They felt like they had fallen asleep and were only just waking up.

"Miss Mannheim, I would advise you to not to stand…"

Before he could say up, she was on her feet trying to gain her balance. He stepped toward her and she said softly, "Don't touch me, I will be fine."

The doctor stood before her with his hand folded neatly, ready to catch her should she fall.

She looked down at herself, "I am naked." She said as a statement, with no shame or embarrassment. "If you aren't too busy, Doctor, a robe please."

The doctor pulled a robe from the hook and walked behind her, gently sliding it up her arms, "I have never seen a human have such an illustration on their skin, Miss."

"It is rare in my culture these days, but this one was earned for achievement." She tried to stand as straight as she could, her muscles were quaking from the exertion, "When do I leave?"

"I have you scheduled to stay another week, but you have already exceeded my expectation in ability. You have only two more milestones to meet before I can ethically dismiss you."

She finished wrapping her robe around her and tied it off carefully, "My guess is that if you show me where your bathroom facility is I will be able to exceed those expectations as well." She gave him a curt smile.

He pointed to the smaller door on the left side of the room.

"Where is T'Pel?" she asked, hobbling slowly toward the door, the doctor lingering at her side.

"She is at her residence, I assume. Would you like me to contact her?"

"No. But when I get out of this bathroom I would like my clothes laid out, and a shuttle to take me there." She said wincing between syllables.

"Self-reliance is an admirable Vulcan trait, Miss Mannheim, but you are still only human. "

Cleo leaned against the frame of the door to the bathroom, and looked intently at the Doctor, "Noted Doctor, and I appreciate what passes for concern from you. I will heal better in familiar surroundings, where I can allow my body to relax and I am able to meditate."

The Doctor bowed his head, "Your logic is sound enough I will allow you to go. I will send you home with medication for the pain."

She closed the door, "No medicine, just my clothes and a shuttle."

A small smirk curled over the doctors lips, he could see why the Vulcan male earlier in the week seemed to focus on her like a bond mate. Had he met her in another circumstance, he could see himself doing the same. She was like no human he had encountered before.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"The game goes to me, Father." Solok said, pointing at the Kel-toh

The elder Vulcan frowned lightly, "So I see." He said steepling his fingers before him, "Another game my son?"

Solok looked at the time, " We were supposed have heard from the Doctor before now.

T'Pel walked in and placed her hands on Sovar's shoulders, "There is a medical shuttle approaching." She said gravely.

The two men stood and guided T'Pel from to the front door. They watched in silence, and unspoken worry mixing between them all that bad news was at their door step.

The pilot got out first and opened the side door. He held out a hand only to have it swatted away, Cleo took slow careful steps down the plank , then turned and gathered the few things she had brought to the institute, "Thank you." She whispered and began walking gingerly toward the door.

T'Pel and Sovar watched and Solok broke between them walking swifter than normal toward Cleo.

"Cleo." He said, more emphatically than normal.

She lifted her head and graced him with a soft smile, "I did not expect to see you here."

Solok looked at her she was ashen pale, "Are you well?"

"That, Solok ,is a dumb question. I am well, or I would not be here. I am losing strength though so…" she trailed off and held out her hand to him.

Solok looked into her eyes, the sparkle was there, dim, but there. "Are you sure?" he asked before his hand touched hers.

"Please."

He took her hand, and he felt her interlace her fingers with his. He could feel her squeeze his hand, the pressure felt good, but her skin was cooler than he was used to feeling from her. His stomach twisted but he did not show his worry. She leaned against him slightly and whispered into his ear, "Slowly, please."

He nodded, "You lead me, Cleo, guide me. I am here only for your comfort."

She lowered her head and grinned, "You have been to earth haven't you."

"Yes. We will speak of it later. My parents will be anxious to speak with you. They have been concerned for your well-being." Solok felt her stand a bit straighter and raise her head. He felt her muscles trembling for the effort, and every step was an effort.

When they got to the top of the stairs she gently released his hand and walked toward his waiting parents. T'Pel hugged her, "It is pleasing to see you." She said, "It is pleasing you look so well."

Sovar placed his hand on the back of his wife, and on Cleo.

"Ambassador, I did not expect to see you here." Cleo said softly, clearly tiring from her trip.

"The embassy did not seem as safe to me without my Captain to handle the affairs."

Cleo chuckled softly, "Well then, when I return, I will triple their training schedule. My dear ambassador should never feel unsafe as long as I live and breathe. " she closed her eyes and softly leaned against T'Pel, "I believe I need to lay down, unless your Vulcan scientists are playing Kel-toh with the gravity."

Solok stepped forward, "I will see her to her room."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo leaned on Sovar until they got to the stairs, without asking he wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her effortlessly carrying her up the two flights of stairs. She looked at his face watching him as he took each step. "You were not surprised to see me." He said breaking the silence.

"No, I felt you here." She said simply, "You know, Solok, it occurs to me the night you kissed me at the Romulan party. You tasted like chocolate, an intoxicating substance for Vulcans."

A nearly unperceivable smile curled his lips, she could not tell whether it was the memory or her observation. "I do recall that you mentioned the taste."

"It occurred to me before I went in for surgery that you played my own trick on me."

He raised an eyebrow, as he gently sat her on the edge of her bed. "I may have."

"Drunken Aikido, to give the perception of intoxication to trick your opponent into lowering their defenses. " she sighed as she bent to take off her boots, "It did not cross my mind that perhaps, just perhaps, I was being given the perception that you were not in full control of your behavior." She pulled the one boot off and moaned slightly, "Please, help me."

Solok went before her on one knee and began undoing her boot, "What logical help would that perception be, Cleo?"

She lifted her hand and stroked his silky black hair, "It would protect you from embarrassment if I were to have reacted in a negative way. "

Solok looked down focusing on the boot, "That would be a logical plan, if that were the truth."

She ran a finger softly from the tip of his pointed ear, to his jaw and lifted his head to look at her. "And then you went to earth, I am assuming based on my pointing out your distain for my entire race, now here you are. More than that." He said lifting his head to bring him to her eye level, "You were there, when I teetered between life, and death." She sucked her front teeth slightly to make a clicking noise, "What am I to think, Solok son of Sovar." She watched his pupils dilate slightly, covering the cool grey with black as if he was soaking her into the black pool of his gaze.

"You make accurate observations. I am afraid I cannot answer your last statement. I have learned that logical or not, it is not wise to second guess what you, Cleo of Earth, will think."

She smiled and pulled his face forward, close enough he could feel her lips move over his as she talked, "I think, we should both be thankful I am in no condition to show you what I think."

His eyes slowly closed as he savored the feel of her soft skin over his lips. His blood pricked at his veins, and he forced the desire down firmly. He took the back of her head in his hands, and kissed her soft and full on her lips, pulling back at the edge of his own self-control. He ran his hands down her shoulders removing her robe, and gently lifted her legs pivoting her around to lay her head on the pillow, then kicking off his shoes he nestled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled up the sheet to her neck. He kissed her ear tenderly, and let his hand stroke her silken blond curls, "Rest." He whispered into her neck, "Rest and be well."

His warmth bathed her, the sore tired muscles gave up their struggled, and she fell asleep for the first time in years completely secure everything was going to be alright.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'pel cracked open the door and Solok looked at her. She entered quietly, "Dr. Bashir is on the com for you." He nodded sliding carefully out from under his sleeping love.

When the door was shut Solok straightened himself, "She slept well all night. "

T'Pel smiled softly, "This is a side of my son I have not seen before. I have never known him to lay all night protecting anyone."

"She has lost many nights sleep protecting our family, mother, and if I am to be her mate then I will perform my duty as well. It is not an unpleasant one. "

He smoothed down his hair and stood at the Com. "Doctor Bashir, it is pleasant to see you."

Bashir smirked, "I have been in constant contact with the Vulcan medical academy as you requested. "

"You have my thanks, Doctor, you have been most efficient in your efforts."

Bashir bit his lip but could not resist since the gloating of the baseball game, "For a human, Captain Solok."

Solok shook his head, "For anyone, Doctor. You have more news for me? I am sure you are aware Miss Manneheim is home now."

Bashir was shocked, Solok seemed almost cordial, "Ah, yes, the vulcan DNA that they found. I traced it back to the 1950's, on earth. One of your vessels crashed after investigating one of earths primitive satellites, Sputnik, The survivors of the crash settled mostly in the old country state of America, but several migrated to Munich Germany. Apparently, Miss Mannheim's ancestors were descendants of the crashed Vulcan ship. I am sorry to tell you though; it does not make her much more than human. The Vulcan DNA is much diluted, she has not much more than what you might think of as a few freckles."

Solok nodded, "It does not disappoint me, she has always been human to me. But I thank you for your thorough investigation. Would you be adverse to me bringing her in for an exam in the coming week? I wish to make sure she is well."

"Vulcan medical…" he started.

"I am aware, and it may be unneeded, but I would appreciate a second opinion, from you Doctor."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Between Solok and T'Pel both doing what Cleo considered the Vulcan version of "clucking" over her for the last week, she was ready to get back to duty. She realized being laid up in recovery that idle was not something she did well. Having other people serve her was something she did not do at all. So, on the morning of the seventh day, in spite of some mild soreness, she got up earlier than both of them and did her Tai-chi on the roof. She bathed and walked the entire three flights of stairs down to the breakfast table dressed in her uniform. Finding Sovar there, she smiled, "Good early morning, Sovar."

Sovar looked up from his PADD, "T'Pel will be displeased to see you in uniform, Cleo."

"If I didn't know better, Sovar, I would say you are smirking behind that stoic, yet adorable, face." She grinned and sat at the table with him, a servant bringing her tea. "Thank you" she added softly.

"Adorable face? Solok and T'pel will both be displeased to hear you find me such."

Cleo blew softly over the tea cooling it down to a drinkable temperature. "Have you been in the chocolate this morning, Sovar? You are full of jokes and humor." She grinned.

The old Vulcan looked down at his PADD, "I will neither confirm nor deny your suspicion."

Cleo choked on her tea, coughing slightly as she looked at Sovar. She could not be certain in the dim light of the morning, but he seemed to be almost grinning. She was about to ask what he was drinking when he turned to face her, placing his hand on hers. "Yes, Sovar?"

"What is the likelihood of you bond mating with my son?" he said with a very serious look behind his eyes.

"I would say it is likely, if you want a percent I would say between 85 and 95% in favor." She said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you know about Vulcan mating practices?"

Cleo put her tea down, no sense in choking on tea all morning. "Not much, Sovar. " she leaned back looking at him intently. It occurred to her, that even though she missed out on the parental birds and bees talk from her parents, she was about to get some logical version of it now. "There is nothing about Vulcan mating practices in any literature, beyond smatterings of observations by Star Fleet doctors. "

Sovar nodded. "We are a private people, Cleo, on those matters. I hesitated to bring it up, but feel a certain obligation to you. You have heard stories of…" he leaned in and whispered, "Pon Farr."

Cleo nodded, "Ja, I have dealt with it in a couple of my officers. "

"Everything you have heard about the savage nature of it is true." He nodded gravely, "It is a time when all our aggression culminates in mating, fighting, or our death. Some can resolve it, by meditation. That is not what I wish to discuss now though. What you need to know is about guv-tvi-rivak, the act of sex between bond mates outside of pon farr."

Cleo cleared her throat and tried to control her breathing, she did not know if it was uncomfortable and embarrassing to Sovar, but she felt her collar become increasingly hot against her skin. She chastised herself, she was a grown woman this should not feel so embarrassing, but it did, as she imagined every grown woman would feel discussing the subject with her father.

"Has he kissed you yet, Cleo? Has my son kissed you?" He asked intently.

"Ja," she said simply in her native German.

"When he did, did he seem aggressive and possessive?"

Cleo looked up bringing the memory forward, "I would say yes."

"When a Vulcan male chooses a bond mate, one he truly wishes to be with, physical contact with her will melt the suppression of his emotion every time. He will be, "he sighed looking for the right word, "unstoppable, he will ravage her and wish to be ravaged. He will bite in the heat of passion, claw and become almost animalistic. Some have even been known to cry." He nodded solemnly, "People think us a cold people, but…"

"Father, Cleo, what are you two speaking of this morning?" Solok said coming down the stairs.

Cleo slumped back in her chair thankful to whatever spirits roused him this early in the morning. Sovak winked at Cleo, "Just about the expectations of the future, my son." Sovar answered.

"Cleo, you are in your uniform?"

"Yes, I feel fit enough I wish to get back to work, slowly."

"Then we will be going to Deep Space 9 right away." Solok said, leaving out the reason for their destination."

Cleo stood, "I will arrange security."

"It is taken care of, your first Lieutenant took care of our travel."

"Very good, when do we leave?"

"After first meal. "

T'Pel crossed the room, and Cleo noticed the faint marks of teeth on her neck. She looked at Sovar and back at her. "Now would be fine, Solok, I am not that hungry. " Moments like that, she thought, made being an orphan not as bad as other times. It was no wonder, given what Sovar said, and she noticed, that the old Vulcan seemed peppier than normal. It was also no wonder why Vulcan women wore clothing that covered them from head to toe.


	11. Koonut So'lik

Cleo sat at a desk going over personnel reports from her absence. She was frowning, some things were acceptable but she saw a couple points that were not. Her first Lieutenant walked in and stood silently waiting for her to acknowledge him, "Yes." She said simply with a long sigh.

"The new recruit from Vulcan came aboard, Sir. He is ready to be seen." She nodded and stood. Solok stepped around the first Lieutenant. Cleo raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were a new recruit, Solok." She said blandly.

"I am not."

"Then what are you doing here? I am about to debrief a new recruit."

"Ah, I wish to watch the process." He said taking a discreet seat on the side of the room.

"It is you privilege to do so, Solok." She nodded at him and turned her attention to the Lieutenant. "Bring him in in exactly five minutes."

She walked over the mirror, adjusted her symbols, calmly polishing them and making sure her bun was straight and she had no hair out of place.

"Do you always primp in this manner when greeting new recruits?" Solok asked dryly.

"Yes, Solok, I am the face of ambassadorial security. This face has blunt ears so she needs to present perfection to the people who would serve under her, and who one day will probably ask them to sacrifice their lives for." She turned sharply, "It's logical." She said with the smallest of grins.

Before he could say anything further the lieutenant walked in and handed her a PADD, behind him came a young Vulcan male who stood at attention.

Cleo held the PADD up, "Waurik, third born son of Solakar and T'Pring. Your two elder brothers, Twins, are both in Star Fleet, but after your graduation you chose to come into our service."

"Yes, Sir!" he said a bit louder than was needed."

Solok looked at Cleo, he could feel an amusement wash over here. "You are anxious to go into security it seems." She held up her hand, "That does not require an answer you have already indicated our thoughts. At ease, Cadet."

The young man relaxed slightly, "I know your brother Vorik," Cleo said, mildly, "He is the acting Captian of the T'Kumbra. I see the resemblance." She spoke casually walking around the young man appraising him. "You have no intensive hand to hand combat training."

"No, Sir." He said watching her walk around him with just his eyes, "I have sufficient training in recon-" he stopped talking when he saw Cleo was an inch away from his face.

"I am your commanding officer." She said in a tense whisper, "I decide what is sufficient and what is unacceptable. You will be signing up for five day a week martial studies along with whatever duties you are assigned, one of those days needs to be one of my extended classes." She stepped back, and looked at the young man. His pupils were dilated slightly, "Do I make myself clear?"

He snapped to attention, "Yes, Sir!"

She turned from him with her hands clasped behind her back, "Dismissed."

He bowed and left. She shook her head and looked down at the PADD.

Solok stood and approached her, "I would find it challenging to serve under you."

"Why? Because I am too strict?" she looked at him and grinned.

"No, because if you were to approach me in such an aggressive manner," he paused letting the innuendo linger in the air.

She turned to face him straight on, "I have noticed Vulcan men like a strong woman."

His eyes narrowed, and his silky voice became husky, "You have?" he moved closer to her, taking her shoulders in his hands, his eyes were dark, "The only Vulcan male I wish you to notice such things about, is me. Do I have rivals?"

Cleo let her face be unreadable, "If I didn't know better, Solok, I would say you were a jealous man."

"Not jealous my Thy'la," he bent and ran his lips up her ear, "determined."

Her eyes fluttered closed, a musky scent filled her nose. She felt him backing her up until her behind hit the desk, his hand grasped her leg lifting her up sitting her softly on the edge, "You did not answer me." He whispered, pressing her closer to him, "Do I have rivals for your affection?"

Cleo reached around him and pulled his head down to her capturing his lips. She kissed him deeply, allowing her tongue to dance across his until she felt him growl from the lowest part of her stomach. She pulled away, "No."

He looked over her face; taking two fingers he caressed her face from her temple to her jaw. She watched him, and was struck by the raw affection she saw in his normally stern face. He blinked twice and looked away, "The Vulcan way is very precise, Cleo. We acknowledge our desire for one another, and we take the step and become mates. The human way is a struggle for me." He looked back into her green eyes, stroking her face again. "I will make this struggle, Thy'la."

Cleo took his hand in hers, she guided him to hold his fingers up, and traced his hand with her fingers. "We will find balance." She said as a matter of fact. "It cannot be all my way, it cannot be all your way. We must make our own way."

He wrapped his arm around her and put her head to his heart, "I must discuss something with you. It may be premature since we have no official mating bond, but I must ask now before we bond. "

"Ask me, Solok."

"I wish to adopt a child, Cleo. He is a human child I met in the temple. His name is Wu." He caressed her hair, "as much as I desire you to be my mate, I made a promise to Wu that I would return and make him my son. Perhaps I should not have made this promise without consulting you, but I am as dedicated to the choice as I am to you."

Cleo looked up at him and he looked down at her. "Adopt a child that has been accepted at the temple as a learner? Do you understand what you ask of me if I agree."

"Your brother stated that there would be a combat."

"There will be, and I will be matched against one of the masters."

"You do not wish to proceed?" he said seriously.

She locked her leg around him and flipped Solok so he was flat on his back on her desk. "Koon-ut so'lik, Solok."

His eyes went wide, "Are you proposing marriage…to me?"

She unbuttoned the jacket of her uniform and let it slide off her arms to the floor as Solok watched in amazement, "Do you accept?"

His hands ran up and down her back, "Do you understand what you are asking?"

She ripped open his ambassadorial robe, and touched his exposed chest, "I am asking for everything, from you Solok. Because you ask everything of me. Because you have already given everything. " she bent over him, and began to kiss his chest softly, "Do you accept?"

His hand traced up her body, until his fingers touched the points on her face and neck he needed to bond with her, "I accept."

Cleo gasped as suddenly he was totally and completely in her mind. She arched backward pressing herself into his touch, and suddenly her hands knew what to do, and she touched him in the same way.

All her expressed and unexpressed emotion flooded him, every loss, every triumph, every pain, every joy cut through him, and he began to weep openly. Cleo was felt herself floating on clouds of knowledge and understanding, anger and hurt unexpressed, hopes and fears so powerful it took her breath from her body and all she could do was scream silently. They were no longer two, but now one.

The pair had no concept of time, how long their bonding ritual had lasted, but they woke together on her desk. The com beeping from the side, "Ambassador, We have reached deep space 9, what are your orders."

Cleo lifted herself up and stood, she offered him her hand, he took it and he began to re-tie his robes. "Proceed with docking, Captain," he then looked at Cleo, "My wife and I will be along in ten minutes."

"Understood, Ambassador."

Solok took her face in his hand, "Not exactly the honeymoon or wedding of most humans dreams."

Cleo smiled softly, "I am not most humans."

Solok pulled her to him, "No, adun'a, You are not."

She felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine hearing his silk voice call her adun'a, Vulcan for wife. "My Adun." She said simply, having heard it thousands of times spoken between Sovar, and T'Pel, it felt strange on her tongue.

He kissed her softly, "When our business on Deep space 9 is finished I am going to take your body as I have taken your mind and we will truly be one." His eyes fluttered closed, "I find this to be a most pleasing thought."

The thought washed over Cleo's body like a tangible sensation, she knew he found it pleasing, to the core of him back to her. "I know you do, Adun."

"Our bond is strong, Adun'a. Never has it been this strong for me. I can feel you as if I was in your skin." He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and began kissing her neck down to her breast bone, biting her hard just over her heart. He felt her pleasure and pain; it took all his discipline to pull away. "Business first." He whispered, allowing himself to watch her put her uniform jacket back on.

"What business do we have on the station, Solok?" she asked smoothing down her hair.

"We are here to see Dr. Bashir, I wish him to confirm you are well."

She looked at him sharply and like the snap of a whip in his mind he felt the crack of her emotion. "What?" she said more calmly than he knew she was.

He winced slightly, " It is logical to have a doctor of your own race give you…"

She interrupted him, "We have been bonded for only minutes and I can see we are about to have our first fight." She took in a deep calming breath, but when she opened her mouth to speak her first Lieutenant entered the room.

"Sir, we are docked and ready to board."

Cleo gave Solok the we will discuss this later vibe, and then turned her attention to her officer. "I want four guards on Solok at all times, and dispatch four more that are less obvious. Tell them my order is to blend in with the stations population, including wearing the civilian attire."

Her officer nodded his acknowledgement and left.

Solok moved toward her. She held up a finger, "We will discuss this privately later. For now, I am on duty and apparently," she grimaced, "On my way to the doctor."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Doctor Bashir, Ezri, and Nerys were standing outside the airlock in their dress uniforms. "Doctor, " Nerys said, grinning, "Are you sure Ambassador Solok specified you were going to be examining a human? It seems really unlikely he would be traveling with a human."

"That is precisely what he said, Major. And has had me following her case, checking in on the Vulcan doctor's work."

Ezri giggled, "I wish Ben were here to see this."

From down the hall the trio saw their other diplomatic guest and his wife coming toward them, it was the Romulan senator, Letant, and his human wife Bea. Kira looked at the doctor, "It appears there may be more going on than visits to the doctor."

The dock door rolled away and out stepped two Vulcan guards, a moment later Cleo and Solok appeared.

Kira stepped forward, "Welcome to Deep Space 9, Ambassador Solok."

"Your welcome is acknowledged, Major."

The Bajoran woman pointed to the doctor and the counselor, "You know Doctor Bashir, this is our station counselor, Ezri Dax."

Solok nodded to both of them, "This is Captain Mannheim, she is who you will be examine today Doctor."

Bashr gave a small smile, "It just so happens I have an opening for now in my schedule."

"Most efficient of you Doctor."

Letant stepped up, with his wife's hand. "Solok, my friend, I heard you had arrived and wanted to greet you myself."

Solok walked forward, Cleo not far behind him, "What brings you to Deep Space nine, Senator?"

Letant sighed, "A good many things, Solok, not the least of which is my wife." He leaned in, "She doesn't like or trust Romulan doctors." He raised a brow and smiled, "And at the moment Solok, I would agree with her distrust. We must talk." He let the hint of scandal linger in the air like cheap perfume.

Solok took his place beside the senator, and Cleo waved the guards to flank them. Bea took a place next to Cleo, "It's good to see you again, Cleo."

Cleo looked at her, "is it my imagination or do you look less pregnant than the last time we spoke, but still pregnant?"

Bea laughed out loud, "This is our second."

"You waste no time, Bea. You are aware of what causes this condition correct?"

Kira stifled snicker, looking at the Doctor and Ezri who were both giving amused looks. They all began to walk down the hall together.

Bea giggled, "Of course we are, Cleo." She said nudging her, "We just happen to both like sex and babies."

Letant looked back at his wife, "Dearest…" he said painfully.

"Oh hush, it isn't a secret, Letant, I've been pregnant now since we've been married. You mind your conversation and we will mind ours." She said slipping her arm around Cleo's in a familiar sisterly fashion. "So, Vorik asked about you…" she said coyly.

It was Solok's turn to look back and Cleo ignored it, "Interesting." Cleo said.

"He asked me if you had rejected you-know-who, and if you were free. So, are you…Free?"

Kira, Ezri, and Bashir listened and watched the unspoken exchange going on between Solok and Cleo as intently as they listened to Bea talking.

Cleo smiled, "This isn't the appropriate time to discuss such matters, Bea. I am on duty."

Bea pouted slightly, "Well you will have to join Letant and I at Quarks after your doctor's visit then!" her lips twisted into a mischievous grin, "Will you be joining us too, Solok, if we take Cleo for dinner this evening."

"Yes."

"You two ARE a couple." Bea whispered to Cleo, less discreetly than she meant.

Bashir, Ezri, and Kira stopped, Kira spoke, "I wish I could contact Captain Sisko right now."

Ezri nodded, "I'll get a shuttle ready we are going to the wormhole." She said only half joking.


	12. Saving grace and chai tea

Cleo sat on the end of the bio bed. She was sitting in a lotus position, with her hands steepled in a very Vulcan pose. From where she sat she could see Letant and Solok talking outside the door to medical. Her eyes lingered on Solok, he looked stately in his black and silver ambassadorial robes, and with that thought she saw him glance at her. She smiled and looked for her gaurds, both the uniformed and the plain clothed ones. The uniformed officers looked to be in good position, and the others were blending in fairly well. She could not help be a bit proud. She spotted only two guards on Letant, and the one looked…

She honed in on him, and followed where his eyes were trained. Above him stood two Nausicaans, one nodded at the guard and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She stood, "Doctor, where is your bathroom?" she asked casually.

"Around the corner, Captain." He smiled at her and continued to scan Bea's tummy.

Cleo stepped into the bathroom and tapped her com badge, "I need a scan on the station, habitat ring, ambassadorial quarters C, I also need a scan of the permiater of the station, inform me of anomalies."

"Yes, sir."

"Ambassadorial quarters shows three life signs, two Romulan, one Nausicaan. No anomalies on external sensors. "

"Continue scanning, and on my mark beam me directly to those quarters."

"Yes, sir."

Cleo walked out and took her seat again. A group of four Nausicans were entering Quarks, the two on the railing above parted company. The Romulan guard who made eye contact with them nodded to the other.

Doctor Bashir stood next to Cleo, "It is your turn now, Captain." He said with a rakish smile.

Not taking her eyes off the unfolding scene she watched Bea join her husband, and Solok.

Cleo grabbed Bashier's hand and pulled him close, "Listen to me. I need you to do something for me, and it must be discreet. " she stared into his eyes, "Can I count on you?"

Bashir nodded. "Give me a clean bill of health, and as soon as I walk out to join Solok and the Senator, I want you to calmly, walk over to security and alert them that there is a problem, to keep an eye on Quarks. I need you to go over to your com panel now and check sub-space communications. I want only one thing. Tell me if there have been sub-space activity in the last forty five minutes from the Letant's quarters and if so where. "

Bashir nodded, and went to his com, then returned to her side, "Well, Captain, it looks like you are cleared for duty." He smiled, "Fifteen minutes ago, to a freighter in the Romulan sector."

Cleo took in a deep breath, "Thank you Doctor."

"You do realize I will need to examine you later." He added.

"I have a feeling you will get your chance." She smirked and stood straightening her uniform. Her mind raced, if she told Bea and Letant she suspected they and their infant were in danger Bea might freak and things could get ugly. As she walked toward the door she made the choice to keep her peace. She waved her first lieutenant over and spoke softly into his ear, "I believe we have a problem, at the first sign of trouble take Solok back to the ship and await my orders. Inform the second and third that they are responsible for Letant and Bea, the fourth should take action to neutralize the Romulan gaurds."

He nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Are you and Solok ready for a good dinner and some drinks?" Letant asked jovially taking his wife's arm.

Solok looked at Cleo, "I believe so."

Cleo held Solok back to let the Senator and his wife lead. Solok looked at Cleo carefully, and saw she had her eyes trained on one of the Romulan guards. "All is not well?" he whispered.

She watched the Romulan guards respiration begin to climb as they walked into the bar. His heart rate was climbing rapidly. A quick glance told her that Bashir was on his way to security, she needed to buy some time. She broke away from Solok and placed herself between Letant and his guard, "Senator," allow me, "she pulled out his chair for him, keeping an eye on the Romulan, whose angst level was rising steadily. His hand went to his disruptor, Cleo pulled Letants chair away from him and hit the guard's hand. All hell broke loose.

As she feared the nausicans were rushing them, but with a momentary swell of pride she noted several of them were neutralized by her plain cloths officers. Checking to see that Solok was being lead out, the guard landed a punch to her face. She ignored the strike and taped her badge, "Now."

She dematerialized from the bar and reappeared in Letant and Bea's quarters. It was as she feared, a Naussican was hovering over a Romulan woman who appeared to be getting ready to inject the baby with something. Cleo leapt at the Romulan woman's head feet first cutting her down where she stood. She kicked the woman again turning her body on the fall so the baby would land safely on her stomach. The naussican was charging, and her back was against the wall, she waited to the last moment and dodged so he would hit it and not her. She tumbled forward grabbing the baby as she went. "Beam me to the ship." She said, hurriedly, knowing fighting the brute was not going to be an option with a baby in her hands.

The Naussican roared and charged her, she jumped and kicked him in face knocking him back long enough her people could pull her and the child to safety. When she materialized on the pad, she saw a very confused Letant holding an emotional Bea, and Solok soon entered she could feel a certain anger radiating from him.

"Bea," Cleo said softly, "Here…" she handed the baby to her, and the woman started to sob. Letant looked up at Cleo, "This is the second time I have owed you my life."

Cleo smirked, "You need better security."

Solok approached Cleo and took her chin in his hand eyeing the bruise left by the Romulan guards punch. "You should have said something to me." He said firmly.

"When did I have time?"

He bent down and gently kissed the un-bruised side of her mouth. "That was most efficient, Adun'a."

She touched his face, "Are you uninjured?"

"I am well." He stood and stepped back, as if he only just realized they were still in public view. She graced him with a small smile before looking at her squad.

She looked them all over taking note that there were limited injuries. "Those who have injuries report to medical bay, the rest of you file your reports. Not bad, today." She nodded at them, "Dismissed."

Turning to her second leutenautn, "I want you to see to Letant and place no less than five guards on him and his wife at all times. Call in the Beta shift early, put them in plain clothes and have them patrol the station."

"Yes, Sir."

Letant approached Solok, "You have a fine wife, Amabassador, and I have discussed it with my wife. We will accept the political asylum you offered me earlier. It appears I have need of it."

"A logical choice, Senator Letant. I will have quarters arranged for you and your family."

"We are taking the baby to sick bay, to make sure all is well." He helped his still sniffing wife up, "Thank you, thank you both. I will not forget what you have done for us. "

Cleo motioned for her second Lieutenant and the other guards to follow them.

She felt the warmth of his body before he actually touched her. She saw his hand snake around her waist, and felt the pressure of him against her back. His other hand unpinned her bun, and her blond hair fell down over her shoulders. "Don't you want me to see the Doctor, before we undertake any physical exertion?" she purred softly, leaning into him.

"I think it is logical to assume, that if you can kill a two Romulans, save us, and a baby, you are in fine shape. "letting his hands run up and down her body he continued, "A shape I am amenable to taking under closer inspection." He felt her tremble, and he turned her to face him. Burying his hand in her hair he pulled her close rubbing his lips softly across his, "My Captain is here by relieved of duty as I require her," he nipped at her lips slowly drawing her into a deeper kiss.

The door opened, and Kira stood wobbling back and forth trying to decide whether to stay or go. She cleared her throat, "I am sorry Ambassador, Captain Mannheim. "

Solok reluctantly let go of Cleo's face, closing his eyes he tried to swallow down the desire that now was dangerously close to being more than he could control. Cleo turned, covering him nonchalantly, "Yes, Major. "

She was blushing hotly, and trying not to smile, "We need you Captain for a de-briefing on the incident."

"Understood."

"It seems the universe itself is cock blocking us today." She said in a frustrated chuckle.

"Adon'a, I cannot wait much longer my discipline is being tested." He purred against her neck.

"My husband, " He sighed, "We will prevail. I will take this meeting and be back soon." She kissed him quickly, and pulled away, "I will not be long but the longer it takes me to leave the longer it will be before I get back. What room should I meet you?"

"Our room, I am having your quarters moved now." He said stalking toward her.

She nodded and left immediately. She could feel a growing urgency and frustration through their bond.

Smoothing her uniform out she started down the hall. Bea rushed to catch up with her, "Cleo," she said softly, "Are you going to the de-briefing?"

"Yes."

"I just want you to know," she looked up at her, "If you and Solok cannot have children, I mean I know about the surgery, Letant told me. When you are ready, I'll surrogate for you."

Cleo stopped, "That is most kind, Bea. In fact, the most kind thing anyone has ever offered me. "

Bea pounced on her and hugged her tight, "You save our lives today, you saved my baby. We are friends."

Cleo returned the hug softly, "Bea," she whispered into the woman's ear. "Chai tea would be a good approximation. Not so much cloves."

Bea was silent for a minute and then it clicked and she slapped Cleo on the arm, "Oh you! "she laughed uncontrollably, "Thanks, now I won't be able to look at Solok or Vorik without thinking about that."

"On the bright side," she said raising her eyebrow, "You now have a new morning beverage. Come, let's go. I want to get back and actually attempt to physically consummate my bonding."

"You mean you haven't..."

"I have no further comment on the matter."

**I have thought about it and the next chapter I will be attempting an M rated chapter. Just giving you lovely folks a bit of a heads up. Thank you to Sensara and Bewilderedfemale for your review love, it feeds me...obviously I am writing this like a machine. **

**Boil 5 minutes, then steep 10 minutes:**

**1 Tbsp fennel or anise seed**  
** 6 green cardamom pods**  
** 12 cloves - ok more than I remembered LOL**  
** 1 cinnamon stick**  
** 1/4" ginger root, sliced thin**  
** 1/4 tsp black pepper corns**  
** 2 bay leaves**  
** 7 Cups water**

**Add, bring to a boil, and simmer 5 minutes:**

**2 Tbsp Darjeeling tea**

**Add:**

**6 Tbsp honey or brown sugar**  
** 1 Cup milk**


	13. Pon farr of the Vanities

**This chapter is M rated, don't read it if you don't like it. Dedicated to Sensara, so she doesn't rip my hair out for keeping them apart for another chapter ;) **

As Cleo walked the hall back to what would be hers ad Solok's room she could feel his presence. It disquieted her, he was so focused and restrained, yet at the same time she could feel him like some kind of explosion. Her mouth went dry and she could hardly swallow. She had faced enemies without fear, but now she faced…her husband.

The door opened and the room was dimly lit with Vulcan candles lit sporadically around the room. She saw him sitting facing away from her in the corner of the room. "Welcome home, my Adon'a." he said, his voice was a silky purr. "Don't speak." He said standing. She could see in the dim candle light that he was shirtless, wearing traditional Vulcan loose pants. He turned and his grey eyes were glossy. "I have thought long and hard about this moment, Adon'a. I have studied the human female body to understand the intricacies of your pleasure centers. Here in the dark, feeling you through our bond, and searching your memory." He moved around her, wrapping his arms around her unbuttoning her stiff uniform jacket. "You my wife," he whispered into her ear he bent to release the last button, "Are worse than any Vulcan could be. " he slipped his fingers into the top fold of her jacket and ran it down her arms. "We release our emotion, in focused bursts, but you my wife, you never have." He pushed the strap of her chemise off her shoulder feathering kisses over her smooth white flesh. "You have never given in, and given yourself over to your desires, you have never let another close enough to you to release all that you were." He grinned feeling her tremble as his nimble hands slid under her top lifting up and over her head. He moved her hair over her shoulder and his finger began to trace the jade tiger etched on her back. "Tonight," he paused licking the ying and yang symbol at the base of her neck, "I will teach you. Tonight, I will force you to open yourself up to me, because I will give you all that I am."

He slid his hand down her chest, over her breast bone, tracing his fingers over her stomach, he caressed her hip, taking her thigh in his hand he lifted her up , pressing her against his chest. His hand went her neck guiding her to open it to him, he began to kiss upward, capturing her ear in his mouth he began to nibble the soft white flesh. "Cleo, my Adon'a." he whispered sitting down with her on his lap, his hands ran up her sides and captured her breasts, squeezing them he guided her to lay back against his chest. He pushed her legs apart with his, "Do you trust me, my Adon'a." he whispered, caressing her hardening nubs.

"Yes." She moaned.

He gave up one of his treasures, and slid his hand under the hem of her pants, he smiled softly hearing her gasp as he began to rub and played with her sex. He forced her hips to be still, rubbing her with a slow urgency. He could feel her muscles tense, and he moved faster, pressing harder, until her whole body began to spasm at his touch. He released his control of her hip and let her ride her own pleasure, when she fell still on his chest, he kissed her neck, "This is lesson one."

He unbuttoned her pants and helped her slide them down her legs. He slid out from under her, laying her softly on the couch he crawled up her body kissing her softly until he came face to face with her. He saw her pupils dilated, her face flushed, blessed her lips with small soft kisses. "Tell me what you feel, my Adon'a."

She kissed him bringing her hands to his arm cheeks, "I have no words."

"We have only begun." He growled softly. Moving his hips between her legs allowing her to feel his arousal rubbing against her through the smooth Vulcan silk. Her eyes went wide, and she gasped. He felt the electricity passing through them both and he pressed harder against her, kissing her deeper until he pulled away breathless, "Undress me, Adon'a." he panted guiding her hands to the tie. Her hands were trembling with desire. He began kissing her again, moaning when the he felt the fabric of his pants come free. He leaned up and let the silk fall in a puddle around him. He rubbed his hands over her capturing her hands he guided them to his swollen manhood. "Do you feel what you do to me, Adon'a?" he growled, throwing his head back taking in the delicate sensation of her fingers exploring him. He was trying to steady his breath, he had waited so long, he couldn't wait any longer. He could not teach her, he could only take her.

He leaned over her, taking himself in his hand he began to kiss her relishing the passion she gave him with her mouth. He began guiding himself up and down her sex, pressing and releasing, teasing them both. He felt the muscles of her thighs relax and he pressed deeper penetrating shallowly, he had no more control to offer and buried himself wholly. Her back arched and she cried out, he growled and bit her chest, as he began to rock against her body. He lifted her upward, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hand tangled in her hair and he turned her head to look into her eyes. Watching her eyes, his rhythm increased, "To think of you with another." He growled pushing her hips into his, "To think of your lips tangled with another." He bit her neck again, licking upward to her jaw," Never. You are mine now and always." He began to move harder and faster under her, "Mine, Cleo, say it…you are mine." He panted, "Tell me."

Cleo could barely find her voice, she could feel him in every way. She could feel the need of his body and of his very soul. He needed her, more than she could have ever imagined. "I am yours Solok of Vulcan."

His body shook violently, and he held her with an almost crushing need, he pushed hard into her releasing all he could into her body, into her soul. He wrapped himself around her pulling her down on top of him. He covered her with the discarded silk of his wrap. There were tears in his eyes as he pushed back the unruly mane of her blond hair, "I am yours," his voice trembled, "Now and always. I am yours."

She looked into his eyes, "Do you love me."

He hardened inside her again, "With all of my being." He began to claim her again, slowly, with the careful worship of an acolyte before his goddess. Hours later they fell together into their bed, neither able to speak, but no words were needed.


	14. Kintsugi

**This is an "M-ish" chapter. Nothing descriptive, but the themes are still adult. A HUGE thank you to all who follow the madness of my story. Namaste my friends, you all make it worth writing. So now, the story progresses...**

Cleo woke up sweating. He was curled around her in the bed, and it felt like sleeping next to a camp fire. That, she thought, would take some getting used to. She tried to move, and muscles she didn't know she had were sore, taught from the consummation of their marriage bond.

Parted never parted, she thought, and could feel him deeply as he slept. His mind was placid, soothed, calmed, like a balm had been put on a burn. That was another thing she would need to get used to, his emotions raged like a torrent under glass. The placid exterior was not as deep as he would have people believe. She had felt it in snippets before, and last night as they made love she had nearly been washed away but the rip tide.

She could feel the absolute worship of her being in his mind as they made their most intimate connection. The feeling that he wished nothing more than to be one with her in every way was a supernova in her mind. For a race believed to be so cold, they could teach many the definition of love and devotion.

She scooted carefully around so she could be face to face with him. When she moved his arms wrapped around her tighter, pressing her tighter against his naked form. She allowed a small grin, she felt like a teddy bear to a troubled human child. Her fingers absently went to his hair. It was soft and fine, like that of her Asian brothers and sisters. She closed her eyes and took in a deep smell of his exotic spicy musk.

Images of their joining rushed back, not the physical incarnation of their bond but what all they had shared through their bond even as their bodies joined. Sex with a Vulcan was not a simple thing. The penetration of mind and body happened in unison, so that neither act was distinguishable from the other.

He stirred softly at her side, his eyes were shut and his respiration had not changed, but he was lifting his hand touching her face in his sleep, and Cleo gasped. There was pain behind his touch, the ache that somewhere in the history of his life he had another human lover, one who he was denied by some tragedy, behind that feeling came the ache that somehow some way she would be taken from him too.

Cleo covered his hand with hers, guiding it to her mouth, she gently kissed his palm. His eyes fluttered and he looked up at her. His expression was soft and neutral, but his eyes bore the heat and love of a thousand Vulcan suns.

"Good morning, Adun." Cleo whispered softly out loud, as she strummed their bond with the vibration of love.

"My Adun'a." he replied, closing his eyes, Cleo watched as he allowed her vibration to caress his mind. Deep within his chest she heard what she believed to be a strange kind of purr.

"Solok, are you…"

A flush of green washed up to his ears, "Cleo, we are descendant from Felaniods, we do on occasion…"

"My Adun purrs!" she said smiling softly, "Very, pleasing."

Wrapping her up in his arms he wrestled her around so he was atop of her. "And it is also perhaps, why we…." His finger traced over the bite mark at her shoulder. "I will attempt not to, if."

Cleo held up her fingers to his lips, "You know better, Adun. Had I realized it, perhaps I would have," she snaked her arms around his neck pulling him down she bit his neck hard, drawing forth just a bead of green for her effort.

Solok's orgasm was sudden, and violent as he pressed his flesh into her mouth, and held her as if the gravity might push him away. He collapsed on her a moment later, his head buried in her neck. "Adun'a," he said breathlessly, "Forgive me I…it was so unexpected."

Cleo kissed his temple, "Never been bitten?" she asked ,a tremor of self-satisfaction playing through their bond and her voice.

"No." he replied softly. "You are a fascination, Cleo. Your mind is so tranquil, you are tranquil. When I coaxed you from control, tranquility followed. I never…I did not expect that. Not as a human or a Vulcan."

Stroking his hair, she nodded, "And you my husband, are a torrent of pain."

He pulled back to look at her in the eyes. "That was not a part of the lesson I wished to impart. It is a testament to the depth of our bond, it appears you know my illogical…shame."

Cleo caressed his cheek and he leaned into her hand, "Tell me this pain, Solok."

As soon as she spoke his name she was bathed in the feeling of shame. It was so profound she found herself wanting to squirm physically under him. She closed her eyes and repeated her request through their bond.

Tell me my husband…

She felt fear and worry. Adun'a, please. I do not wish to hurt you, to harm our bond.

The fear and tumult burned her from the inside. Vulcans not only had emotion, the intensity was so palpable it made her feel like an alien in her own skin.

Solok…

Solok lifted a trembling hand to her face, "My thoughts to your thoughts." He felt his wife gasp under him, and he wanted to pull back but she deserved the truth.

Their bedroom faded and she stood with him on the concourse of Star Fleet academy. A younger him was standing under a tree with a handful of Vulcan compatriots. A young human walked passed them, her face was obscured, but Cleo could feel her humanity through him. She saw his younger self watch her and Cleo finally spoke, "You loved her. You still love her."

The man at her side dropped his head, illogically pained at the complete lack of accusation in his wife's voice. "Yes." He answered simply.

The scene shifted, and young Solok was kissing this human woman passionately. Cleo felt a brief flame of desire flicker through them both. The man at her side did not raise his eyes, "She was, pregnant. She was my thy'la."

Cleo spoke, "But…"

They were suddenly standing before a striking looking black man, a man she had met while in service, "Sisko." She said in recognition. "You blame him." She stated.

"It is not." He paused, "Logical, but yes. His orders on a training mission caused her death. Logically, I knew it was not his fault." Ripples of anger both at Sisko and at himself for the inability to suppress it all tore through them and before he could contain it again the scene crumbled around them and he stood before his wife surrounded by darkness. "I would understand if you found this distasteful, Cleo. If I made such a discovery…" another ripple of shame washed over them . He could not verbalize what he felt, but he knew he did not have to, she would know that if he were to have discovered the same in her past he might be able to remain bonded to her.

Cleo took his hand, "What we hate, we become my husband. What we hate controls us on every level. The only shame you have is burying this so deeply, the roots of it have infiltrated your entire life. " she gathered him to her, "In Japan, we have an ancient tradition. If a pottery breaks, we fix it with gold, believing that broken things are not shameful; the only shame is not fixing it. The art is called Kintsugi, the golden seams. Solok, together we shall seam all that is broken with gold." She lifted his face to hers, "When you are ready, we will begin. It is time to release, not suppress."

"I am a Vulcan, Cleo. I cannot be trusted to release…"

She stopped him, "What I am speaking of has nothing to do with displaying emotion, Solok. It is about the tranquility that comes from releasing it not in a display, but as you release smoke from your palm."

Solok backed out from Cleo's mind and looked down at her. "Parted but never parted."

"For us, and for those lost to us." She whispered, before kissing him softly on the lips. "Enough of this for today, Solok, There are preparations to be made if we are to adopt, Wu, as you have desired."

"What must be done?"

"Contact your parents, inform them they must meet us in a week's time on Earth at the temple. I must contact my sister, the Iron Tiger, and my brother. A war is at hand."

There as a tingle that passed from her to him, an erotic shock desire to show him the depth of her devotion, and the passion she held for fighting with and for honor.

Solok growled, "It can wait an hour, my Adun'a." he said as his hand ran up her naked thigh coaxing her to allow him entrance.


	15. History Repeating

Cleo and Solok stayed at Deep space nine, they dined with Bea and Letant many evenings, waiting on the woman Cleo called her sister, Sabina, otherwise known as the Iron tiger. Sovar and T'Pel decided to break their journey to Earth at the station as well, they were anxious to understand more about the ceremony of adoption, and meet the woman who would be now, by marriage, some part of their family.

Letant leaned over the table slightly, "Cleo, may I ask what the significance is of waiting for this woman?"

Cleo drank a large draft of her water, "When I contacted my brother he reminded me of the great tradition surrounding adoption if the child is being adopted by one of the three female masters of legend." She sighed and placed two fingers up to Solok, who touched her fingers lightly in return, "It is a some-what long story, Letant. "

Letant called for one of the Ferengi waiters, "Kahli-fal and whatever everyone is drinking, my tab. I think we have time."

Cleo smirked softly, "In the ancient days of the temple, no women were trained there. It was forbidden. But three sisters came there when they were small children. They acted as servants to the masters, and those monks who served at the temple. They were considered nothing, their feet were left unbound, so they would not be considered beautiful."

Solok's eyebrow rose.

Sensing her husband's unspoken question Cleo explained. "Ritual feet binding in that time, where at a young age the girls arch was broken and they wore wraps so that the growth of the feet were stopped. Women who had this done, were considered desirable for marriage, they could not run and walked three feet behind their husbands." Cleo said thoughtfully.

Bea openly gasped, "OUCH! Holy CRAP mark me down for single." And playfully slapped Letant, "Get no ideas from this story, old boy." Letant smirked and winked at Sovar who nodded, "Please continue."

"Well, in that time the culture was much different. War lords and shoguns ruled the land, and the Master of the temple answered to them. In payment and tribute he sold some of the children from the temple to the warlords as slaves and fodder. The Master Minamoto, had taken one of the young girls as his mistress, and with her conceived a child. When he discovered it, he was shamed and hid her away in a cave until she gave birth, then banished her from the temple When the child was born he brought it into the temple and raised it as he would have any orphan until he was five. At that age, he sold the boy to one of the local warlords, as a slave. " Cleo paused, "The two remaining sisters left the temple in the middle of the night and went into the wilderness to find their sister and tell her what was to become of her son. Legend has it that the woman had been saved by a family of tigers and was living with them when her sisters found her. Master Minamoto discovered the betrayal and sent his best monks to have them killed. The sisters fought the monks and killed all but one, who they made return to the temple with the heads of the monks tied to him to deliver the message that they would shame his name to the Shogun. They made a quest and left that night to get their son and nephew back. "

Sovar spoke up, "How did the women kill the monks if they were not trained?"

Cleo smiled, "Since they were considered less, no one paid any attention to them. But they worked among the monks and the pupils for the whole of their life. They learned all of the arts in secret. "

"So what happened to them?" T'Pel asked.

"They went to the Shogun and fell at his feet, begging him for mercy and explaining who the child belonged to, and what the Master had done. The Shogun told them that he would return the boy to them, but only if they brought Master Minamoto's head back to him as tribute. They thanked him, and for their quest the Shogun gave the three women weapons, a Kitana sword, two Kitana daggers, and Kamas." Cleo sighed thoughtfully, "The Shogun betrayed them and sent word to the temple that they were coming. The trio made their journey but the close they got to the temple the more attacks they endured. When they were a day's journey away from the temple they fell under attack, and two of the sisters sent the third away to finish while they fought this last group. The mother of the boy made it to the temple and confronted Master Minamoto, they battled fiercely for two days and on the second day the woman took his head. She ran back to the sight where her sisters had been attacked to find they had been captured, and were about to die. The woman held the master's head up to them, and because she had killed the master, they bowed to her swearing their allegiance. She took them to the Shogun, and presented the head to him. The Shogun was displeased, and summoned the boy. He took the boy's life in front of the mother and her sisters. He and his guard then sent them away, and the Shogun said if he ever saw them again he would kill them all and destroy the temple. The sisters returned to the temple, where they shared the duties as a master together. Time passed, and a few years after that legend has it that the monks and the sisters returned to the Shogun's palace riding tigers, and killed everyone but the Shogun's infant son. They brought the boy back and raised him as their own, and when in turn the women died, he took the mantle of Master. He claimed three tigers visited him the night the last sister died, and laid out the ideas of honor that would purify the temple, they said that the sisters would be reborn and visit the temple, and that if ever another child was sold to an unworthy person that the sisters would destroy the temple, but if the sisters returned and found the masters worthy the temple would be blessed."

"Wow," Bea said sipping on her water through a straw, "So you are supposed to be one of the sisters re-born, and reincarnated."

Cleo nodded, "And in order for Solok and I to adopt Wu, my sister and I are to reenact the original quest for the boy."

Bea interrupted before Solok or Sovar could speak, "But you are just two, where is the third?"

"She died, in the war against the Dominion. Sabina has her sword, and she is the iron tiger, who carries the Kamas. It is important, because taking on the quest, she makes a commitment to me, and to Solok that if something were to happen to me, for as long as Wu lives, she would come and help him, kind of like a godmother."

Sovar leaned in to speak, and his wife spoke first, "I want to be the third. Can I do this?"

From behind them all a tall lean black woman dressed as a Klingon warrior spoke, "You might want to think about that Vulcan. You don't know the rest of the story. We fight not only for Wu, but we fight for the honor of the three, we fight for my son so he might become a student of the temple, the first half-human born to a master."

Cleo stood and approached the woman, who grabbed her by the shoulders, "My sister." She said reverently, as she returned the embrace.

"It's been too long, Cleo." Sabina said smiling wide.

Cleo turned slipping her arm around the woman, "I present to you, my sister, Sabina of the Klingon ship Klag." She pointed to Solok, "That is my bond mate, Solok. His father, Sovar. His mother, T'Pel, and our friends, Senator Letant and his wife Bea."

The black woman stepped forward and slammed her fist over her heart, "It is an honor."

Letant waved the waiter over, "Blood wine for our new friend."

Sabina put her hand on Letant's shoulder, "A thoughtful gesture, Romulan, but I am of Cleo's path and we do not pervert our bodies with intoxicants."

Letant laughed, "How do you function among Klingons if you don't drink blood wine?"

The black woman's dark eyes took on a strange gleam, "Lots of blood."

T'Pel stood, "I wish to be a part of this quest. I am the child's grandmother it is only logical that I am a part of this. Since you have no third, and it sounds as if you will require one." She folded her hands neatly in front of her and stared at Cleo and Sabina directly.

"My Wife," Sovar spoke softly.

"Hush, Sovar, This is between me and she who is my daughter, and her sister."

"Mother, I do not think it advisable…" Solok began just as Sabina leapt at the older Vulcan woman.

T'Pel caught Sabina in midair and slammed her down on an empty table behind them. Sabina was silent for a moment catching her breath, and then she laughed so loud the bar went silent, "Cleo she is in, I hope she can wield a sword as deftly." She leapt up and opened her arms to the Vulcan woman wrapping her in a hug before T'Pel could protest. "My son would benefit from a grandmother such as you." She released T'Pel slapping her hard on the back.

Sovar stood, "It has been a long day. I will take my leave now. My wife, attend." He said raising an eyebrow to her.

Sabina slapped Sovar on the back, "Do not mate with her too roughly tonight, Sovar, she will need all of her energy for the battles ahead." Laughing hard again she sat down next to Bea. "Now, tell me Solok, how you melted the ice around my sisters groin so she would accept you. Our other sister and I had a bet she would go into the next life as virgin as the snow on a mountain."

Bea leaned over to Letant and whispered, "I see how she fits with Klingons, and she doesn't need blood wine…"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok and Cleo entered their room. Solok did not hesitate, "My wife. It is easy to see why your sister lives with Klingons."

"Probably as easy for her to see why I live with Vulcans." Cleo said, her mouth curling into the tiniest of smiles.

His eyebrows rose and he nodded, "What was your other sister's personality."

It was Cleo's turn to raise an eyebrow, "She worked for the Cardassians during the war, so I am sure you can extrapolate from there."

Solok could feel a sudden pain through their bond. _My wife_, he spoke to her in her mind as he gently caressed her fingers, _what is this I feel from you._

Cleo looked into Solok's blue eyes and the sharpness of the agony made Solok flinch even as his wife's face remained placid. _My Adun. I will not speak her name, nor will Sabina. I took her life in the battle that I saved your father, and the Senator. She was who betrayed us to the Dominion, and I killed her in the battle with her own sword. It cost me dearly, and nearly cost me my life. _

Solok began to see the battle, and a beautiful Asian woman standing with her sword leveled at Cleo. He felt Cleo's agony, and saw her allow the woman to land strikes on her, one fracturing her pelvis, as she begged her sister not to make her fight.

Solok spoke to his wife in her mind; _she left you no choice Adun'a. You did the only logical thing. _

_I know Solok, but there is no serenity in taking the life of someone you love._

Solok placed his forehead against hers; placing his hands on her cheeks he captured her lips.

He felt the pain ebb against his touch, replaced with a sweetness of his touch.

_I pledge to you I will not allow harm to come to your mother. _

_I know Adun'a. Pledge the same of yourself and I will not protest._

She lifted her hand to his cheek and deepened their kiss, taking him into her arms.

_I pledge my Adun, not even the call of death will part us, and soon our family will increase._

He picked her up, not allowing their kiss to part and carried her to their bed.


	16. the ticking of time

Cleo sat at her desk staring at her comm. The twins were taking a nap in their bassinets. Wu was in school, and T'Lyn was in her favored place, doing errands with Daddy and Grandpa. She stood up and looked in on the twins, they looked like the mirror images of Solok and the female, T'Wulf, tended more toward T'Pel. It was a fact that made T'Pel imminently proud, Cleo knew whether or not T'Pel showed it openly. Soren though, looked like Solok, from his skin tone, to the dimples Solok had but no one ever saw.

Looking around her office on Farius Prime, she could not believe it would be nearly ten years since they adopted Wu. Wu was a man now, eighteen in a few days. He had only recently decided that he was returning to Earth, to study at the monastery. A fact that had slightly disappointed Solok, as she felt through their bond, but to his credit he handled it well, and she was proud of him. She also could not believe that in a matter of days, they would be returning to Vulcan permanently.

Cleo looked in the mirror, to check her uniform. She was getting older; she could see it in her face now. Her work outs were still as hard as ever, but she paid for it more than she ever had. She and Solok still spared frequently, but she paid for in a more profound soreness. A fact that in spite of their bond she was still able to keep from Solok, but knew she would not be able to hide forever. She had thought about retiring after the twins were born, but somehow it felt like failure to her, and she chickened out and returned to work. Somehow the idea of retirement felt like she would be failing her family, but the wounds she had suffered over a life time of combat were catching up with her, and the fire she once held for the job had dwindled into kindling.

T'Pel stepped in behind Cleo and the human woman jumped slightly, "Mother, I did not hear you enter."

T'Pel gave a knowing nod, "You were deep in thought, my daughter. I don't believe I, or anyone has startled you for all the years I have known you. The teachers are here for Soren and T'Wulf." T'Pel picked up the little girl, and Cleo picked up the boy, gently waking them before they passed them to the two Vulcan females who they would spend the rest of the day with, learning the basics of logic and control.

When the door shut T'Pel eyed Cleo, who was again checking her uniform. "What troubles you my daughter?"

"After all these years are my emotions still so easily readable?" Cleo answered neutrally.

"Only to another Vulcan, Daughter."

Cleo turned to her mother in law, a small smirk that would not fully develop playing over her lips. "I am getting old T'Pel. I will be fifty soon, and I am slowing down. I am beginning to feel as if the position I have held, I am no longer worthy of and soon will be, incapable of. "

T'Pel's head dropped slightly as she hid a small amusement. "Your logic is flawed, Cleo. You are still more than capable; your aging only means that it is wiser perhaps to allow the younger officers to perform the more physical tasks."

Cleo looked away, back into the mirror, "Perhaps, T'Pel, but it does not take away certain discomfort of…"

"Aging?"

Cleo nodded, "We all age, and are not spared the indignities of the process. When we return to Vulcan I would suggest, perhaps, you look into a teaching position. It is both wise and logical. Your skills will aid the many, and remind you that though things change, and always will you still have much to offer."

Cleo nodded again, "You are correct, T'Pel, of course." She turned from the mirror and graced T'Pel with the smallest of smiles. "Where are Sovar, Solok, and T'Lyn?"

T'Pel folded her hands in front of her, "Sovar and Solok took T'Lyn to be fitted for her school uniform for when she returns to Vulcan. I also believe Sovar said something about purchasing further Vulcan attire for her."

"Are they concerned that her strange hair color and human ears will find her outcast from her peers?" Cleo asked as she got tea from the replicator for both her and T'Pel.

T'Pel nodded, "It is a logical concern. There are no blond wavy haired Vulcans as you know, and it does draw more attention than the younger children will, who inherited a purely Vulcan look. I have pointed out to Soval that which T'Lyn does appear more human, she is a disciplined and logical child, much advanced her age."

Cleo nodded, "Solok and I meet with her teacher the day we arrive. He seemed more than willing to accommodate over the Comm. "

"Tamok? He is unknown to me, a new teacher perhaps."

"I believe he is, he taught on one of the outlaying colonies."

"If he is agreeable, then T'Lyn will have no issues. Though, I still maintain it would be more logical to return to Gol, rather than return to the home at Shir Kahr. " T'Pel said taking a sip of her tea.

Cleo hid her smile behind her own tea cup. She did not know why, but T'Pel had a distain for Shir Kahr, and the main Vulcan clans that inhabited it. She was disagreeable to Sarek, the head of that clan, and even though the house they owned in Shir Kahr was every bit as nice and perhaps nicer than the one in Gol, T'Pel described it as if it were the slums she encountered on Farius. It was in those moments Cleo was reminded of how deeply emotions truly ran in the Vulcan blood. "Solok and Sovar have spoken on this matter, given their status and…"

T'Pel held up her hand, "I have heard the logic of it, my daughter, as the earth expression states until I am green in the face. Our family is of Gol. I will say no more on the matter."

"Senator Letant and his wife Bea will be meeting us when we arrive. It is an unofficial visit; he is still in favor with his government, at least for this week. They expressed the desire to see, as they put it, their nieces and nephews. Letant apparently as a gift for Wu."

"Letant is…agreeable." T'Pel said absently.

Cleo nearly choked on her tea. She had long suspected that T'Pel had the inkling of a crush on Letant, but who could blame her, he was kind, and fun, and as handsome as he was both of those things. "He is agreeable," Cleo answered. "Bea is a fortunate woman, outside of the fact that she is pregnant nearly constantly."

The women looked at each other, but decorum prevented them both from saying what they were thinking about the prowess and insatiability that signified.

Cleo's office door slid open and both women jumped slightly as if they had been caught. Sovar and Solok entered with T'Lyn between them, carrying a bundle of clothing. Cleo and T'Pel both stood to greet them. Solok held out two fingers to Cleo, who in turn touched them with her two fingers. Cleo turned to T'Lyn, "Return to our quarters, T'Lyn and put away your new clothes." T'Lyn nodded and scampered off a bit quicker than was dignified.

"I trust she was no trouble." Cleo stated but more asked Sovar and Solok. Solok looked at Soval. "No my wife she was no trouble, but my father purchased her anything she hinted at liking, so when one gets whatever they desire then there is no logical reason why they would express emotion."

Sovar placed his hands behind his back and shrugged, "She had need of those things my son. It was logical to purchase them. I will hear no more on the matter. T'Pel, attend." He said holding up his fingers for T'Pel.

T'Pel joined her husband and nodded to Cleo and Solok. "We are leaving tonight for Vulcan." Sovar stated, and raised the Ta'al with his other hand, "Peace and long life." He nodded to his son and Cleo.

After they left Solok looked at Cleo and ran his fingers down her face gently. "I have every reason to think T'Lyn will do well on Vulcan. I have felt your concern all day, Ashal-veh."

Cleo leaned into his touch, "I am not concerned with T'Lyn. She is a smart girl, and very disciplined."

Solok moved closer, "Then what is this trouble I feel in your emotion?"

Cleo gave him a small sad smile. "We have much to discuss. With this change in our life, I believe it is time for my position to change as well."

Solok nodded and guided them both to the small couch to speak on the matters troubling Cleo.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok woke in the middle of the night. He could hear crying, a desperate sobbing coming from the next room. He looked over and Cleo was asleep, so he got up, slipping on his robe before opening the door to the next room. There bathed in a small light at the side of her bed was T'Lyn balled up and sobbing. He frowned and approached her bedside. When he sat down she unfolded, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Daddy!" she said between sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her up into his lap.

"What has you in such an emotional state, T'Lyn?" he asked softly stroking her hair, he began to attempt to send her calm through the touch of their skin. "Tell me slowly, and speak in proper Vulcan."

"Sa-Mekh," she whispered, the help of her father's superior mental discipline helping her control the torrent of sobs, "I had a d-dream. A man…he was trying to hurt me and I do not know why." She finished in perfect Vulcan, but as soon as she stopped talking she melted into her father's arms.

Solok held her tightly, "It was only a mental aberration, T'Lyn. It is not logical to become so upset." He said softly, "You are safe here. You are with me, and there is no one attempting to harm you." He held her tight against him, and kissed the top of her head on a momentary impulse to comfort his hurting daughter. When she had calmed sufficiently he had her look him in the eyes, "Vulcans are plagued with dreams if they do not meditate, T'Lyn." He smoothed her hair back, "Come let us banish these dreams together." He took her by the hand and lead her over to the corner. He instructed her to sit while he gathered a few things.

Returning to his and Cleo's bedroom he picked up his mediation lamp and two over robes used in meditation. He entered and sat the lamp before T'Lyn. He had her stand and slipped one of the over robes onto her, and put one on himself. He sat before the lamp and picked T'Lyn up putting her on his lap. "Now, we banish our emotion and focus our thoughts. We are in command of them T'Lyn, they are not in command of us. Focus on the flame, Ko-fu, and breathe as I do."

Cleo watched the scene from the door with a small smile. She had been concerned when T'Lyn was born, that perhaps she looked "too human" for Solok to accept as his child. It was never the case though, and Solok had been diligent through her eight years to see to her every need. She was very proud of him, and for all his efforts she was very much a "daddy's girl".

**A/N: Forgive the long pause in this story. I'm back on it, and it will be unfolding quickly. I want to thank everyone who has hung in there with me. I know this chapter skipped a lot of time, but as the Vulcan's say, "What is necessary is never unwise." **


	17. Of the Future

Tamok paced back and forth in his private quarters. The Comm beeped he answered it immediately. A Romulan with steel blue eyes and hair greying at the temples of his precise bob but was staring coldly at him. "Tamok, report." S'Vec said perking his eye brows.

"The girl is due in three days. I have made contact with her father, Solok. He is agreeable to enrolling her in my advanced classes."

"Well done, Tamok. "

"She is a beautiful girl child, Master S'Vec." He blurted out looking at her file open on the desk.

"What was that?" S'Vec said, his eyes narrowing at the monitor.

"Master, I…" Tamok stammered, "I mean no disrespect…" he bowed his head contritely.

"T'Lyn is mine, Tamok, and when she comes of age, if you are not incompetent and dead you will deliver her to me. Until that time, you are to break her logic as we have discussed, and prepare her to be my…consort."

"Of course, Master S'Vec. " He said not daring to raise his eyes to the monitor.

"Voramik is on his way from Romulus to assist you. My half-witted son, Letant, is unwittingly delivering the tracking device, as I have planned. So, as long as you are competent in a decade or a little less, I will collect her from you myself." He leaned back and smirked.

"As you wish, S'Vec, your will be done in all things."

S'Vec nodded and the screen went black. Tamok put on his teaching robes, looking in the mirror he smoothed down his greying hair. He would attempt to make S'Vec's orders come to be, but it would take his self-control he knew this much. He could see her, this young girl, in his mind's eye as a grown woman. He could see her at _his_ side, bearing _his _children. Surely, there was another S'Vec could have. There was no reason why, that he was aware of, it had to be this specific half Vulcan girl. He swallowed it all down, and suppressed his emotion as he was taught to do as a Romulan spy. _No_, he thought, _I have no death wish. I will see to S'Vec's plan. _

With a cool detachment he strode out of his quarters into the hall of the academy. A few more days and he would begin his assignment.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"So-mehk?" T'Lyn said tugging on her father's robes for his attention.

Solok looked down and softly replied. "T'Lyn, we do not touch others unless given permission. How do we properly gain someone's attention, my daughter?"

T'Lyn looked down, "We address them by name or title and wait for them to acknowledge us."

"This is correct. Well done. Now, begin again." Solok said, folding his hands in front of him.

"So-Mehk?" She said and waited. Solok could see her repressing the urge to fidget and it brought a tiny curl of a smile to his lips. Solok waited, even going so far as to looking out the window. T'Lyn cleared her throat gently, "So-Mehk…Daddy?"

He could have corrected for being impatient, but it fell out of his mind when she used human expression of fondness. It tugged at him, deeply, to hear her call him "Daddy". "What is it, Ko-fu?"

"I am having mild difficulty with the equations of warp drive, So-Mehk. I did not wish to fall behind and dishonor you and mother at school, could you help me?" Her green eyes flashed a wet desperation. Solok could see she was on the verge of tears.

"I can assist you with this." He guided her to the table and propped her up on his lap, "Now, show me your PADD."

T'Lyn brought up her padd for Solok to see, and began pointing out the work she had done, and double checked, but knew it wasn't correct because the other side of the equation was not making sense. Solok watched her explain the math, but also watched to see how well she was able to suppress the emotions he saw peeking through a moment ago. She has not completely emotionally resolved, but was admirably so considering her age. He felt compelled to allow himself the emotional indulgence of pride in his offspring. When she had finished her explanation he decided not to give her the answer, but point her in the direction of the answer and see how she reacted. It was agreeable to him that she did not seem frustrated by it but instead began searching for the answer herself.

Cleo entered the room from behind and placed her hand on both of their shoulders, "I do not wish to interrupt you two, but our Shuttle to the ship is ready to depart. "

T'Lyn looked at her mom and nodded, she leaned in and kissed her father's cheek, and slid off his knee and ran out of the room without protest to gather her things. Cleo put her hand over her mouth, finding it hard not to grin at the shocked and proud look on Solok's face. She could feel that while the open display of affection, even from his daughter was slightly disappointing, it also gave him a sense of contentment.

"It is difficult my husband, to want to stifle such things isn't it?" Cleo said rubbing her other hand over his shoulder.

"It is my wife, but she is Vulcan, and emotion is dangerous not only for her, but for those she will be around as well." Solok stood and held out his fingers to Cleo, "We are remiss in our duty if we do not attempt to correct such things, just as we have been remiss in not gaining for her a bond mate. She is eight now, and it is unconscionable to think we have not provided for her future."

Cleo nodded, " I am aware, but she is also human, Solok. We have been away from Vulcan a long time, and securing the Telan t'Kanlar, bond has not been easy. Perhaps, when we are back on Vulcan…"

Solok interrupted Cleo, "It is my duty to secure her a Kah-ka, my wife. It is illogical of me not to have done so."

Wu entered, he was now a tall, lean but strong young man, of eighteen. "My parents, the shuttle awaits you."

Solok nodded, "Wu, do you feel that we were remiss in not providing you a bond mate?"

Wu turned red, "Um, no, Dad. I don't. No one you and mom would have picked would have been…" she cleared his throat, "Um, just no." He smiled briefly and trotted off down the hall.

Solok looked at Cleo, "It will be different for T'Lyn, my wife. She will find us remiss in our duty, or rather find me remiss. I will begin to attend to it as soon as we arrive."

"My husband, I doubt T'Lyn would find you remiss in anything. I am fairly certain she believes you to be perfection with pointed ears."

Solok glanced at his wife, is lips puckering slightly. Part of him desired that to be true. Such affection was disquieting; he would have to meditate on it later.

"Osu Sarek, and his aids will be on the ship home, Solok." Cleo said informatively.

"Perhaps, I might speak to him on this matter of bond mates. His son, is a half Vulcan, perhaps he has some insight into matters of this nature."

"I have been given to understand, Solok, that the elder Ambassador is…unwell."

"He is retired, and his prognosis is not good. He has Bendi. However, if he is still well enough I would have his thoughts." Solok said firmly, fighting to repress his feelings of inadequacy on this matter.

O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo gathered Wu once they were settled on the ship. T'Lyn was sitting next to her father showing him the progress she had made on her equations. "T'Lyn, would you like to go with Wu and I, we are going t to train a while on a new martial art."

T'Lyn looked at her padd and then at her mother, "No mother, I must finish this before I have fun…" she blushed green for a moment, "I mean before I practice my martial arts."

Cleo nodded, "We will be in holosuite two if you change your mind or finish your work." She put her arm around Wu, "It looks like it is you and me." She grinned softly, "Which will mean we are practicing your katas for entrance into the temple, and then if you do well, sword play." Wu smiled, "I'll be able to beat you one day mother…" he grinned. "I look forward to that, Wu, but I promise you it won't be today."

Solok watched over T'Lyn doing her work, when she completed the equation he looked over it. "This is adequate work, my daughter. Do you wish to join your mother now?"

T'Lyn shook her head, "I am unsettled today, Father. I do not think engaging in violent behavior would be wise."

He patted her head, "That is logical. Perhaps you would accompany me to meet someone. He is very old, and is a piece of living history. He is Osu Sarek, he helped form the Federation as we know it, though he is ill, T'Lyn. I do not wish you to be scared, it is illogical to be scared of illness." He offered her his hand to lead her down the hall, and she declined.

"What kind of sick is he father?" She asked with her green eyes wide, already looking kind of sad and hesitant.

"He is sick of the mind, T'Lyn. He has a very rare disease which makes him more openly emotional. He will die of it, probably soon." Solok said in a flat even manner, watching for T'Lyn's reaction. "How does that make you feel?"

She frowned deeply, and her eyes became moist. "That is sad, Daddy." She sniffed fighting to restrain herself.

"It is regrettable, T'Lyn." Solok said with a small sigh, "But you must not let it overcome you."

She nodded, but walked closer to Solok's leg, he could tell she was fighting from holding onto him for comfort.

When they arrived Solok chimed the door, and Saketh answered. "Yes?"

"I am Ambassador Solok of the Clan of Gol. " Solok said very formally, "I have come to speak with Osu Sarek, if that is possible."

Saketh opened his mouth to speak, but Sarek was already behind him bidding them to enter while pushing Saketh back.

T'Lyn lost her bravery and fell in behind Solok, and was as discretely as she could clinging to his leg under his robes.

Sarek stood in his white robes, with his hands folded together looking at Solok, "I receive few visitors these days Ambassador. My _condition_ as you know is distasteful, so I welcome you."

Solok nodded, and turned to look for his daughter, who was now hidden under his top robes. He reached around and caught her with his hand by the head, gently pushing her out from her hiding space to stand at his side. "This is my daughter, T'Lyn."

Sarek's eyes lit up and he smiled openly at her, "Greetings little one."

T'Lyn held up a quick ta'al. "Osu." She whispered trying not to look at him or anything distinctly in the room.

"Sit." Sarek said, "Saketh get them tea." Saketh left the main chamber to do as he was told. Sarek looked at Solok, "Your daughter is half human. Did you couple with the mother or were you forced to achieve this child through an act of science."

Solok guided T'Lyn to sit next to Sarek, "It was a natural act, Osu."

"Some women, not my Amanda, but some human women seem better equipped to handle Vulcan DNA." He looked at T'Lyn and smiled, "She is a lovely child." He said to Solok.

Saketh entered with no tea, "Osu, the replicator does not seem to be functioning…"

Solok saw the anger in Sarek's eyes and Solok stood instantly. "My replicator is working Osu. Saketh and I will retrieve the tea."

Sarek blanked for a moment and then nodded, "That is acceptable."

Saketh whispered to Solok, "Sarek cannot be left alone."

Solok looked at T'Lyn, "She will stay."

"She is only a child, and Osu is prone to…emotional outburst." Saketh said gravely.

Solok looked at Sarek, "Osu would you see to my daughter while we are gone and make sure no harm comes to her?"

Sarek nodded, "That is acceptable."

"We will make haste," Solok said urging Saketh out the door. Cleo would probably be angry at him for leaving her in the care of a sick man, but he felt the probability was low that there would be trouble.

When Solok left T'Lyn finally looked at Sarek. "Daddy doesn't trust me that I won't be too emotional and embarrass him." She said softly.

Sarek nodded, "Neither does Saketh trust me not to do the same thing. Why does your father think that about you?"

"Because I am half-human, and he told me you were sick and going to die, and that made me want to cry." She said turning a bit green from embarrassment.

Sarek nodded again, "I am ill and I will die. It makes me sad too sometimes." His eyes welled up with tears.

T'Lyn's eyes went wide, she had never seen an elder Vulcan start to cry before. She came up on her knees and made her way to his lap. She sat down and said, "When I cry, father has me sit on his lap and he put his arms around me. You do the same." Sarek did as he was asked to do and then she put her head under his chin, "Now you breathe with me. " she offered, not knowing exactly how that helped but knowing it always helped her. After a couple of minutes she looked up at him, "Does that help?"

He grinned at her, "I believe it did, I am do not feel like crying anymore."

T'Lyn returned his grin, "That is agreeable." She put her head under his chin and picked up his hand, "You wear ornamentation on your fingers; I have not seen this before on a Vulcan male."

"This is the signet of my family line, T'Lyn. It means my family is descendant of Surak himself." He considered the ring and then slipped it off of his finger and onto hers. "It is aesthetically pleasing isn't it?"

T'Lyn held her hand up to the light and marveled at how big the ring looked on her finger, how heavy it felt, and finally how pretty it was, even though it looked very old. She shook her head yes.

"Do you know why your father has come to see me?" he asked watching her marvel at the ring.

"I think he wants to ask about me, Osu. I heard he and mom talking about a word I don't know in Vulcan. Something to do with bonding." She slowly slipped the ring off her finger and placed it on Sarek's finger carefully. The wrinkled nature of his hand were a bit scary to her, but at the same time were as fascinating as the ring. She looked up at him. "Are you feeling better?"

He sighed, "I believe so. "

"Your hands are soft," she stated abruptly, feeling a bit guilty for touching his ring and finger, knowing her father would probably not be pleased with her showing so much emotion. "I better move or Daddy will think one of us was sad." She grinned softly, sliding off his lap and onto the cushion next to him.

"You are a very…kind child."

"Don't tell Daddy, he would think it was emotional…ummm…indulgence."

"Your secret is safe." Sarek added with a chuckle. "Your ears, " he said noticing their round shell, "They look so…human."

T'Lyn frowned deeply, "I'm half human, what are they supposed to look like? Ferengi?"

Sarek laughed, "Good point little one."

Solok and Saketh entered the room with tea. Solok eyed T'Lyn having moved from one spot to another and he asked Sarek, "Was she well behaved?"

"Yes." Sarek answered immediately. "Never be too hard on her. She is a good and admirable child."

T'Lyn blushed slightly, "So-mehk, may I join Mother and Wu in the holosuite?"

Solok nodded, "Yes."

T'Lyn looked at Sarek, "It was an honor to meet you Osu." He took her hand into both of his quickly and smiled. "Your service does us honor, T'Lyn. Now run along quickly I am growing tired and need to speak with your father."

T'Lyn bolted out the door and looked down at her hand. He had pressed his other ring into her palm. She didn't know why, but she hoped she did not get into trouble.


	18. whose weakness is strength

T'Lyn lay in her bed looking at the brown stoned ring. There was Vulcan glyph on it that she would want to remember to look it up when she arrived at her new home. Getting up she pulled a small pouch from her jewelry box and placed the ring in it, cinching it tight, she put it back and locked the box. She looked back at her bed and swallowed hard. Perhaps, she was getting this illness that the old man who gave her the ring had. In the past few days she had nightmares every night. Turning from the bed she carefully lit her meditating lamp and sat as her father taught her. She took a deep breath and let it out, staring at the flame she began the mantras of meditation her father had taught her. It had not helped yet in the past two nights, but there was a chance she was not doing it properly yet, or it just took more time.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo saw a man lingering outside of T'Lyn's room. The hair on her neck bristled. "What are you doing?" She asked firmly, slipping herself between the door and the tall Vulcan man.

The slender Vulcan backed off and dipped his head, "Pardon me, T'Sai."

Cleo stared him down, "Your pardon will be taken, if you state who you are and why you are lingering by my daughter's door."

He raised the Ta'al, "I am Voramik. I am have recently become employed by the Shir Kahr academy as a teaching assistant to, Osu Tomak. I did not mean to linger by your daughter's door, I wished to introduce myself to the Ambassador, and his wife." He folded his hands behind his back, "Are you T'Sai to the house of Gol?"

Cleo relaxed the muscles she had tensed to strike, "I am. You may call me Cleo." She said, raising the ta'al to him.

"I must have been given the wrong room assignment. I was lead to believe that this was yours and the Ambassador's room. "

Cleo relaxed completely, "We are across the hall. I believe Solok is there." She opened their door and invited him to join her. She considered his looks, he was a strange looking Vulcan in some regard. He had a broader jaw, but still the slender cheeks and blue eyes, but his hair seemed to have just a tint of red in the light. His voice also struck her has odd, it was a crisp Shir Kahr accent, but something else, she could not put her finger on.

"My husband, we have a guest." She called out to her husband.

Solok entered from the meditation room, "Greetings."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn unfolded herself from her meditation. She felt better, more peaceful than she had in several days, and extremely centered. She padded over to her bed and fell directly into a dreamless sleep.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok stood over T'Lyn's bed. "It is well after oh- four-hundred my daughter. "

One of T'Lyn's eyes opened and she sat up still half asleep. "I am late in waking. " she said to herself running her fingers through her long hair. "I do not know how this happened." She blinked. It had been several nights since she had an undisturbed sleep, and while she regretted not hearing the morning bell, she retained that center she found in meditation. "Forgive me, Father. I meditated last night; I was able to achieve a suitable night's sleep, the first since we boarded the ship." She looked up contritely at Solok, who nodded once, "Your explanation is acceptable. Gather your things. We arrive on Vulcan in one hour forty minutes and thirty-five seconds. Replicate your Plomik and be in readiness in one hour thirty-five minutes."

"Yes, Father." She said with a small nod.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo entered the shuttle with her hands behind her back. She took the seat next to the old Vulcan she had met earlier on the journey. He was looking out the window; she gently touched his white sleeve. "May I sit with you?"

Sarek looked down at her. He offered her a small smile, "Of course."

She began to sit and Cleo stopped her, "Did you ask Osu if you can sit there?"

"Yes, Mother." She said pausing to see if she would be allowed to remain.

Sarek spoke up, "She is welcome T'Sai. Her company is agreeable to an old crazy Vulcan."

Cleo nodded, and looked at her with an unspoken command that she had better behave.

When they were in flight toward Vulcan T'Lyn leaned over and whispered in Sarek's ear, "I have your ring, Osu. You gave it to me. Did you mean to or was that an accident."

Sarek did not look at her he stared out the window at Vulcan, which was getting bigger in the window. "It was a gift little T'Sai."

"Why? It is…too valuable to give to someone you do not know."

"Because for a moment." He looked at her, his wizened dark eyes looking at her in their youthful innocents, "I felt calm and logical, that was priceless. It may be the last moment like that that I ever have, little T'Sai. "

A small frown threatened to curl her lips and he reached up and touched her chin, lifting it slightly. He looked at her and sighed, "Remember how precious control is, T'Lyn, and remember you are a healer. When you wear the ring, remember an old man who you gave a great gift to." His hand dropped and he looked out the window, falling silent for the rest of the trip.

T'Lyn looked forward. There was a lot to consider in what he said. She did not understand it all, but decided when she got home she would record it in her personal log. Looking to the side she saw another man staring at her. He seemed vaguely familiar, in an uncomfortable way, and she looked away. She suddenly felt the desire to be home away from everyone.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant was waiting with his hands behind his back for the shuttle to land. He looked back, Sovar, Bea, and T'Pel were waiting in the shade of the building. He scoffed, he was the only one braving the sun, but he would be the first to see his friend and his family. She smiled. He had not seen his niece since she was three, and not yet seen Solok's twins. Seeing the shuttle on approach his smile widened, and he came up on the tips of his toes.

As the shuttle opened up he watched an old man and an aid get off, then a lone traveler. He sighed irritated until his smile returned, seeing a tiny blond girl coming down the steps. He ran over and picked the girl up by the armpits and swung her in the air, laughing. "My little T'Lyn! You have gotten so big!"

"Uncle…Giggles…" T'Lyn said gasping from the hardness of his hug and twirl. As quickly as he picked her up he threw her up in the air and caught her in another hug, and then placed her carefully put her on the ground. In turn he grabbed Wu, and then Cleo, and when finally Solok came out judiciously pushing the twin's in a pram. Letant slapped him on the back, "Old man! It is good to see you!"

Solok acknowledge Letant's greeting with a gesture of his head, "It is agreeable to see you, Letant."

"Oh, Solok, old man don't gush like that, you'll embarrass me with your emotional displays." He threw his head back and laughed; pulling the little boy out of the pram he bounced him on his hip. "Oh finally that boy you wanted." He grinned at Solok, whose eyes were wide now trying to silence Letant a bit. Letant put his hand in his pocket and walked up to T'Lyn. He pulled out a small pink package, "And this is for you little one." He bent and kissed the top of her head and walked over to Bea handing the child to her, "Isn't he adorable my dear?"

Bea grinned, "Well, he looks like Solok." She lifted him up and blew a raspberry on his little tummy.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo looked over T'Lyn in her new school uniform. "You look wonderful, little one. I am positive you will do well. " She saw a small ring on her pinky, "Is that what your Uncle Letant gave you?"

She looked at the pinky ring, it had a small IDIC surrounded by a simple silver band, "Yes, Mother."

Cleo nodded and picked up T'Wulf and Soren, placing them in their high chairs. "We will remember to send him a thank you communication."

Solok entered, and Cleo held up her fingers, he stroked her fingers softly and then eyed his daughter, "Your Grandfather and I will be taking you to school this morning. We are to meet your teacher, and Osu Tomak." He looked her over and then looked at Cleo. "We should have cut her hair, the long wavy hair is going to be."

Cleo's eyes narrowed at him and he fell silent. She turned to T'Lyn. "Do your best today."

"I will mother. It would be illogical to do anything by my best." She gathered her pads and headed toward the door where Sovar was waiting.

Solok watched his daughter walk away and then turned to Cleo, "We wear our hair in a specific…"

"Solok, I am not going to argue this with you. Unless you want to sleep with the aging Sehlat tonight, you will not mention it again. She is half human. Her ears are human in shape. Her face looks Vulcan. I'd rather have them pick on her for her hair color than her hair color and her ears all at once. Do you understand my logic in this matter?"

Solok did not understand her logic, but did have the understanding that he _would _be made to sleep with, I-cho, his parent's overly old sehlat and that was most disagreeable. He nodded and said no more. Gathering T'Lyn and Sovar they stepped into the flitter and were on their way to the school to meet with T'Lyn's teacher, dropping her off for the day.

O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tamok stood, cutting an imposing form for the Vulcan children passing by him. He had stern features, which he hardened anytime a student dare look up at him. His blue eyes were cold, and some children were even to describe them as ruthless. Of all the instructors at the school he had managed to garner fear and discipline the quickest. He saw the two ambassadors walking toward him, and he softened slightly. It was time to put on his show, to begin to gain their trust. He stepped forward, raising the ta'al. "Greetings, Amabassadors, it is agreeable to have you," He paused and looked down at T'Lyn, who was looking up at him. She was more than even her pictures hinted at, and his words wanted to catch in this throat, "and your daughter in our institution." He dropped the salute and tucked his hands into his sleeves, digging his nails into his skin as a painful reminder to focus.

"Your welcome is acknowledged." Solok returned sternly. "You know my father, he made the arrangements and filed the information."

Tamok nodded to Sovar, "Yes, I am intrigued by your daughter's advanced study. I am very agreeable to have her in my class. I have had to make many cuts, so the class is going to be intimate, only T'Lyn and two other boy children."

"Cuts?" Solok queried.

"Children who did not meet my exacting standards, Ambassador, I sent them back to the normal educational cycle. It is only logical to have only the best of the best in the privileged class. Beyond the normal studies children in my class are able to do field research, and have overnight stays. Those are honors that only the students of merit should have." He kneeled before T'Lyn and looked directly in her eyes. He cooed to himself as she sternly held his gaze. She had a strong will and mind, he was looking forward to exploring that, "Do think yourself worthy of my class?"

T'Lyn nodded, "I will endeavor to be, Osu."

Tamok fought not to smile, he stood and turned away. "Then we shall begin." He motioned her to follow him. T'Lyn stepped forward looking up at her father and grandfather. They both looked down at her, they nodded and she turned her attention to her teacher, following close behind him.

Sovar looked at Solok, "He is…as strange man."

Solok shrugged, "He seems agreeable. I am contented by his exacting standards of teaching. T'Lyn will receive an education that will make up for any weaknesses her human genetics have caused."

Sovar frowned as he turned from the school. His son at times had a way of thinking that was cutting, and he hoped neither T'Lyn nor Cleo ever hear that particular sentiment expressed. "Do you think so ill of your wife and children, Solok?"

Solok turned and matched Sovar's stride, "It is not a matter of thinking ill, it is simply a fact of our society. Humans do not…"

Sovar held his hand up, "I will not hear this, Solok."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tamok lead T'Lyn to her computer pod in the floor. He stood next to her and explained briefly how it functioned. The life sized monitors came to life, and she looked up at Tamok, "Are you to be here with me Osu?" He stared down at her, "Yes. Today I will, if you do well, then I will stand at my normal post but you are under my scrutiny until the probation period is over.

T'Lyn gave a furtive nod, and he stepped closer to her, so his thigh was touching her arm. "Begin."


	19. Fracture of spirits

Tamok watched T'Lyn enter the academy. She was doing as she had been instructed to do in the last session of melding. She kept her eyes averted, she spoke to no one as she entered, and her PADD was clutched to her chest. She was…obeying. He kicked open his office door and waited three minutes, and now. "T'Lyn." He said softly freezing the young girl in place framed perfectly by the door square. "Turn and look at me girl." He said in a voice so kind it tripped honey.

T'Lyn did. "I…I…d-did as you requested, Osu Tamok. I-I didn't not speak to anyone, I did not…" she struggled to look at him in the eyes. "I—" she gasped slightly for air, he could see her angst pounding in her temples, and from the looks of her eyes she had not slept well, and had also perhaps been crying .

"Oh T'Lyn, I am not calling you in for admonishments. I graded your studies from yesterday and you achieved the highest marks. " He leaned back in his chair and cocked his head watching her relax, somewhat. "You deserve a reward for your merit, T'Lyn. Enter." He struggled not to laugh as the tension that a moment ago eased redoubled. He was pleased though as scared as he knew she was, she did as she was told. "Good girl." He tapped the console at his desk and the door shut behind her, she jumped and that pleased him as well. "You have been crying, T'Lyn. Don't lie to me, I know you have. Come here and tell your master what could cause such an emotional response." She did not immediately step forward and he slammed his hand on his desk, "I said come and tell me, T'Lyn." He snapped which brought her on the fly. He tangled his finger in one of her ringlet curls, "Now, before we begin our meld you will tell me, what has caused you to cry."

T'Lyn swallowed. She had done her best to meditate every night since Tamok began melding with her, but with no success. Her dreams were plagued every night by some terrible man she could not see chasing her for reasons she did not understand. Her father, had been hounding her every day for the last three months about how poorly her grades were, keeping her at the dinner table drilling things she knew she knew but could not in all of her frustrations answer. She raised an eyebrow, it might be easier to tell him why she wasn't crying or why she wasn't crying right this minute, but for the life of her she couldn't cry. "You." She said bolder than she wanted, "You make me cry. You tell my mother and father lies, and you do things that make me not be able to meditate and every day I see disappointment in my father's eyes because…" She gasped and tears tumbled from her green eyes, "Because I am failing at being a Vulcan, and I am failing at being smart, and I don't know how to fight you." She began sobbing and she tried to move away from him but his hand hooked around the back of her head and he pulled her to his chest.

"Hush, now T'Lyn. I don't make you cry, you make you cry. If you would just…let go, let go and give in to me, you wouldn't have to cry anymore." He kissed the top of her head, "Let go, let go T'Lyn. Your logic doesn't serve you, and you aren't a good Vulcan. You are failing because you aren't a Vulcan at all, you are a half breed. Embrace that." He pressed his fingers to the psi-points of her face, she tried to squirm away, and pressed his fingers harder, "Stop struggling and embrace this moment. My mind to your mind, our thoughts are merging, our thoughts are one."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn got off the flitter from school. The day was a blur and she was beyond tired. She entered quietly trying to sneak up stairs without anyone seeing her. She had her foot on the step when she heard her father call to her from the dining room. She turned and entered the room. "Y-yes father?"

Solok stood at the head of the table, "Your mother and I have spoken to your teacher. He stated that your grade from yesterday was the highest in the school for the day. I told you that if you applied yourself you would do better." He pointed at the seat next to him, "Now, come and sit. We have much to discuss."

T'Lyn tried not to droop her head, but did as she was told. Solok looked down at her. "Look up, no not slouch."

"Yes, Father."

"Now, Osu Tomak has offered to host you in the academy's living quarters. He believes that you would benefit from having less distraction from the home."

T'Lyn stood up, "No father. I will not benefit from that." She tried to keep her voice even but she was already shaking, and her eyes were already threatening to water.

"T'Lyn, where is your logic and control?" Solok said walking across the room with his hands folded behind his back, "Since moving to Vulcan your discipline, your studies, your emotional control, everything, T'Lyn has deteriorated. I am very disappointed in you. I expected better of you. Osu Tamok's offer is generous. He is not even requiring extra tuition."

T'Lyn began to melt down, "No father! No!" She screamed and turned the table over on its side and ran out of the house. She ran through the house, and out the door. She was running down the street, and dodging through the paths with tears blinding her way.

Cleo entered from the side hearing a tremendous crash in the dining room, followed by Sovar. "What has happened, Solok?"

Solok was fighting anger, "Our daughter just over turned and broke the family dining table." His jaw was clenching and unclenching. "She has run from the house."

"Solok we must go after her." Cleo said handing T'Wulf to T'Pel who was entering the room.

"No, she will come back. She is doing this for the irrational need to garner emotional attention." Solok said firmly.

"Fine. You stay here and I will go out and look for her." She shook her head and looked at Sovar, "Are you coming?"

"I will come." Sovar nodded, "Solok, I am ordering you as your father to go and look for your daughter. Her emotional outburst might be related to some kind of medical issue. This has been an issue now for eight months, prior to that she was a normal healthy Vulcan child. "

Solok looked to his mother who nodded, "I agree with your father, Solok. She has become a withdrawn child, morbidly so, her health may be compromised."

"Or she may just be…" Solok started by Cleo silenced him with a stink eye. He stood a bit straighter and stared Cleo down, "She could just be…human."

Cleo glared at him, "Human or not, she is your daughter. She is only just nine years old, Solok, and she is out in Shir Karh running and upset. Stay here if you wish." She turned to T'Pel, "Please watch the twins. Come Sovar. I'll fire up the air bike."

"I will com her teacher, perhaps she will show up at the school." T'Pel offered, as she took the twins in her arms.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn ran until she couldn't run any more. She was on the outskirts of the town, squeezed in between two rocks. She was panting and crying, she did not understand what was going on or why every time she tried to open her mouth to tell her parents what was going on the knowledge gets stuck in her throat. She was tired, so tired. She couldn't remember the last good night's sleep she had, and meditation was nearly impossible. What hurt the most was the look in her father's eyes. He was disappointed in her, and it might not be logical…she couldn't think of what was logical or not. She tore off her top robe and wadded it putting it on the ground she lay her head down on it. If she could rest for a little while, she could run some more. Her eyes were getting heavy, she just wanted to sleep, a little sleep and then…she'd leave everything that hurt her behind. She would miss her family, but she could not take it anymore.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Voramik stared at Tamok. "You are pressing the child too hard, Tamok. S'Vec will be displeased if you fracture her mind." He spat, "You are under orders to break her logic, not her mind. It was to be done over the course of ten years. She has been with you nine months, and she is already fracturing." He slammed his fist down on the desk. "And you wish to bring her into the academy! What is in your head Tamok?" He turned from him and folded his arms over his chest. "Speak." He said, and then waved his hand, "Never mind, I know what is on your mind. You want to form her for yourself. " He smacked the man's head, "Well, put it out of your ugly head, Tamok."

Tomak turned away. He could not deny it, lying would only confirm Voramik's suspicions.

The Com beeped and Tomak moved to answer it but was shoved away. Voramik answered the com, his logic and calm beaming from his face, "Tomak's office, how may I assist you?"

"I am T'Pel. Tomak has my granddaughter in his class, her name is T'Lyn."

Voramik glanced sideways, and then back at the screen, "I am aware of her, is there an issue?"

"She has run from the house, we wanted to make you aware of this, in case she showed up at the school." T'Pel's voice was soft.

Voramik gave no outward sign of his panic but nodded, "I will alert you if she comes." He flicked off the com and stared at Tomak. "You are a fool and an idiot. S'Vec wants her logic broken so she will be a more compatible mate, NOT" he spat at him, "her sanity!" He picked him up and sat him in his chair. "I am going to search for her with her tracking device, you are staying here and praying to whatever gods you worship that I don't inform S'Vec of this error."

Voramik exited and locked the door behind him. He opened his jacket and pulled out his tracking com. He had to be the first one to find her, if they were discovered S'Vec would kill them both.

**A/N: Yeah the cliffie things spreads like a rash. Sorry guys...not really mwhahahahahaha! **


	20. Fractured hearts

Voramik stood over the half Vulcan girl a kind of pity washed over him. She was innocent. The type of people he was used to dealing with were not. They deserved whatever they were getting from him, but this young girl her only guilt was existing. S'Vec stated only that he wanted her conditioned. He had not let him in on why, or even how he had come to know her, only that he wanted her habituated and the blocks of her logic dismantled so when she was of a proper age, he could claim her as his wife.

She was a beautiful girl child, her face perfectly Vulcan while so much of her retained the softness of a human. Even for him, a Romulan, she was beautiful, but she was only a child. To place her conditioning in the hands of Tomak was, even by his standard, barbaric. He had two choices though, set her free, and die, or do as he was commanded and live. They weren't choices. He bent and scooped her small frame from between the rocks, instantly she began to squirm. He placed his fingers at her psi-points and entered her mind. Tomak had dismantled her logic, too well, too much, and too quickly. He frowned. He could not undo the damage and he could find no reason why S'Vec wanted her so badly.

She was bright and her telepathy much stronger than he had felt in other Vulcans, but it there was nothing there that he could see that should make his boss desire her. She was just a child, a caring, devoted daughter, who was in a great deal of mental anguish. He frowned, and pinched her neck, so she fell limp into his arms. He would do his best to calm her, and center her, with his own meld. Then, he would have to keep a better eye on Tomak from here out. He had no desire to die for Tomak's error.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo and Sovar were hovering through the streets on Cleo's air bike. They dismounted at a busy section, and Cleo dismounted. She held her hand out to Sovar, which he took and dismounted himself. "This is terrible." Cleo said, in frustration. "Where did I go wrong as a parent? What did I do wrong?" she was fighting back tears as she looked around, her arms folded tightly over her chest.

"You did nothing, Cleo. These things happen. Solok ran away when he was T'Lyn's age, he hated learning his logic." Sovar answered looking around the streets.

"And yet, he stands back there, bond closed between us, on his high horse acting like T'Lyn is a murderer. I don't understand his logic." She growled, as she continued looking for traces of her daughter.

"He is, as you are, blaming himself. His mechanism to cope is to do and say what he is." Sovar put his hand on Cleo's shoulder, "T'Lyn will be well. Many Vulcan children her age have acted out in this manner. You and Solok have done the best you could; it is not your logic that is flawed. T'Lyn is just going through changes, mentally and emotionally."

Cleo nodded, but it did not change the fact that she felt to blame. Perhaps she had worked too much, and not paid enough attention to her. She was after all half human. She needed her human half parent.

There in the busy streets of the capital it struck Cleo hard. She had not had her mother, or father long, she was raised in a constant state of discipline, just as T'Lyn had been. She knew it was not the traditional human upbringing, and for all the things Cleo could do, giving a traditional upbringing was not one of them. Her shoulders sagged and she closed her eyes. The absence of her own humanity now very apparent to her. Her skills were martial, and disciplines relating to becoming at one and peace with emotion. Vulcan was truly where she belonged, if not inside the Temple on her home-world. Now, she had to find it within her to understand something she had forgotten long ago…untamed emotion.

Sovar placed his hand on Cleo's shoulder, "Look." She did and it was one of the assistants at the school carrying T'Lyn over his shoulder. Sovar and she both moved toward him, Cleo had her arms out, and Voramik passed her daughter too her.

Voramik gave a half bow, "Your T'Pel commed the school and made us aware of the circumstances. I had heard T'Lyn speaking of places she liked, and decided to help in efforts to find her."

Sovar raised the ta'al to him, "I will see you are rewarded for bringing my granddaughter to us."

Voramik nodded, "No reward is needed, Ambassador. It is agreeable to know she is safe, that is all that I require." He considered Cleo a moment, "She is very fatigued, I believe it is in her best interests to keep her from school for a few days. By your leave, I will make the arrangements."

Cleo shook her head, "Yes, please, and thank you for all you have done."

Voramik acknowledged her and then turned making his way through the crowds.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Voramik entered Tomak's office and Tomak stood. Voramik brought the back of his hand to connect directly to Tomak's cheek, "You are an idiot and fool, Tomak. You have pressed the child too far and too fast. She was near the snapping point, and it defies belief she had not crumbled. "

Tomak held her his cheek, and then smirked at Voramik, "Her tenacity is why one must press her hard, Voramik, she is resilient and if you give her quarter she is going to…"

Voramik silenced him with another strike, "Lies! You press her because you want her for yourself, and if you behave in this manner again, if you press her as hard as you have been again, I will see to your death myself. S'Vec has a plan and you will adhere to that plan. One more mistake, one more…just one, and you'll be dead. Do you understand me?"

Tomak stared at him with simmering disdain, "It is understood, Voramik."

Voramik whipped around to leave, pausing at the door he said, "You will excuse her from class for the next three days." He then vanished down the hall. As he stalked toward his quarters he knew he was going to need to report some of this to S'Vec. He also knew that from here out he was going to have to watch, not only his back, but the child's as well.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo carefully handed T'Lyn over to Sovar, "Take her to her room and tuck her in, I'll be up in a moment." Sovar took his granddaughter into his arms gingerly, trying not to wake her. T'Pel took her place at Sovar's side, "It is agreeable she is unharmed."

"Where is Solok?" Cleo whispered to T'Pel.

"He just put down the twins for the night. I believe he is in your chamber."

"Very well."

Cleo waited for Sovar and T'Pel to enter T'Lyn's room and then went to find Solok. She entered their bedchamber and found him taking off his boots. "Come." She said standing at the door, "I would have words with you."

Solok cocked his head, "We can have words here, my wife."

"No we cannot, because these words are going to be loud and I do not wish to wake the children. I will be on the front steps down stairs." She began to leave and then turned, "Oh, and T'Lyn is safe in her room." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and disappeared behind the door.

Solok flinched at the feeling of their bond pulling him downstairs. In all the time they had been married he had never felt Cleo _this_ emotional. She was in a dimension of anger and disappointment he had never seen. He frowned as he put his boot on, and with no small amount of dread followed behind his wife.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OOO_O_O_O_O

Cleo was pacing the front terrace, when Solok joined her. She waved him toward her and walked a few yards from the house. She rounded and stared at him for a long time, before he broke the silence, "You are emotional, and upset." He said neutrally.

"You are damned right I am emotional and upset, Solok." She ground out, "Our daughter was lost in the capital and you did nothing. You sat here on your high horse, fuming over her humanity!" Cleo bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Father was at hand…" Solok started to explain, but Cleo stepped forward until her face was only inches from his.

"T'Lyn is NOT Sovar and T'Pel's child. She is yours and mine! And yes she is half human, but she is obviously in distress, Solok, and as her father…HER FATHER! You need to extend her some patience and compassion." She swallowed hard and looked away from him.

Solok reached out to put his hand on his wife's shoulder and she jerked away from him, "Seriously, Solok, don't touch me right now." She growled, taking another step from him.

His hand fell away and he placed them behind his back, to keep them from the temptation of trying again. The anger he felt from her was hot, it was burning him to the core, and he had never had to deal with this feeling of insecurity from his mate. He shifted on his feet and looked up at the stars. He did not know what to say.

"I can accept your love for your late K'diwa , Solok." She said in an even whisper, "I can accept crackle of our bond on the days that would have been the birth of your first child with her, and the anniversary of her death. I can and have accepted many things, without question, and with a love and devotion to you, that at times frightens even me." She turned to look him in the eyes, "What I cannot accept, what I will never accept, is your lack of acceptance of our child. She worships you, Solok. She admires you, and wishes to be like you. She wishes to have your acceptance, and does everything in her little power to gain that recognition from you. You have what most human fathers desire most from their child, and yet, if she displeases you in any way you reject her, and that is the most crushing thing to her ever. Is she emotional sometimes, yes, she is half human. It's that half that is me and do you know what?" She stepped forward, "If Roxanne had lived her child would have been the same. I question your logic." She spat finally, and began walking away.

Solok grabbed her arm, "We were to discuss this, Cleo. Discussion requires two in the conversation does it not?"

Cleo jerked her arm away, "The discussion is over, Solok. I am going to tend to our daughter now and I don't care whether you do or not. " She put barriers up through their bond, she did not want to feel his feelings or hear his thoughts, not now. She had used harsh words, something she had never done before. It hurt her to say, but in her anger she saw them as truth. On this matter she would not bend, nor did she want to help him through the process as she had many time before on different matters. In a way, she wanted him to feel as alone as T'Lyn most likely did. The agony of feeling cut off from him hurt her as much as it might him, but perhaps it was best she feel the pain.

Solok winced and his jaw tightened feeling the barriers rise between he and his Adun'a. He could not quite understand her actions, or her words, but he was not agreeable to either of them. The anger growing inside of him, he needed to meditate on and suppress. Cleo had been correct, he was hard on T'Lyn, he expected more of her and the reason why alluded him. He was angry at T'Lyn for not meeting his expectations, but as her father he had every right (in his mind and logic) to expect what he expected.

He turned just in time to see Cleo slam the door to the house. It seemed to him their marriage and bond might soon be over. That displeased him. Perhaps it was for the best. He loved her, but not as he had loved Roxanne. He shook his head and began walking toward the house. He was emotionally compromised; he needed to meditate if he were to make sound logical choices on these matters. He did not wish to lose his mate; he did not wish to lose his children. He was agreeable to the life he had and wanted nothing to change.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn's eyes parted and she jerked up. Sovar sat down at the side of her bed, "You are safe," he said softly and eased her back onto her bed. T'Pel brought in a cup of hot tea and handed it to Sovar. "Here my husband give her a few sips of this. I am told it is soothing to humans, it is chamomile."

Sovar helped her take a few sips of tea. She looked up at him and her lips quivered slightly, her green eyes were rimmed with tears. "I am sorry, Grandpa." She whispered, "I am trying to be an acceptable girl."

The crackle of heart ache through Sovar was so intense T'Pel flinched even though she did not hear the words. "None of that now, "Sovar said stoically, "You are more than acceptable." He brushed away some hair from her eyes and lay her back, sitting the tea cup on the bed stand.

Cleo entered the room a moment later, and Sovar stood guiding T'Pel out to give them some time together. Cleo sat next to her daughter, "I'll be here until you wake, little one. " she wrapped her hand into T'Lyn's and lay next to her on the bed, "As long as I live, nothing will harm you." She kissed her daughter's head and cuddled next to her. "All will be well, T'Lyn. All will be well."


	21. Boiling over

It had been two weeks since Solok had seen Cleo or T'Lyn. Cleo had taken their daughter to Gol to recuperate after their family doctor declared that she was suffering under a state of extreme exhaustion. The diagnosis made Solok feel foolish. There had been a physical reason for her behavior. She was young, and had endured a complete change in times, sleep patterns, atmosphere, gravities, and him, forcing her to stay at the table and study for hours after school. He had even insinuated that she was being lazy. He was standing at the door waiting. They were both due in in ten minutes forty five seconds. It would be agreeable to see them; he found their absence in his life…disturbing. He found the barrier in his bond with Cleo nearly intolerable; his Katra ached to feel her presence in his mind once more.

He heard the flitter pull up and stood at attention. He waited until he heard Cleo's boots before the door and pulled it open for her. She was standing there alone, "Where is T'Lyn?" Solok said looking around.

"She is at the school. You arranged for her to live at the academy remember? She was not pleased with it, nor really am I, but I honored your decision." She pulled her pack up over her shoulder, "I am surprised you are here waiting as you are."

His head dropped slightly, "I ached to feel you in my mind again, Cleo. I have…been disturbed without you and T'Lyn."

Cleo eyed him, she had missed him too, painfully so, which was one of the reasons why she did not drop the barriers she had constructed in their bond. She did not want to give him the secret satisfaction to know she yearned for him.

He tentatively held up two fingers for her. He did not know what to expect, but he was compelled to offer his touch, because he needed hers.

She looked at his fingers, and pulled off her gloves, pressing her fingers against his. She saw his shoulders release some of his tension, as she stroked up and down her slender digits. "Am I to take this as a sign that you will not leave me?" He said with an even dispassion, though inwardly his emotions sat like a coiled spring.

"I have no desire to leave you, Solok, or break our bond." She replied watching his fingers slide over her skin. He stepped forward and she put her hand up to his chest, "But things do need to change. " She looked up into his blue-grey eyes, "I love you, Solok, but I will not give you permission to hurt me, or our children."

He wrapped his hand around hers. "I do not wish to harm you, or our children." He blinked and let a slow sigh, "Forgive me, Adun'a." He brought his hand to her cheek and slid the backs of his fingers down her cheek, "Forgive me." He bent and very softly placed his lips on hers, careful to wait for her to return the kiss before presuming to kiss her deeper.

Cleo felt his warmth against her body, then against her lips. He was being tentative; he had asked her forgiveness, for the first time ever. She opened her lips to him returning the kiss cautiously. She wanted him to know he was loved, and missed, but not that he was completely forgiven. It was hard to do when she ached so deeply for him. She pulled back, looking up at him it was frightening how much she loved him. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Adun'a," he whispered.

Sovar entered from the family room, T'Pel at his side. He felt T'pel in his mind: _It is good to see this. It was painful to see our son so disturbed, and the thought of losing Cleo…_

Sovar pressed his fingers into T'Pel's:_ We are becoming sentimental in our dotage, my wife. _He cleared his throat to announce their arrival before asking, "Where is our granddaughter?"

Cleo moved, "She is at school. Solok made the living arrangements before T'Lyn took ill. I made her teacher aware of her health issue, he said he would be understanding. She has not lost her standing in the advanced class either. It was surprising, Tamok seemed very exacting about his expectations but has so far been very accommodating with T'Lyn."

"That is most fortunate." T'Pel said, "Welcome home my chosen daughter, your absence was felt."

"I missed you and Sovar as well." She gave them a small smile, "Now, I should unpack, it was a long trip from Gol."

Solok stood erect, "May I assist you?" he quirked his eyebrows in a way to indicate he was open and desiring physical intimacy.

Cleo smirked, "No, Solok, not tonight. I believe I-Cho is still in need of your company…for now."

Solok frowned; a night in the sehlat house was not exactly what he desired, literally or metaphorically. "Understood." He followed her to the stairs, "Will you drop the barriers between us at the very least?"

Cleo's eyes twinkled, "No. If I did that," She kissed the tip of his nose, "You would then know how painful our parting has been." She turned away, walking up the stairs, her hips swaying provocatively.

Solok watched her, a mixture of desire and disappointment swirling in his mind.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn entered the academy living area. She was feeling more centered than she had before, and why she had been so emotional was something of a blur to her young mind. The moment she opened her quarter's door and saw Tamok waiting for her , it all came rushing back to her. She dropped the bag she was carrying and turned to run away. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she was cursing her short legs.

Tamok chuckled, "I'm sorry T'Lyn did I startle you? I have been told you have been emotionally compromised these days. " He turned her around to face him, "We will have to work on that T'Lyn. I promise you, we will."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok stood in the kitchen watching Cleo and T'Pel prepare dinner. It had been eleven months since T'Lyn had gone to live at the academy, and tonight was her birthday, she would be ten. It was the first time they had seen her for more than a few hours at a time through nearly the whole year. They had received good word on her progress, and her grades were more than acceptable. She was advancing through classes in a most pleasing fashion.

The doorbell rang, Cleo looked at Solok through their bond she spoke to him, _Would you please get that, I'm sure it is our daughter home and I think she would be agreeable to seeing you._

Solok nodded. He opened the door and saw Voramik with T'Lyn at his side. She looked thinner than when he had seen her last and very pale. "Master Voramik, it is agreeable to see you. I did not expect your company as well as my daughters'."

"I will not be staying Ambassador, I just wanted to see her home safely. She was so tied up with her studies, she missed the flitter home. I gave her a ride." Voramik placed a careful hand on T'Lyn's shoulder, "Go, and we will see you in a few days. "

T'Lyn nodded mechanically and entered the home. She watched longingly as Voramik left, staring were he stood long after he had returned to his flitter. Solok put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Welcome home, my daughter."

T'Lyn gave a curt nod. "It is agreeable to see you father." She whispered softly.

"Your mother and grandmother are in the kitchen, they are most anxious to see you." Solok looked at her strangely, "Are you unwell?"

"No, sir, I am agreeable." She said in a dead monotone, looking up briefly at him and then returning her stare to where Voramik had been.

Solok guided his daughter from the door and into the kitchen. Cleo and T'Pel dropped what they were doing. Cleo walked around the island and dropped to her knee hugging T'Lyn tight. T'Lyn stood motionless. "It is agreeable to see you mother."

Cleo pulled back and looked at her daughter, "T'Lyn?" she pressed her hand to her forehead, "Are you unwell?"

"I am well, mother. Perhaps fatigued. " She looked nervously over her shoulder, "I would like to lay down please."

Cleo nodded, "Go nap before dinner, sweetie." She opened her mouth to say something else but T'Lyn had turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

Solok watched his daughter walk out of the kitchen, through the room and scale the steps. He turned back to Cleo when she was out of sight, "Her behavior is odd, but she seems to have her emotions in check. Still, she seems…"He sniffed, "I believe we should get a physician."

T'Pel spoke up, "I concur, she is pale."

Cleo nodded, "I'll comm the doctor."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Voramik pulled his flitter into a discreet rock nook and opened a secure channel. S'Vec flickered on the screen, "You have a report, Voramik?"

"Sir, since my last report I believe things to be…improved. I just delivered her to her home, Sir. She is…unwell. I believe Tomak has pressed her mind again. She is…nearly non-responsive, and I tried to intervene, but it did not help. Tomak has…vanished Sir. "

S'Vec sneered, "When did he disappear? Why am I only now hearing about this?"

"Sir I found her unconscious moment before she was supposed to report to her parents. I had to stabilize her and deliver her to her home before suspicion was raised. Sir, I assure you, yesterday she seemed on the prescribed path, and today…"

"Find Tomak, I am on my way to Vulcan, if you haven't found him before I arrive you will die in his place." S'Vec slammed his fist against the console and the screen went black.

Tomak keyed in the frequency for Tomak's tracking device, nothing registered on the screen. He had to believe that he was taking matters into his own hands; he had to be planned on abducting T'Lyn. He commed one of his minor agents, "I want a list of all the departing shuttles, and orbiting ships downloaded to this console. Prepare a shuttle and put it in atmosphere, lock onto my signal and beam me to the shuttle on my mark." His agent nodded his understanding.

He leaned back in his seat. There were very few option left to him. He could return to the residence openly, but there was a likelihood that Tomak might have planned for that and was now poisoning the family against him. He could sneak into the home and abduct her before Tomak, and hope that S'Vec would see his securing the girl as service enough to not be killed for losing the traitor. There were so few options.

The console beeped, and he read through the list of departing shuttles, both the official record and the handful of off the books ships. There as a shuttle, off the books waiting for departure. Looking deeper it seemed to have been made ready in the early hours of the morning. There was obviously no flight plan logged. It was waiting twenty minutes from T'Lyn's home, in the middle of a small dessert region. There were only three ships in orbit, but Voramik knew there had to be a Romulan ship cloaked up there or nearby, the class of shuttle in the dessert would not get them very far or very fast. It did, however, have an impressive transporter system.

Voramik started his engine up. He pointed his flitter in the direction of the shuttle. He wished he was a praying man because he knew if he miscalculated Tomak plan he was dead, and the girl was lost, or worse.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo had just turned the comm off with the doctor, "He said he would be here soon, Solok."

Solok put his hands behind his back. He was about to speak when the door chimed. "That was impressive if that is the doctor." He and Cleo moved quickly to get the door.

Solok opened the door and a very bedraggled Tomak was standing there, green blood seeping from over his eye. "Osu," Tomak said as if he was gasping for air, "T'Sai, Osu…I have most distressing news, it concerns Voramik, and T'Lyn."

Solok and Cleo stepped aside letting him enter. "Tell us." Cleo demanded.

"T'Sai, forgive me…but, I believe T'Lyn is being abused by Voramik. I found her this morning in a most disturbing state, I moved to help her and …I believe he knocked me out. When I woke, she was gone."

Solok frowned, "He brought her here."

Tomak gasped, "Where is she we must see that she has not been taken. I found flight plans, I think he plans on taking her."

Cleo and Solok looked at each other, and they both began to run upstairs, as soon as their back were turned Tomak opened fire on them and they fell limply to the ground. He ran up the stairs, as the internal alarms began to sound. He cringed, not banking on the internal security of an ambassador's home. He kicked open the doors as he went pulling at T'Lyn though the bond he had formed with her, he heard her scream and ran toward the sound.

He kicked open her door and found her balled up on her bed.

T'Pel ran from the kitchen and saw Solok and Cleo lying face down on the floor. She checked their pulse, they were both still alive. She rolled Cleo over and her eyes parted, "Get…T'Lyn. " she muttered as she tried to rouse herself from the stunned state. "Take weapon."

T'Pel grabbed the sword that hung over the fireplace and ran toward T'Lyn's bedroom, leaving Cleo to try to rouse Solok.

Tomak grabbed her up with one arm and slung her over his shoulder, "Don't worry my pretty, soon we'll be alone, and we will be together, you and I. You'll like that. I will take you to a pretty planet and give you whatever you want."

When T'lyn screamed in reply he tossed her back on the bed and pointed his phaser at her, "I'm sorry my sweet, I cannot afford you playing games, not now." He fired the pistol at her chest.

He heard someone approaching and he grabbed T'Lyn up putting her in front of him he attempted to activate the transporter. Nothing happened. "Damn!" he swore, it must be the internal security. He was going to have to get out of the barrier of the home.

T'Pel stood at the door way, "Let go of my granddaughter."

"No! You don't understand. " Tomak said deathly calm, backing away from the woman and her sword, "One step toward me and I'll kill her, and you, and everyone else in this house. "

T'Pel froze seeing that there was already damage done to her granddaughter, "Give her to me, and you can go free. Just hand her over."

"NO!" he screamed, "You don't understand! She is mine! : He stepped up on the ledge of the window, and looked back. They were on the edge of a cliff. He was betting he could jump with T'Lyn and activate the transporter before they fell to their deaths.

T'Pel saw what he was doing, "No, please…you'll both be killed. Please…" She jumped toward him in hopes of snagging T'Lyn but they had vanished from the window ledge. It took all she had to look but when she did they were free falling into the chasm below. "NO!" T'Pel screamed and turned away, just as Solok and Cleo entered the room.

Solok rushed to the window as Cleo stood in silence her hand across her mouth, Solok turned, "They transported. I saw the flash. Come my wife. We will take the ambassadorial shuttle and use the scanners. We will find her, we will find them both. He will pay for this."


	22. Is another beginnings end

Voramik hopped out of his flitter, the shuttle was taking off. He pulled a small pistol from the cabin and fired directly at it. It was a tool of his trade, a tracking chip delivered to the shuttle's hull. He threw the pistol on the ground and stomped on it. There was only one thing to do, give chase. He activated his emergency beam .

Once aboard his ship he opened a channel to Ambassador Solok's home. He fed the tracking devices codes to their home. If he couldn't catch Tomak, then perhaps, they would and T'Lyn would not be lost to everyone. Staring at the monitor he cursed himself. He was signing his own death warrant. He had made up his mind and like a good spy hadn't let himself know about until it was too late. He was in this to save the girl, whether he paid the ultimate price or not.

He began gathering telemetry and the codes he would need to disrupt the shields so he could beam aboard. "Damn you Tomak, if I die today I will make sure it is not alone."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

T'Pel heard the comm beep as Solok and Cleo gathered some weapons. "My Son! My Daughter!" She cried out, "Look, this appears to be telemetry on a shuttle, and the harmonics codes for the shields."

Cleo looked at Solok, "They are romulan in origins."

Solok frowned, "It is not logical that…Romulans be involved. Mother, contact Letant with this information and forward this to father's private shuttle, alert the nearest Vulcan ship to be on the ready to receive us, the nearest ship is the T'Klaas I believe." He turned to Cleo and grabbed her hand, "Come my wife, we will retrieve out daughter, and bring whoever is responsible for this to pay for his crime."

Cleo ran off with Solok toward Sovar's shuttle, "Why our daughter ?" Cleo choked out, "Why T'Lyn she wouldn't hurt anyone, she is just a child."

Solok fought the tears pricking at the backs of his eyes, "I do not know my wife, perhaps this has to do with my father and me. " He tapped in the security code and then took his wife by the shoulders, "Why is unimportant now, that we will uncover later I am sure. What is important is that we retrieve our daughter and leave this madness behind. We will see to her well-being personally."

They boarded the ambassadorial shuttle, Cleo confirmed the telemetry and forwarded it to the star ship T'Klaas, also confirming to them that they would be minutes form boarding, and that Solok was taking command once they were aboard.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tomak secured T'Lyn into the shuttle with a great haste. He hated that she was missing the experience of him carrying her away, and he stroked her cheek. "Soon we will be alone and together, T'Lyn. You'll never see any of those people again, and you'll be better for it. Perhaps, one day after we have had many children I'll let you contact them, if it is your desire." He kissed the top of her head, "But by then I doubt you'll care much." He smirked and went to his control panel. Time was wasting.

Once in the air he set course for the ship he had hiding beyond Vulcan sensor range. He took time to bind and gag T'Lyn and then he ordered himself a Romulan spice tea as a small victory drink. He raised the glass, "To hell with S'Vec and his plans, to hell with them all." He chuckled, but before he could take a sip his shuttles sensors picked up a ship closing in on him. A hail came through and he growled. He answered it, Voramik was on the view screen, scowling at him.

"Good to see you, Voramik," Tomak said with a smile, "I trust the school is going well today."

"Drop your shields and let me beam the girl aboard. I will be generous enough to allow you to run, Tomak. It is an offer I am sure you will find S'Vec unwilling to give you."

Tomak cocked his head as if to say he was considering the offer, "No, turn back now and I won't destroy your ship with you in it. " He smirked, "Of course, when S'Vec learns of your failure, the merciful thing would be if I did destroy you, now isn't it."

"This is your final warning," Voramik said, trying to buy enough time to get into transporter range. "Tomak, if I have the girl, S'Vec will not hunt you down, I can promise you that. You can run, and live. With the girl, S'Vec will not rest until you are dead." He added as he discretely tapped at his comm.

"I don't think so my friend, because I plan on telling him if he sends even one assassin, I'll kill her." Tomak saw that the shuttle was gaining on him, and increased his speed. "You need to keep a respectful distance Voramik, or I'll kill her now." He hissed.

Voramik sneered at him, "Kill her! I don't care! I am not the one who ruined his life by taking her you fool! I don't care about the girl I care about my own skin! You took her and now if I don't recover her S'Vec will kill me. I have no desire to die. So give me back the child or take me with you." He purposefully increased his speed.

On Tomak's sensors a second shuttle was approaching them. His fist hit the console hard, and Voramik laughed, "It appears this is going to get ugly quicker than you assumed, Tomak, do the logical thing. Surely you have pretended to be Vulcan long enough now you know what the logical thing is don't you?"

Tomak cut communications and increased his speed. He had few weapons on the shuttle, but plenty enough on his war bird. If he could get to the war bird he could destroy both shuttles and be away before S'Vec was wiser.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Voramik raised communications to Solok's shuttle. "Greetings, Osu Solok, T'Sai Cleo, I am here to aid in the recovery of your daughter. If you bring me aboard, I believe I have a plan."

Solok looked at Cleo, who nodded, "If he betrays us I will kill him my husband, I have no issue with that."

"I would hear your plan before I beam you." Solok answered.

"He has a war bird in waiting, if he makes it there we will lose T'Lyn. I will explain my plan once I am over there, we must act fast." Voramik said, eying the telemetry, "He is not far from being able to beam now. Make your choice Solok!"

Solok beamed the romulan man to their shuttle, and Cleo was waiting with her phaser leveled at his heart. Voramik raised his palms in the universal sign of non-aggression, "He is moments away from being able to beam, it means his shields will be down, as will the war birds. If we time it precisely Cleo and I can beam with them. She near her daughter, and I near the traitor." He handed a small chip over to Solok, "This is what you'll need to drop the war bird's shield to beam us back once we have your daughter and Tomak."

Solok ripped the chip from his hand, "I will beam over for my daughter."

Cleo turned to him and in his mind through their bond she spoke, _No, Adun. Such precision for beaming needs a Vulcan hand. You know I am good but I am not that good, not that precise. Plus, I am trained in such things, I have been doing hostage retrievals my entire career. _

Solok's jaws clenched but he nodded to his wife. He placed the chip in the comm, "Make yourselves ready. I will meet with the T'Klaas in 3 minutes forty-seven seconds." He caressed Cleo's mind with their bond, "Good hunting my wife. I shall see you soon."

O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tomak squealed, he was seconds from the beaming point. He set the transporter to beam T'Lyn to sick bay, and he to the bridge. Once aboard nothing would stop him. He walked back to where he had her bound and she was looking up at him with murder in her eyes. "Oh my sweet," he said tugging gently at the bond he forced on her, "Soon, very soon." Just as he was about to touch her face the transporter activated.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn struggled fruitlessly against her bonds the moment she materialized in the sick bay. There was a Romulan doctor over her and she screamed against her gag. A second later the Romulan collapsed and her mother wrapped her up in her arms, "Oh Sweetie!" Cleo said holding her close. "It's going to be ok, I promise you it will be ok." She said as she began cutting away her restraints. "Momma has you T'Lyn, and nothing is going to hurt you as long as I live." She whispered gratefully taking T'Lyn in her arms.

Cleo tapped her comm, and nothing happened. The shields were back up, they had even possibly cloaked again. She frowned. _Damn_, she said in her mind to Solok_, I am putting my comm badge on T'Lyn so you can lock onto her. I am heading to the bridge to make sure Voramik does not betray us. If all goes as I plan I'll have the shields down by the time you reach the T'Klaas._

_One minute fifty seven seconds my wife, if you accomplish that I will be most impressed. _

_I've never failed you before, I don't plan on it now. I love you my Adun._ She put up a thin mental barricade so she could focus on her task. A strange feeling washed over her as he looked down at her child, a feeling that she had trained her entire life for this moment. She knelt to come to eye level with her daughter, "My little one I need you to be very good for me. Do exactly what I say. You don't let go of that comm badge no matter what. You keep your eyes on me and you don't worry, Momma has you." T'Lyn nodded, and Cleo kissed her, "No matter what, T'Lyn, I love you and I am so proud of you. You are going to be a fine woman."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tomak materialized on the bridge and instantly felt a burst of pain on his face. He stumbled back and saw flashes of green phaser fire around him. Voramik fell and rolled, trying to dodge the weapons fire from the skeleton crew on the bridge. He had landed one punch before the fire started; it had been a foolish mistake on his part not to calculate that others were around. He managed to come up behind Tomak and grab him as shield. He thought briefly that he might just snap the man's neck and have it over, but stopped. There was a chance he might actually live through this mess, and killing his shield wouldn't aid that.

"Drop your weapons or he's dead." Voramik said holding Tomak firm.

The handful of Romulans did as they were instructed. "Now lower the shields and de-cloak."

Tomak yelled, "No! The man who that does that is dead! Voramik, you can't hold me all day, surrender to me and I'll assure you your death will be painless."

Voramik tightened his grip making mental calculations on how to get to the controls without becoming a target. He began inching toward the consoles. "No, Tomak, I think living is what my plan is. Death is something only you should have on your mind. "

Tomak struggled against his capture, and the doors to the bridge suddenly opened Cleo rushed out just as Tomak landed a swift fist to Voramik's stomach, "Kill her! Tomak screamed as he turned to finish Voramik, pulling a knife from his boot he slammed it into the man's stomach. He dove toward the control panel pressing buttons madly to get them to warp.

Cleo dispatched the first Romulan with ease, but it took enough time that the others were able to grab their disruptors. She glanced back to make sure T'Lyn was still in the corner of the lift, and the distraction proved to be enough that she was clipped in the shoulder. She fell and rolled, bringing her phaser up with one hand to stun her assailant. She took another hit, this one knocking her phaser from her hand. The remaining two Romulan's stood over her pointing their disruptors at her head. She had seconds she knew, or she would be dead. Unable to lift her arms she kicked both of their knees out and leapt up on her feet, crushing one's windpipe before he hit the ground, she round house kicked the other to the ground.

The ship went to warp, and Tomak picked up the disruptor that fell to the side and pointed it at Cleo. He knew he was no match for her, he had seen many times in T'Lyn's mind the capabilities of the human woman. He was going to have to kill her now.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sovar beamed Solok onto the T'Klaas straight to the bridge, "My son, we believe we have the Romulan vessel on sensors. It is cloaked, shields are up."

Solok considered it a moment, "Fire Phasers, half strength, then give me the sensor readings. If we can determine the location of the vessel, then perhaps we can pin point the shield generator. "

The Vulcan at the console tapped feverishly, "On your mark, Osu."

"Mark."

The T'Klaas fired two short shots, and Solok turned to the science station, "Analysis."

The science officer made the calculations, "I am feeding the coordinates to weapons now, Osu. Their warp core is not far from their generator, Osu, it will be dangerous."

Solok took in a deep breath, "Bring phasers up to three quarter's power, " He looked at the science officer, "Lock on to my wife's com signal beam when you have a lock. Fire phaser's in two second pulses. Mark."

The crew did as they were commanded, "No effect sir."

"Increase power, modulate the beam energy." Solok leaned against the rail, "Fire."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Cleo saw the disruptor leveled at her, she leapt again but this time fell flat against the energy of the beam. T'Lyn ran to her mother's still body, "Mother!" Cleo looked up at the fading image of her daughter's green eyes. She touched her cheek giving her the final gift she had to give, "I will always be near, T'Lyn. I won't ever leave…" red foam stole her voice, and her hand dropped lifeless to the ground.

T'Lyn looked at Tomak, who was staring at her with a jackal smile, "It's just you and me now, T'Lyn. "

T'Lyn stood, palming her mother's knife, "Yes. It is…" She began walking toward him.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The science officer stopped, "They have gone to warp. But we have their trail."

"Match speed, lock on target and fire." Solok commanded.

The officers did as they were told, "Osu, I have lock."

Solok grabbed his head and screamed. Sovar came to his side, "Transport!" Sovar commanded, holding his son up, "Transport and get us out of here." He held his son against his chest, Solok was collapsing against him. "Get me a medic now!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn was a step away from Tomak. She felt hate filling her tiny form, hate and an anger…a Vulcan anger, as the green blood flowing through her veins took over her fragile mind. The moment before she would raise her mother's blade the romulan command deck disappeared.

S'Vec watched the life signs on the war-bird, as soon as T'Lyn's signal vanished, he pressed the buttons on his cruiser. He fired and kept firing from his cloaked position until the war bird exploded.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn appeared on the deck of the T'Klaas. She dropped the knife and ran toward her grandfather and father. An explosion on the view screen blinded everyone on the bridge. Solok dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands. T'Lyn wrapped her arms around his neck, "Daddy." She sobbed. He pushed her away angrily. Sovar caught his granddaughter wrapping her in his arms, he turned her away from Solok.

The medics entered the bridge, the doctor immediately pressing a tranquilizer against Solok's neck.

Sovar looked at the command officer, "Take us home."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_

S'Vec watched the Vulcan ship change course and move away. His second looked at him, "Order sir?"

"Return to Romulus." He stood, "I'll be in the interrogation chamber if you need me."

He walked down the hall with a smirk. He had managed to transport Tomak and Voramik both off the ship just before it exploded. He had things to learn before they died.

The end

**A/N: Stay tuned for an epilogue brought to you by Sensara **** If you loved this story, remember it's just a foundation story, and the next story on the list to read will be "The Last temptation of Surak" AND I am beginning "The last temptation of Surak: S'Vec the Betrayer" Which will be in the style of original story. Hope you enjoyed. Look for the epilogue soon! **


	23. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Solok sighed as he watched his parents load T'Lyn onto a shuttle, and neither Sovar nor T'Pel looked back at him as they filed in behind their granddaughter. Solok's mind was still ragged, still raw from losing his bond with Cleo. At the thought of her, he could still feel tears prick his eyes, and he was short-tempered with both his daughter and his parents. Wu had sent someone to pay his respects to Solok, and he had received the acolyte with a stiff demeanor, and once the human left, Solok had thrown himself back into meditation, trying to clear his mind of excess emotion.

It was difficult for him to restrain himself from snapping at his daughter. It was difficult to not frown at his father. It was difficult to not fall into his mother's arms and cry like an infant. First Roxanne, then Cleo...and his only link to Cleo was now leaving Vulcan, soon to be enrolled in an Earth school.

The ugly part of him was scoffing at the thought of his daughter learning among the humans. He had learned to silence that part of himself with Cleo's help...at one point with Roxanne's help...but now that they were gone, that beastly voice had more reign, more sway. _My daughter, falling behind in her studies, so much that she has to debase herself and learn on Earth..._

But then the calmer, gentler side of him, the side that had overcome him when bonded to his Roxanne and later to his Cleo, would chide the ugly side. _She was traumatized, hurting...a bond was forced on her from the man who had been raping her mind for as long as she was in that school with him...is it any surprise she was falling behind in her studies? Is it any surprise she wanted to run away from the pain? Pain you did not understand, refused to acknowledge, refused to find the cause of? Had you acted sooner, Cleo might still be alive._

That voice made him wince every time it spoke to him. The truth was harsh, and it stung, but he needed to accept the truth. Though the ugly, less rational side of him wanted to put all the blame on T'Lyn, the logical part of him knew that T'Lyn was the _least _worthy of blame. She had been the victim for almost 2 years straight, her mind invaded, her logic torn to shreds.

It was best that she go. Until he could heal himself and stop blaming her for the tragedy, it would be best if she was not under the same roof as him. In time, his mind would heal, and he could perhaps then be the father he should have been all along.

It was also best that Tomak was dead, else his death would be long and painful. But Solok could not allow himself to dwell on that, lest he succumb to another illogical bout of anger. He sighed again as the shuttle disappeared beyond the horizon, and he turned from the transport station and walked back to the aircar, ready to be alone with his mantras, ready to heal himself of this pain.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec smiled cruelly as Tomak screamed, the torture devices on the incompetent worm's temples doing a brilliant job of transferring all the anger he felt in this moment. T'Lyn was supposed to have been _conditioned_, not broken beyond repair! He had heard Tomak talking to his prize when she was bound and gagged on the other warbird. Tomak wanted his prize for himself!

He turned the switch down, allowing Tomak a breather. "Did you really think you could escape me, Tomak?" he growled, turning the switch up again. Tomak writhed and screamed, and tears were trailing down the idiot's cheeks. But the sound of his pleas for mercy...so sweet...

"Please, Master," Tomak whimpered, like a child before their parents when they had done wrong. "Please have pity..."

S'Vec turned the switch back up, higher than before, and Tomak howled in agony.

"Tell me, Tomak," he whispered in the traitor's pointed ear, smiling at the sweat beading on his forehead. "Why did you take what I had so _specifically _ordered not to be taken? Did I not make it clear to you that T'Lyn was to be _mine_? Tell me you didn't hear that. I _dare _you to look me in the eye and tell me you didn't hear that order."

Tomak squeezed his eyes shut. "I...heard the order, Master," he panted, screaming again as S'Vec turned the machine up higher.

"And why did you disobey me?"

The worthless worm could not answer, as he was too busy howling in agony. S'Vec turned to the guard on the other side of the room.

"Get me Voramik. Now, before you share this one's fate," he barked, kicking Tomak's shin, making the man whimper in pain. S'Vec turned the machine down again.

"Now," he whispered to the traitor, "your fate rests in your colleague's hands. I'm inclined to think that _he _at least tried to retrieve T'Lyn, and that _you _were the one disobeying orders. Do you want to tell me I'm wrong, Tomak?"

Tears were streaming freely down the man's face, and S'Vec reached out and wiped them away gently, tenderly. Then he turned the switch up, causing his prisoner to howl.

"Answer me!" he roared. "Am I wrong?"

"No, Master, you are right!"

He nodded in satisfaction, turning the machine still higher. "That's what I thought."

Voramik was brought into the room and deposited at S'Vec's feet, and he looked down at the man with a gleeful gaze. He had already extracted the necessary information from both his prisoners, but he needed a good reason not to kill Voramik. The man had proven himself at least partially competent and much more inclined to follow orders. S'Vec crouched down.

"You wouldn't betray me, would you, Voramik?"

The man shook his head, still trembling from his treatment. "No, Master, never."

"Good," S'Vec purred. "Then I can kill this worthless traitor? It's you or him."

"Kill him," Voramik whispered. "I obeyed your orders. He wanted the girl for himself."

S'Vec nodded. "If you promise me that you will obey me, you will be spared."

"I swear it, Master," Voramik said firmly, bowing his head in submission.

S'Vec smiled and turned to Tomak, who was pale. "Well, then, I guess there's no use for you anymore."

He turned the machine up as high as it would go and closed his eyes, smiling in delight as Tomak slowly died, writhing in agony.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Surak pulled back from the meld and gazed tenderly at his T'Lyn. _What trials you have endured, my love_, he whispered through their bond. _I will help you heal._

_I know_, she replied, her cheeks glistening with tears. He wiped them away, kissing her gently, then laid her back onto their shared bed.

"Go to sleep, _k'diwa_," he cooed gently, stroking her hair. "Sleep, and heal."

She obeyed immediately, the combined intensity of the meld and the trauma of reliving those experiences sending her off into a heavy sleep. He laid down beside her, not wanting to sleep just yet. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at his love, pondering the images he had seen through her eyes.

So S'Vec intended to betray him. T'Lyn did not recognize the man's face from her forced melds with the teacher, but Surak knew: Tomak and Voramik were merely agents, soldiers for a dark cause. Their leader he knew well, and now with this knowledge, he would be prepared for the worst.

He slipped from his bondmate's side and picked up a PADD, looking over a bit of information, then took an IDIC from a secret compartment in the wall. S'Vec may get him, but he would not win his T'Lyn. Surak would see to that.

He had work to do.

**A/N: This epilogue was brought to you by fellow Vulcan-phile and awesome writer Sensara! SOON the S'Vec back story begins (probably tonight) Thank you Sensara, and thank you to all the readers, commentors, and lurkers who have enjoyed this story! Rock on *raises Ta'al* **


End file.
